


Little Arc

by TheUnknownPlague



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comedy, This is for laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownPlague/pseuds/TheUnknownPlague
Summary: 'What did I do to deserve this' Was the last thought Jaune Arc had before he forgot everything. Read to find out what happens next. (Rated T for language)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago back when only V3 had barely come out, so its gonna be around that and this is just purely for the sake of entertainment and comedy so please do not take anything seriously as there will be characters not from RWBY or whatever else I can come up with as I write. Also, this is my first time using AO3 so I'm gonna be learning how to use this site.

It was a beautiful day outside birds singing, sun shining on days like this it was going to be great da-

***BOOM***

"OH GOD, Jaune are you ok!?"

"Nora what did you do!"

"BOOOOOOOP!"

…

…

…

Well, that lasted longer than last time, well let's see what happened, shall we.

In Dust 101 all that anyone could see was a pinkish smoke filling the room. Students had evacuated due to the smoke being dust curtsey of a certain pink bubbly bomber, who is now sleeping on her childhood friend's back like a sloth, not even a few minutes after blowing up the class…again.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha looked to be having a panic attack because her crush/leader was not with them, so he could only be in one place and that would be the room full of dangerous dust that Nora randomly mixed up. Then she thought of something _w_ _ho_ gave her the dust?

* * *

"Nora what were you this-." The spartan tried to question Nora but as she turned she saw no sign of the pink bomber which caused her heart rate to skyrocket but the only thing that went through her mind was if her leader was OK.

Was he hurt, unconscious or was he NO! She couldn't think that he's had worse, like the time when Nora launched him all the way to Vale with Manghild, or when Yang sent him through walls after he got something in her hair, whatever it was since it burned off from her semblance.

Then as she was thinking about Jaune's bad luck she was pulled from those thoughts when she saw the door to the room, wide open and clear of dust. 'At least the dust is gone.' She thought before running in to make sure Nora doesn't make whatever situation Jaune's in worse than he is.

* * *

"Fearless leader where are you!?"

Nora was currently looking through the pile of rubble that was once where Jaune was standing. She didn't know why everyone was so worried about Jaune; this is what the third fourth time he's been blown up like this, and since Renny bear was knocked out after she was on his back for some reason so the only thing she could think to do was dig so that she did!

"Jaune~ are you under here?" She said lifting a desk over her head but not seeing him, so threw it shattering it against a wall.

"NOPE!"

"NORA!"

"YEEEESS~!"

She turned to look at an angry Pyrrha with an unconscious Ren over her shoulder. She looked calm, but Nora missed the slight twitch in her eye that just read she was close to snapping.

"Nora I have two questions for you." She said calmly. "First, where's Jaune?" She said holding up one finger. "Second, why was Ren unconscious in the hall when I found him?" She said adding another finger.

She waited for Nora to answer and watched as the bomber went into deep thought before answering both of her questions

"I don't know."

That was the final straw. Her mind couldn't handle all the stress so Pyrrha's mind shut down completely so no permanent damage could be done. As that happens Nora watched as Pyrrha dropped Ren to the floor then collapsing herself.

Nora decided to go back to look, but as she was about to start looking again team RWBY entered through a hole in the wall.

"Wow, what happened here?" Yang announced as she looked at the destruction caused to the room.

Oh! Hi guys, hey can you help me look for Jaune-Jaune he's somewhere in here?"

They didn't even hesitate since this is a normal thing Nora did. She would blow something up, they dig up Jaune, rinse, repeat. Even Weiss helped them look for Jaune which shocked everyone at first and caused Yang to start teasing her.

* * *

They under piles of desks and equipment that was destroyed but found nothing. They thought he may not even be in the room. 'Maybe he was thrown outside from the explosion' Yang suggested. Then after she looked through everything the only thing found was Crocea Mors which was under a pile of broken desks and chairs.

"Looks like Jaune really went out with a _Yang_ hehe." As she laughed at her pun everyone just groaned at another one of her terrible puns. They still wonder and question why she tries when no one's going to laugh at them.

"Hehe"

Everyone froze, except Ren and Pyrrha who are still unconscious.

"Di-did someone actually laugh?" Ruby said in shock trying to understand who thought that was funny. Meanwhile, Yang was in shock thoughts running through her mind tiring to figure out who finally understood her comedic genius! She turned to her kitty teammate for answers.

"Blake who wa-"

She was cut off as Blake covered her mouth so she could hear better. Whoever it was the sound was faint. Then she heard some shuffling coming from the other side of the room near the entrance. She broke into a sprint toward the noise then jumped over a broken desk grabbing whoever it was.

"Ahhh, let me go!" She looked down and saw a small child in her arms but what caught her attention was the blond hair, blue eyes, and school uniform the child was wearing. She could only think of one answer.

"Jaune?"

The kid's eyes widen in fear. "H-how do you know my name, who are you!?"

Yang walked over to see the child in Blake's arms.

"Hey, Blakey what…you…find?"

They all caught up to see who Blake caught, even Pyrrha and Ren who woke up, but they didn't expect her to be holding a small child.

"Uh, Blake who's the little girl?" Weiss asked completely confused about where and how a child got into a school of warriors.

"Uh..." She was stuck how is she supposed to say she found Jaune who is now currently a child.

'Screw it.'

"It's Jaune." She said holding him in front of everyone. They froze looking at the small child that is currently shaking in fear while in the cat faunus arms.

"Please don't hurt me."

* * *

**Hello and thanks for reading this I literally wrote this in a few hours. I'm still new at this so it would help if I could get feedback and if you want more just follow, favorite, and review** **have a nice morning/afternoon/night bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Jaune's POV)**

When he woke up he didn't feel like he was in his bed it felt more like he was sleeping on a cold and hard surface. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was on the floor which confused him wasn't he in bed sleeping with Jean? He sat up and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Once he was done he began looking around seeing that he wasn't home in bed but what looked to be a large room. He got up from the floor and started dusting off what looked to be splinters and pink dust that was covering him. But before he could finish he heard someone one call out his name.

"Jaune~ are you here?"

"Huh?" He looked over the edge of the desk to see a girl with orange hair wearing what looked like a uniform to him. She was lifting a large chunk of a desk over her head like it was nothing which scared him then tossed the chunk of a desk across the room shattering it against a wall.

"NOPE!"

"NORA!"

"YEEESS!"

Jaune looked over to the new voice he heard and saw a girl with fiery red hair holding someone that had a pink stripe in their hair over her shoulder while unconscious, they looked to be wearing the same uniform. He could tell she was angry as she walked over to the orange haired girl. He watched them talk about something but couldn't hear them cause how far he was.

'Why are they all wearing the same thing?'

He was confused when she suddenly dropped the person she was carrying, then fainting herself.

'Why'd she faint and...is that smoke coming from her head?' He watched as smoke rose from her head.

He watched as the girl looked at the one on the floor, then the one who was dropped but soon went back to digging through the piles humming some song. But as she started digging, he heard a new voice come from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw a girl with blond hair, it almost looked gold to him. He saw that she was wearing the same uniform as the other three. She walked in saying something about the room but that was all he heard. Then he watched as three more girls walked in the room, also wearing the uniform. Though from where he was he couldn't really see what they looked like just the color of their hair or what they were wearing which was red, white, and black.

'I guess everyone wears the same thing.'

He went back behind the desk before they caught him. He looked around the room more to see if he could tell where he was but couldn't. Until he saw what he was wearing.

"Why am I wearing a uniform?" He wondered if his sisters put him in it.

***CRASH***

'What the?'

He crawled back up the desk to see what happen. Once he looked over the desk he could see the blond girl holding something in her hands but couldn't see what it was since her back was to him, but it was quiet enough so he could hear some of what she was saying.

"Looks like he went out with a _Yang_. Eh! Eh!"

"Hehe"

He was too late to realize his mistake as he clamped his hands over his mouth trying to hold in his laughter, while quickly hiding back behind the desk.

'Did they hear me?' He knew he shouldn't look but he had to know if they heard him. He slowly started to look over, his hands were shaking as he peeked over the desk.

As he peeked over the desk he saw they each had a face of shock on their face while looking at each other, except the one with orange hair who was building a statue made of rock and wood that looked to be some animal he's never seen before, while singing some song. He looked at each of them getting a better look, but he almost screamed when he looked at the girl with a black hair and bow looking over at him. He shot back behind his cover, he felt as if his heart was about ready to burst from his chest.

'D-DID SHE SEE ME, W-WHAT DO I DO!'

He looked around the room trying to find a way out until he saw a door just a few feet away that he could sneak through and get away. He was lucky because while they were looking around the room the one with orange hair kept throwing things around earlier she made him enough cover that led all the way to the door so he couldn't be seen by them.

'How'd I miss that?'

He started crawling on the floor quietly as possible so they wouldn't catch him. His heart was beating so fast. He was worried about what would happen if they caught him which made him continue to crawl to the door. He was almost to the door until he heard someone running, their heels hitting the floor as they ran. Whoever it was they were fast and getting closer to him. That made him decide to get up and sprint to try reaching the door but as soon as he was just a few feet from the door he felt someone wrap their arms around his chest and hold on tightly.

He could feel as he rolled for a few seconds until he felt himself come to a stop. He was scared thoughts of what they would do to him running through his head, but he was curious of who caught him. When he finally looked up at who was holding him he saw the girl with the black bow staring at him wide-eyed.

'Why is she staring at me like that!?'

"Jaune?" She said sounding more like a question than a statement.

'How does she know me!?'

He was now close to having a panic attack. How did they know who he was? Was she the one who brought him here?

"H-how do you know my name who are you!?"

He could see the others walking over. He didn't know what to do she was still holding him so he couldn't run. He couldn't think of anything, all he could do was to curl up in fear. He continued shaking in fear waiting for them to do something. He could barely hear them.

"Please don't hurt me."

That was the last thing he said before passing out.

* * *

**(Present time)**

"Blake, did you hit your head or something after you jumped?" Yang said questioning her partner, who is still holding the sleeping child. "Because I don't think Jaune was this small or even a child?"

"Then why would a child be in beacon and wearing a beacon uniform?" She stated plainly

"Well, that's... because of the…uh...never mind." She sighed before crossed her arms looking away from her partner.

Blake proceeded to get up from the floor, still holding Jaune. She looked at everyone else seeing them still brain dead on the floor. She rolled her eyes before walking over to Yang that was still brooding to herself. She held Jaune out in front of Yang. She looked at her questioningly.

"Take him so I can wake them up."

She rolled her eyes and took Jaune holding him over her shoulder. She watched as her partner reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small packet.

"What Ya got Blakey?"

"Just watch."

She smashed it between her fingers, then tore one end off and placed it under Ruby's nose.

***Sniff***

"Aaaaahhh it burns!" She screamed curling up on the floor while holding her nose as she teared up.

***Sniff***

"Ah, no more Winter please!" Weiss screamed covering her nose.

***Sniff***

"Jaune!"

***Sniff***

"Nora!"

***Sniff***

"BOOP!"

* * *

Now that Blake was done waking everyone she walked back over to Yang who was still holding Jaune but was now cradling him. She looked at her questioningly.

"I know that look. I'm holding him like this because it's easier while he's sleeping." She said while looking at Jaune sleeping in her arms.

Blake was about to continue but was knocked face first to the floor by Ruby while using her semblance to run over and see the blond boy.

"OUM HE'S SO CUTE!" She yelled while whispering so not to wake him. She began petting Jaune's head as Weiss walked over to look until Yang started teasing.

"What's this? Weisscream _wants_ to see little Jauney?" As Yang said that a pink tint came to the heiresses face as she crossed her arms and looked away with a "Hmph".

"I-I'm just making sure there nothing f-fatally wrong with him from the dust you dunce." She said but mentally she was screaming about how cute he looked sleeping and wanted to hold him _so_ much.

* * *

Nora was known to always be hyper and was distracted easily by most things, Ren knew that better than anyone else. He remembered the first time he met Nora at the park when they were kids. He remembered that she had forced him to play with her, which later led to her blowing up an ice cream truck. He still doesn't understand how chasing a butterfly led to blowing up an ice cream truck. But her standing completely still staring at Jaune actually caught him off guard.

"Ren, why is our leader so small?" She asked actually calm and not her usual hyper voice.

"I don't know Nora. It was probably from the dust you hit him with is what made him this way." He said looking at the child that was his leader until a thought came to his mind.

"Nora I got a question for you?" He asked her, but she didn't take her eyes off Jaune.

"What?"

"What knocked me out when you were riding on my back out of the room after the explosion?" He waited but got no answer.

"Nor-"

"I don't know?" She said quickly still looking at Jaune. He watched as his friend was caught up in staring at their leader, so he accepted her answer and waited.

He looked over to Pyrrha and saw her eyes wide but standing completely still not making any noise. If he couldn't hear her breathing he would think she was dead.

'Why isn't she doing anything?'

* * *

Pyrrha didn't know what was happening.

She was torn in conflict within her mind. She was contemplating how her leader was now a child but on the other hand, he was so cute and adorable. No, she knew he needed to help and be turned back, but a small part of her mind told her no and wanted to keep him safe. She couldn't even take her eyes off of his small form as he slept in Yang's arms while the others crowded around him obscuring her vision of his small form which caused a burning hatred to form in her chest.

'MINE!'

* * *

"So what do we do with him since he's like this?" Ruby said as she continued petting him.

"I don't know sis but I like him like this, he's so cute!" Yang said slightly squealing with joy.

Weiss walked over ignoring Yang's teasing. She looked at him seeing his breathing was normal, his skin color was healthy.

Though it did take everything she mentally could not squeal just like the time she saw Zwei. She was still a Schnee after all.

"I think we should hide him for now, especially Goodwitch who knows what she'll do if she finds out about this," Ruby said loudly

She looked over to see everyone widen eyed shaking their heads no.

'Wha?'

"Finds out about **what** Ms. Rose?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Uh oh.'


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm waiting, Miss Rose."

"U-um w-well I…" She was terrified, she couldn't think of anything to say, maybe Yang could help her. She looked over to see that she was already gone.

'Traitor!'

She had to think of something to say. Until Nora started shouting about Jaune.

"She was talking about you finding out about Ja-mph"

"What was that Miss Valkyrie?" She looked over to see Ren smiling innocently while holding his hands over her mouth. She ignored both of them knowing the bombers antics.

She looked over to Weiss knowing she would get answers.

"What **happened**?" She hissed not in any mood to be dealing with any of this today.

"W-well Ms. Goodwitch there was an incident that caused dust to detonate and destroyed the room ma'am." She said nervously worried about what Goodwitch would do to them.

Glynda brought her hand to her head trying to sooth the migraine was coming to her from the stress that was just building more. She decided it would be easier just to fix everything then find out so with her semblance she fixed everything that was broken.

"Children if I am called **again** it will end with severe consequences is that understood." She said with venom in each word.

They all shook their heads, yes not wanting to anger her any more than she already was. As they watch her leave Yang walked through the door opposite of the room without Jaune.

Ruby sped over slamming into her sister, but due to constant times Ruby has done it she's able to take it without budging.

"Why'd you leave me with her… and where's Jaune!?" She cried with tears forming in her eyes. Yang patted her little sisters head before prying her arms off.

"Don't worry baby sis I just took him back to the dorm so no one sees him. I even have Zwei watching him so everything's fine."

"How'd you even leave without any of us seeing you," Weiss said skeptically that Yang could get past her.

"You guys didn't see the hole in the wall." She pointed to the place the hole once was but was now repaired thanks to Goodwitch.

"I think we should go check to make sure he's ok," Pyrrha said with her fake camera smile wanting to see her little leader.

"Great idea P-money lets go!"

* * *

What the hell happened!?" Team RWBY yelled in unison after opening their door. What they saw was like a horde of grim had come in and trashed the place. They were in so much shock Yang even missed Ruby 'curse'.

Yang's bed was smashed on top of her partners same for Ruby's but the two ropes holding hers were cut so half was on Weiss's while the other half stayed hanging.

They also saw their weapons in different places Blake saw hers embedded into the ceiling which she had trouble reaching. Ruby's was in its scythe form stabbing the floor. Weiss's weapon was in the wall but when she tried pulling it was stuck until she realized that the blade was covered in ice dust and must be stuck in a water pipe. Then finally Yang found her ladies embedded in the wall there was even smoking from the chambers as if just fired then saw two holes in the wall.

"Where's Jaune!?" Pyrrha yelled looking around the destroyed room frantically.

"Where's Zwei!?" Ruby yelled searching through piles of clothes books and furniture.

Nora walked with Ren while on his back looking at the destruction.

"Wow, Ren it looks like the time when I tried to-"

She couldn't finish because Ren had put his hand over her mouth before she told _that_ story. He still has nightmares of that day.

* * *

They finally fixed the ropes on Ruby's bed and put the books that held up Yang's bed back in place. They even got all their weapons back where they left them.

***Thump***

They all looked around to see where that noise came from until they saw a pile of books they haven't touched yet move in the center of the room. Ruby took a step closer to the moving pile of books.

She reached to remove the book from the top of the pile and once she did she saw red cloth moving in the air. Yang reached over and grabbed the piece of cloth pulling it out from the pile revealing their little corgi Zwei.

"ZWEI!" Ruby yelled happily grabbing the small dog and hugged him. She placed him on the floor before questioning him.

"Zwei where's Jaune!?"

Zwei looked up at Ruby tilting his head but soon his attention was pulled to the red cloth tied to his tale.

**"ARF!"**

Zwei started chasing it in circles running into thing trying to catch it. He started knocking over things even Ruby's weapon. Crescent Rose cut the rope holding Ruby's bed making it fall before stabbing the floor. The bed knocked over Myrtenaster, it laid on the pile of books still in the middle of the floor. After that Zwei ran and jumped onto Blake's bed making her "hiss" knowing that the intruder was on her bed. He ran around it still chasing the red cloth on his tail desperately trying to catch it until he knocked off one of the stacks of books that were holding up Yang's bed. As the bed fell it hit Gambol Shroud on its hilt launching it into the ceiling.

Then as the bed landed on Blake's Ember Celica bounced off the bed and hit the floor both firing a shot launching them into different directions embedding them in the wall. Then one of the shots had hit Myrtenaster's dust chamber causing all of them to detonate and coat the blade in ice dust launching it into the wall which caused the shelf above it to launch the items on it towards Zwei burying him in another pile of books.

They all said nothing and stared at the destruction the small dog cause in just a few minutes of chasing a piece of cloth.

"At least you know what happened to the room," Ren stated. Yang's eyes flashed red causing him to put his hands up before she grabbed her weapons off the wall and use them on him.

Before she lost it Yang walked over to the pile of books and pulled Zwei out again. She then untied the cloth from his tail so he wouldn't trash the room again dropping him to the floor. Letting him role around it before deciding to take a nap on Weiss's bed.

"Hey isn't that a tie?" Ruby said as she was pulling Crescent Rose out of the floor while Blake and Weiss tried to get theirs free…again.

Yang looked at it again and saw it actually was a tie, the one that was for their uniform but was much smaller.

"Uh guys I think this was Jaune's tie," She said showing it to everyone.

"Where is he!?" Pyrrha yelled looking at her with worry and horror.

"Calm down," Ren told her as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably the one who tied it to _Zwei_ right?" He asked getting a "yes" from Ruby.

"Then where is he!?"

* * *

**(In the hall)**

Jaune had walked down the hall after putting his tie on the dog's tail. He really needs to stop waking up in random places. After leaving the room he walked down the hall until he saw two ways to go so he went left.

He kept walking through the halls not seeing anyone except for some green blur that ran into one of the rooms.

"What was that?"

He knew he should walk away but his curiosity was peaked of what it was. He walked over and slowly opens the door to slip in. He ran over and hid by a desk. 'Why are there so many desks here?' He sees that the room is filled with boxes.

While he was waiting the blur ran across the room he could barely see what it was but he saw that things were being moved around before he could even blink. He saw that the boxes that filled the room were gone in the span of five minutes.

The blur finally stopped moving. What he saw was a man with green hair that looked like he stood in a wind tunnel.

"Well, now that the specimens are safely put away I can get some coffee." He ran out of the door to get his lovely drink.

Jaune barely caught any of that because of how fast he was talking. Seriously he could understand his sister when she's on a sugar rush but she never talked a hundred miles an hour.

He walked over to the desk then climbed onto the chair so he could see. When he finally got up he saw papers sprawled all over it. Then he saw a name Plaque that read 'Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck'. He then saw a green thermos sitting on the desk. He reached over and grabbed it and sat in the chair trying to open it. After a few minutes, he finally got it open. He looked inside of it and saw it was filled with a black liquid which smelled funny.

"Wonder what it is?" He brought the thermos to his mouth and started drinking, almost instantly as it touched his tung he began spitting out what was left that he didn't drink.

"Ugh" He was going to leave but as he got off the chair his vision started going black before he couldn't see anything.

* * *

**(Bacon courtyard)**

"Did anyone find him?"

"NOPE!"

"Nada"

"Sorry, sis."

They spent an hour trying to find Jaune they already checked the dorms, cafeteria, library, and all outside they still didn't find him.

"Man! Where could he be!?" Ruby yelled while gripping her hood. She now understands why her dad would freak when she would walk off when she was younger.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

They looked over to see Coco and Velvet walking over.

"OH! We're looking for Jaune!"

"NORA!"

"Oops sorry, Ren!"

Coco looked at them questioningly.

"What happened to Jaune?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"Nothing happened!" Ruby yelled.

"Then why are you all looking for him?"

They tried coming up with an excuse but couldn't think of one, until Nora got free from Ren.

"I blew him up. So now we have to find him."

Coco raised an eyebrow looking at everyone to confirm the answer which was a 'Yes' from everyone.

"OK. Then do you guys need help cause we weren't doing anything and I do owe him for helping Velvet here." She said throwing an arm around the rabbit Faunus's shoulder causing her to blush at the attention.

"I-it's the least I-we can do!" Velvet corrected while stuttering.

"Sure it will be quicker with more people!" Nora yelled not noticing everyone trying to tell her no. But they knew that she wouldn't listen to them. So now it meant they had to find Jaune before Coco and Velvet.

They watched the two enter the building to look for him through the halls. But before they could start looking again they heard people yelling which was coming not too far.

* * *

"Watch it!"

"OH GOD"

"Look out!"

"What is it!?"

They couldn't understand what they saw it looked to be a yellow blur moving around the courtyard knocking people over while others jumped out of its path. Even Sun who jumped onto Neptune's shoulders.

"SUN GET OFF ME!"

"No way bro then it can get me!"

"GET OFF!"

"NO!"

They sweatdropped at the monkey faunus. But looked away when the blur ran by them and stopped in front of the Arc statue staring at it. They could see it was Jaune but he looked like he was dressed like a mini Oobleck without the tie and glasses.

"There he is!" Nora yelled running over. But once she got close enough to grab him he was gone.

"Huh?" She looked around but couldn't spot him.

"Where'd he go, he was just here!" She yelled looking around.

They looked around but couldn't see anything. But Black saw him as he stopped by a tree staring at a butterfly that was on a flower. She slowly crept to the tree, then up into it hiding among the branches so she could catch him. She waited for him to get close enough. As she watched him she saw the look on his face that looked as if he was in a trance of some sort. Once he was directly underneath her she brought out Gamble shroud ready to wrap him up. Until Nora yelled out seeing him.

"There he is!"

When Nora had screamed it surprised Blake who was so focused on Jaune, she didn't realize she was using her cat ears to listen. So when she screamed Blake had gripped the bow trying to stop the ringing in her cat ears but didn't realize she let go of the branch she was on which caused her to fall towards Jaune. But as she was about to hit him Jaune vanished instantly so she had gone face first to the floor but was now grabbing her nose with one hand and her cat ears with the other trying to sooth the pain.

"He went that way hurry!" Yang said as Jaune ran off, heading to the front of the school. As they followed they saw he was heading for the bullheads. They all broke into a sprint, except Blake. They saw he was already halfway to the planes once they rounded the corner.

"Hurry, before he gets on board a ship!" Weiss yelled as she began creating glyphs in his path that would stop and hold him in place, but not enough to hurt him. But failed as he ran past them quicker than she could create them. He eventually made it to the crowd of students, who began jumping or rolling out of the way not wanting to get hit. Some even started to record everything on their scrolls.

"Ruby use your semblance and catch him" Weiss had realized that Ruby could chase after Jaune while the others tried cutting him off until he was trapped.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, get over here mister." She began chasing Jaune around the crowd. While Jaunen and Ruby were running everyone else saw a yellow blur being chased by a red blur that left rose petals behind it. Some started recording again to show others.

Everyone, minus Nora, Blake, and Ruby began thinking of a plan to try and trap Jaune so they could grab him and book it back to the dorm. They started their plan by sending Yang to hide in the crowd.

"Ruby, lead him back to the school!" Weiss yelled.

"Okay"

She began speeding up, but still not enough to catch him. But once he began heading for one of the ships Nora stopped him. "Oh no, you don't." She yelled bringing her weapon out changing it into its hammer form. She then slammed it into the floor, launching students as the cement floor shot up. When Jaune noticed the wall she created he change his direction away from it and towards another bullhead.

As Jaune sped towards the second bullhead he hadn't seen Ren who was hiding inside of it. They had given him the job of keeping Jaune off any bullhead if he got too close. He watched as Jaune run towards him. 'Hope this works' He brought out Storm Flower and began to shoot down the ramp hoping Jaune would change direction. Luckily Jaune did change his path, just as he was about to enter the hail of bullets. Ren signaled Pyrrha to start her part of the plan.

When she saw the signal she began creating a wall out any metal nearby. As Jaune neared the wall he switched to the left instantly. She saw this and moved the wall into his path again. She repeated the process until she had finally gotten him to head for the bridge straight to Beacon, which caused many to move out of the way before they get hit.

Once everyone fled only one person stood in place. "Well looks like that's my signal." Yang got into a stance so that she could catch Jaune as he went full speed into her, just like when she would have to catch Ruby while she learned to use her semblance. "Come on show mama Yang what you got!" She watched as he seemed to speed up even more as he neared her which caused Ruby to put more effort into the chase.

As he got closer Yang prepared to catch him. But he suddenly stopped and proceeded to stand in the one place which confused her. Why would he after everything to keep away from them suddenly stop in front of him?

"Yang look out!" Weiss yelled hoping to warn her.

Yang looked up from Jaune and saw what Weiss was warning her about. She looked back to Jaune glaring at him while he stared at her with an innocent smile. "Clever boy."

A second later Ruby slammed full force into Yang launching them both down the bridge. Everyone was shocked that Jaune could think of such a plan in the state he was in. But while everyone was staring Jaune began running again down the bridge passing Yang, Ruby, and Blake who finally stopped then ringing in her cat ears. As Jaune passed them Ruby was the first to get back up and instantly chase after him again while everyone else followed.

"Wait for us!" Nora yelled as they all followed the two speedsters as they entered the school.

* * *

"So where should we start?" Velvet asked while walking with Coco through the halls looking for any sign of Jaune.

"Not a clue. I was just going to walk the halls until we came across him." She looked around to find any trace of him. As they walked they saw a blur run at the end of the hall coming at them and fast.

"What the?"

***SCREEEEECH***

They looked to see nothing in front of them until they looked down and saw a child looking directly at Velvet which was making her nervous.

"Bunny." He said while pointing at Velvet's rabbit ears. But as they were about to speak to the child he sped past them then rounded the corner going into a different part of the school.

"Ok, what was that?"

"I… don't…know," Coco said still looking to see if the kid would come from around the corner again. Then as they were about to follow they were stopped by someone screaming.

"Look out!"

Before they could turn they felt like a boarbatusk ramming into them at full force. They rolled until the hit the wall at the end of the hall. Luckily their auras were fixing each of their concussions.

"BABY SIS ARE YOU OK?!" Yang yelled running after seeing her sister wipe out.

"Ugh," They moaned at the yelling which was just making their heads hurt much worse than they were now.

"Yang please my head is killing me." She hoped Yang would shut up and stop making the pain worse.

Everyone else finally caught up after Ruby tried to catch Jaune but turns out he was faster than Ruby with her semblance. How was that possible?

* * *

**(Oobleck's classroom)**

"I can't believe I forgot the thermos sitting on my desk." He said to himself as he went back to his classroom for the coffee he had left behind. He walked in to see everything where he had left it.

"Ah, there you are." He reached for his thermos but as he lifted it he noticed it was lighter than it should be. He opened it to see it was half empty.

"Where'd it all go?"

* * *

**(Random Hallway)**

'Why can't there be one day where nothing happens?'

Glynda thought as she walked the halls around the school. She just wanted to enjoy her day off, was that too much to ask? Just one day where she didn't have to deal with the headmaster's antics or even the students causing thousands of lein in destruction to the school. Now she has to spend the rest of her day looking for some blur that was somewhere in the school.

"Look out!"

Glynda looked down the hall she was passing to see students jumping out the way of the blur that she was looking for. She brought her crop up and grabbed the blur with her semblance bringing it into the air while causing the dust and dirt that was caught in the wind from its speed to cover the small area so she couldn't see it.

"Now let's see what's causing all this trouble."

She walked over and stood in front of it. She then blew the dust away and what she saw she couldn't believe she would ever see again.

"Auntie Glynda?"


	4. Chapter 4

After both teams had lost Jaune in the halls when Ruby crashed into Coco and Velvet. They continued to look around the school trying to find him. They even tried asking if anyone had seen a small blond child, but it was as if he completely vanished. Eventually, they all decided to head back to the dorm and rest. Then start looking for him first thing in the morning. But now Ren and Nora had to calm Pyrrha down who was pacing the room after realizing Jaune was alone all night.

"Where is he?!" She yelled constantly pacing the room repeating the same words since she woke up. Meanwhile, Ren was looking on his scroll checking to see if anyone posted anything about a yellow blur or a blond child. Nora was busy digging through Jaune's stuff, but since no one told her to stop she kept looking through everything he had.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Pyrrha yelled throwing her hands into the air.

"Nora, can you please?" Ren asked her, while he continued looking at his scroll.

She jumped up with a big smile on her face. "Ok!" She started walking over to Pyrrha. She started putting on her gloves before reeling her arm back and bringing an open palm straight to Pyrrha's face.

***Smack***

Pyrrha froze feeling a stinging pain in her cheek. She looked to see Nora standing in front of her with her hand out. She then grabbed Pyrrha's shoulders and started shaking her. Pyrrha was sure Nora was giving her whiplash.

"Pyrrha calm down, we are going to find him, you just need to remain calm!" She yelled as she continued to shake Pyrrha, who now may have a neck injury. She then let Pyrrha go causing her to stumble back into her bed, as she lay on her bed she could see little Jaunes were running over her head.

"That was a little much don't you think?" Ren questioned not taking his eyes off his scroll.

"Nope!" She went back to digging through Jaune's stuff happy to help.

* * *

While Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha were in their room Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were busy doing their own thing.

Ruby was still lying on her bed, after they fixed it, with an ice pack on her head with a bag of cookies next to her. Turns out her, Velvet, and Coco got a concussion when they hit the wall. So Yang stayed up all night and kept her awake. She still didn't understand why Yang gave her the ice pack before jumping into her bed for sleep.

Blake was doing the same as Ren looking on her scroll to see if anyone has said anything but still came up with nothing. Meanwhile, Yang was sleeping, being exhausted after trying to catch Jaune yesterday then spending all night to make sure her baby sister didn't slip into a coma. While they were all relaxed, Weiss was busy studying the dust she collected from the class even though she was making no progress on finding what combination of dust it was made from.

"Ugh." She groaned while slamming her head into the desk.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby said as she looked down at her partner while eating a cookie now that her concussion was finally healed.

She looked up and glared at the pink dust in front of her, mocking her.

"I don't know!" She yelled as she threw her arms up into the air then slamming them on the desk.

"No matter what tests I do I can't find the combination that was used to make it, I know it's mocking me! It mocks a Schnee that cannot find what dust it's made from!" She yelled still glaring at the dust.

Both Blake and Ruby, except for Yang who was still dead asleep, were worried about the mental state of their teammate. They needed to think of something to distract her. Luckily Ruby had a plan.

"Weiss~" She sang to her teammate.

"WHAT!?"

She yelled as she turned to Ruby, but once she did she was hit in the face with a ball of fluff then caught it to see it was Zwei. Instantly she went from stressed to relax.

"Oh, Zwei you are just the cutest little fluffy puppy!" She squealed as she went to her bed to play with Zwei.

"I can't believe that worked," Blake said in disbelief that her enemy calmed Weiss down in just seconds while Ruby smiled lying back down to eat cookies.

Then as everything settled down each of their scrolls went off. They all looked at the message, except Yang who was sleeping, they saw it was a message to report at Ozpin's office.

"No!" Ruby whined as she got up from the bed walking to the door with Weiss while Blake tried to get Yang up.

"Come on Yang"

"Mmm"

"Come on, we need to go."

'Mmmm, five more minutes." She mumbled turning to face the wall and continue sleeping. Blake knew only one way to get her up. She walked over to the dresser and started digging through it. She smirked as she pulled out the one thing Yang feared the most.

***Snip* *Snip***

***Woosh***

She looked back at the bed to see if Yang was gone. Her footsteps could be heard getting farther away from the room. She smirked knowing the sound of scissors would get her moving. She tossed them back into the dresser before she walked through the door and saw NPR standing with her team in the hallway.

"Where you guys going?" Ruby questioned not expecting to see them out.

"We were told to go to Ozpin's office," Ren answered. "What about you?"

"Same, oh no what do we say about Jaune!?"

Ruby realized that Ozpin would want both teams but Jaune was missing and even if he wasn't missing he was a kid. How are they going to explain that?

"Maybe we can say he's in the infirmary cause of the explosion yesterday!" Nora yelled while on Ren's back.

"Then what happens if he checks?" Weiss said skeptically.

"Then we say we don't know, worked all the other times we said it." She said as she started braiding Ren's hair. While she did that he continued searching through his scroll for anything on Jaune.

Weiss thought about it anytime they asked where Jaune they would say they didn't know where he was, so yeah that would work. She decided it was better not to think about it and just go.

"Well let's get moving then," Ruby said as they walked off to Ozpin's office leaving Zwei sitting in the doorway.

***ARF***

* * *

**(Ozpin's Office)**

Ozpin watched the group through the cameras make their way to his office but his attention was caught watching the small dog that belonged to Ruby as it started to drag pillows from JNPR's room into RWBY's.

"What a peculiar dog." He said sipping his mug as the corgi began dragging sheets and blankets into the room.

* * *

**(Teams RWBY and NPR)**

Both teams stood in the elevator waiting to reach Ozpin's office. They stood in silence waiting to arrive until Ruby spoke up. "What do ya think Ozpin wants?" She asked everyone waiting for a response.

"Maybe he wants to find out who blew up the dust lab or why we tore apart the transport station yesterday, oh, maybe it's about both!" Nora said as she started playing with Ren's hair.

As they started coming up with more ideas the doors open making them quiet, even Nora. They all could see Ozpin as he stood looking out the window while drinking his coffee.

"Ah teams RWBY and JNPR, please have a seat." He said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

As they each took a seat Ozpin took the moment to make a call on his scroll but kept getting voice mail. 'Where could she be?' He put it back in his pocket and walked to his desk. He took a seat in his chair. He looked at each member of the teams noticing two are missing.

"Where are Mr. Arc and Miss Xiao Long?"

They completely forgot about Yang who might be somewhere hiding. Thankfully Weiss was first to answer. "Forgive us, Headmaster, they both have been gone since yesterday and neither of us has been able to contact either of them, sir."

He said nothing as he looked at Weiss which was making her nervous.

"OK then, thank you, Miss Schnee."

He pressed a button on his desk which caused a screen to appear above him. On the screen were multiple photos and videos from yesterday. Each one is either about a blur causing mayhem or about their destruction at the airships yesterday. They said nothing as Ozpin stared at them with no emotion. He just sat there drinking his coffee.

"Would any of you care to explain why you caused so much destruction yesterday?" They knew Ozpin wanted an answer but they couldn't think of one. But while trying to think of an excuse, they didn't notice Ozpin wasn't even paying attention. What he was focused on was where Glynda was so he didn't have to do this.

'Where could she be? I sent her the message to look for some blur yesterday and that was it, no one has seen her. Now I have to do this while I could be enjoying my coffee and relax.'

"Um, sir?"

He looked over at Ruby who looked very nervous.

"Yes, Miss Rose?"

"W-well about y-yesterday, the reason we caused all that destruction yesterday w-was so that we could keep whatever the blur was from leaving Beacon and cause harm in Vale, uh sir."

Ozpin stared at the reaper, who looked close to passing out. He then placed his hand on his chin and thought. Yes if the blur, whatever it was, had gotten to Vale it would have caused some kind of panic. So with them keeping it at Beacon, it could be handled without anyone knowing which meant no paperwork or call from the council. Which was a win-win for him. He looked back to the teams with a small smile.

"Yes if it had gotten to Vale it may have caused a panic. Clever thinking Miss Rose."

Both teams felt relieved that their lie was working.

"Oh, I have a question, have any of you seen Glynda?"

"No," They all said in unison.

"Oh very well then. You may go, enjoy your weekend." He said as he turned his chair to look out the window waiting for them to leave.

As they packed into the elevator they began to plan for where they should start to look for Jaune. Once the doors closed Ozpin tried again to call Glynda.

* * *

**(Glynda's room)**

Glynda was currently with Jaune, who was dressed in a blue tee with brown cargo shorts. Surprisingly she had something for him in his current size. After she found him yesterday when he had called her auntie, after so many years, he had instantly fallen asleep. So she had taken him back to her room so he could sleep. When he had woken up the next morning she tried to question him but he only seemed to remember his family and herself from a young age. She decided to do what she would do with him when she would watch him which was teaching Jaune the types of grim.

 **"** Okay Jaune let's go over it again, what is this?" Glynda said as she raised a card up to Jaune. He looked at the card trying to remember what it was.

"It a bay woof." He said hoping he was right.

"Very good Jaune, now what's thi-" As she pulled another card to show Jaune her scroll began to ring for the ninety-seventh time that day. She tried her best to ignore it, but with it constantly going off from calls and texts it was ruining her good mood.

"Jaune wait here for a moment."

"K"

Glynda walked away leaving Jaune on the couch. She picked up her scroll and saw that every call and message was from Ozpin. She shut the device down before walking back to teaching Jaune.

"Okay, Jaune whe- Jaune?"

She looked around the room but couldn't find him, but saw the door to the hallway was open. Then she remembered the most important thing when she would watch Jaune. Which was 'Never take your eyes off him' every time someone took their eyes off him he would wander off.

She ran out through the door hoping to find him before something happens or worse somebody finds him.

* * *

After the teams left Ozpin's office they had decided they needed to find Yang so they could start looking but...they had no idea where to start.

"Does anyone know where we should look for Yang?" Blake asked as they looked for Yang who's been gone since this morning. Then Ruby had a thought about where she could be.

"I know when dad first tried to get Yang's hair cut she smashed him through the wall of the salon. Then went to the gym to box, so maybe the practice room destroying the training bots."

"Then let's go get her if she's been there all this time she should have calmed down," Weiss said as they made their way to the training room. As they neared the room they heard screams of rage and sounds of metal being crushed. Which meant Yang was near.

"Sis are you in here?" Ruby asked as she opened the door. Her answer was a bot being thrown at the wall next to the door.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Guys I found Yang!"

"We heard," Weiss said as they all walked over. They looked at the destruction that she caused to the room. Bots were torn apart and strewn across the room. There were holes in the walls and floor. When they looked at Yang she stood at the center of it all and looked like she was about to drop.

"She should be done soon," Ruby said watching her sister.

"How can you tell?" Ren asked her.

"She didn't sleep all night so she's running on fumes."

As Ruby said that Yang's semblance instantly went out and she fell to the floor.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Who wants to carry her this time?" Ruby asked her team, but no one wanted to do it. So Ruby ordered one.

"Blake as team leader I order you to carry your partner back to the room!" She said while pointing at the cat faunus. Who signed before going to collect her sleeping partner.

"I think we should go back to the dorms before someone sees this," Ren said referring to the destroyed room and robots.

"Agreed," Weiss replies opening the door.

As they all left the room they realized Nora wasn't with them, until they saw her at the end of the hall. She looked to be talking to someone before waving bye to whoever it was.

"Nora, where have you been?" Ren asked her wondering what she did while he was away.

"Oh hey, guys there you are! I was looking for you."

"We can see that but who were you talking to?" Weiss said getting irritated from her.

Oh! I was just talking to Jaune.

"Oh well, I guess wait, WHAT!? You were talking to Jaune!" Weiss yelled.

"Yea! While I was looking for you guys I found him walking around. He looked so cute in his little blue shirt and shorts!."

Weiss started shaking the bomber in rage.

"Why didn't you stop him you imbecile!?" She yelled in rage before letting her go.

"Who?"

"JAUNE!" She yelled ready to freeze the pink bomber.

"Oh right...I forgot."

"Nora you should have stopped him when you saw him," Ren told her while Ruby tried to stop Weiss from turning Nora into an ice sculpture.

"Sorry, Ren."

"It's fine Nora, just means we have to keep looking for him. Wait did you say he was wearing a blue shirt and shorts?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know what kind of shorts he was wearing?"

"Yea brown cargo shorts."

"Okay, one more question. Was he moving as fast as he was yesterday? "

"Nope, he was moving normally. But he was talking a bit funny. Like he had trouble as he did some words." She said remembering how he was talking to her. Like when he said her name.

"When I told him my name he said Nowa."

Weiss had calmed down enough for Ruby to let her go. Then started yelling again.

"Why are you all just standing around!? We could be going after Jaune!"

"Oh no! Weiss is right! Jaune come back!" Ruby yelled as she gave chase after him.

"Here we go again," Blake said to herself as she began running while carrying Yang who began drooling.

* * *

"How ya feeling Velvet?" Coco asked her bunny teammate, who was checking her camera.

"I'm okay the head trauma was gone this morning so everything is fine. But how 'bout you are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you two going to tell me what happen to you guys or not?" Fox asked them curious of why they had come back yesterday covered in cuts and bruises, Coco never lets anyone touch her and even if they do it doesn't end well same for Velvet thanks to Coco.

"We just had a little accident with team RWBY and JNPR yesterday so no harm was done," Coco said as she looked through her closet for an outfit for the day.

"Uh Fox, where's Yatsu?" Velvet asked noticing the absence of their quiet teammate.

"Oh, yeah he said he was gonna train or something," Fox said before going to his bed for a nap.

A few minutes later the man in question walked through the door.

"Hey Yatsu, I thought you were going to train," Velvet asked.

"Couldn't the training room and bots were trashed by the first year." He said while grabbing a book from the shelf and going to his bed to read.

"Oh, really I wonder who it was?" Velvet said to herself until she heard someone yelling.

"Looks like they're at it again." She said as she heard multiple people yelling 'Jaune'.

Suddenly Coco started dragging Velvet out of their room.

"Wait where are we going!?"

"We're going to the reopening of my favorite store. Don't you remember it's today? So let's go." She said as they walked to the Airships.

* * *

Neptune has know Sun long enough that he isn't surprised by many things the monkey does anymore, like yesterday when he jumped onto his shoulders. But right now he was utterly confused at what he was seeing.

"Sun where'd you get a kid, and why do you have him?" Neptune asked while looking at the small child, who Sun was holding.

"I don't know found him walking around all on his own wandering the halls on my way here, so I brought him with, little guys kinda shy. When I ask him something he just nods his head yes or no."

When the child looked at Neptune he tried to introduce himself.

"Hey, little guy my names Neptune, what's yours?" He asked hoping to get a name from the child. But his response was the kid turning his head to Sun's chest trying to hide from Neptune. Which made him feel bad for scaring the kid.

"Ah don't feel bad man," Sun said trying to comfort his partner. "He did the same thing when I asked, but he warms up to you after a while.

"What if we get arrested for kidnapping?"

"Come on man, we ain't kidnapping were just watching him until we find his parents. It is our duty as hunters to protect."

"Yeah I guess," Neptune said still not so sure.

"Alright, it's settled then! Let's get going before we're late the movie."

"Oh right let's go," Neptune said as he and Sun rushed onto the ship.

As it began to depart both Sun and Neptune didn't notice Jaune looking out the window to see both teams frantically searching for him around the school. Then his aunt who was currently questioning students that she levitated them in the air.

"Hey, Sun."

"Ya?"

"Uh does he look a little...sick to you," Neptune said as he looked at the kid over Sun's shoulder.

"Huh?"

Sun held Jaune in front of himself to see he was looking a little pale.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

...

...

...

"BLEGH!"

"AAAhhh Neptune help!"

"No way!"

"Haha Velvet where's my scroll!?"

* * *

**(Ruby POV)**

"Jaune! Where are you!?"

Ugh, how could we lose him? He only stopped talking to Nora for five minutes, how'd he just disappear!? OK calm down freaking out using going to help find Jaune. Besides how hard can it be to find a small, blond, and adorable child I just want to squeeze! No can't get restricted have to find.

***Bzzz***

Huh, I got a message? Wonder who it is. Oh, it's a video! Is that Sun covered in...ew that's gross! Wait who's tha- oh my god is Jaune! I need to tell the others!

* * *

**(Weiss POV)**

I swear hasn't that girl ever learned not to be distracted. If she had paid any attention we wouldn't be chasing after Jaune again. Okay calm down, losing your temper isn't going to help you find Jaune. But what if someone found him and is taking him to Ozpin or worse Goodwitch!

***Bzzz***

Huh nobody but my team has my number. Message from Coco. Oh, I swear if Ruby has been giving my number out she's going to- is that Sun covered in vomit? Ugh, I swear he always seems to cause wait is that Jaune with him!? I need to get the others!

* * *

**(Blake POV)**

Ugh, why am I always the one to carry Yang? I could be helping thanks to my heightened sense of smell and hearing. But no I got to watch Yang until she wakes up. Wait maybe if I could put her somewhere I could.

***Bzz***

***sigh***

Let's see what happen. Great a video of Sun getting puked on by...oh you've got to be kidding me!

* * *

**(Ren POV)**

"Nora I don't think Jaune would be hiding in a tree, he's much to small to be able to get up that high."

"Oh, I guess you're right."

Why can't couldn't I just keep an eye on her? Now we're all running around trying to find Jaune when he could be-

"Hey, Ren look I got a video of Sun getting puked on and look who else is in it."

Huh, who else could be in the video...huh so that's where he went.

"Come on let's go get Pyrrha!"

* * *

**(Pyrrha POV)**

Where could he have gone? My sweet Jaune, scared and defenseless. Who knows what would happen if someone found him like he was now. Especially Cardin. I swear if he does anything to Jaune I'll-

"Pyrrha we found Jaune, come on!"

* * *

**(Glynda POV)**

Ugh, how could I forget the three most important rule that Arc family made just for Jaune? I should have remembered it ' **Never** let him out of your site' or ' **Never** take your eyes off him' and ' **Never** let him wander off'. When she first watched Jaune she heard from the family that the time Jaune's father let him wander off for ten minutes they found him in a Beowulf den actually playing with the pups as the older grim watched _without_ trying to hurt Jaune at all. That day confused many that helped look for him. and now she broke all three. Who knows what could happen. Wait. Why didn't I think of this? If I check the Scroll messages I could find something.

Let me check...is that the monkey fauns covered in vomit with...Jaune! HA, I knew it I would find something now to get a bullhead to Vale!

* * *

**Well, that wraps it up. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter I'm really enjoying this and am glad you all are enjoying this too. I thought I was going to take longer but I guess I was wrong. I would also like to thank all of you who are following and favoring.**

**I've also seen a review and PMs asking about the age Jaune has been turned and I have to say it will remain a mystery until later so (not) Sorry. Also, I would like to give blaiseingfire a big thank you for making an Omaka in chapter 3. That's all I got to say so now as a final note if you haven't seen the Omaka enjoy.**

* * *

**(Omaka by blaiseingfire)**

"U-um w-well I…" She was terrified, she couldn't think of anything to say, maybe Yang could help her. She looked over to see that she was already gone. 'Traitor!'

Meanwhile, Yang carried little Jaune into their dorm room. "You should be safe here for now." She said to him. As she opened the door and walked in, both of their eyes widened in horror as they realized they weren't the only ones in the room.

"TRAITOR!" shouted the white armored man as he activated and spun around his electric baton. Jaune and Yang closed their eyes, held each other tightly, and screamed.

When RWB(Y) and (J)PNR arrived, they found the dorm room destroyed, with an unconscious Yang hanging from the ceiling with a rope tied to her feet. Jaune and Zwei were nowhere to be found. On the floor below Yang was a note:

'This is what we do to TRAITORS!- TR-8R'


	5. Chapter 5

Neptune stood outside the bathroom at the Airships as he waited for Sun, who was currently cleaning the vomit off of himself crying. He eventually started mumbling a toon while remembering Sun as he was running straight to the bathroom screaming as soon as the ship landed. He was screaming as if he was being chased by a horde of grim.

He even ignored the looks he received from people passing by or walking away as they heard Sun's cries coming out of the bathroom.

Neptune waited as he held the kid in his arms to make sure he didn't wander. He felt nervous, he never had to watch anyone, well younger than himself before. He looked at the kid, who didn't have a speck of vomit on himself which surprised him until he saw the expression the kid had. The kid's face reminded him of the times he and Sun were caught getting into trouble when they were little, maybe he could try and cheer him up, or at least make him not so worried. Then something clicked.

"Hey, don't worry kid. Suns had worse things happen to himself." He said hoping it would ease the kid's mind. Luckily he got a spark of interest from him. "Yeah, like the time he had tried practicing with his staff at the sewage plant back in Mistral." He told him while remembering things that have happened to Sun. "Yeah, he wanted to practice using his staff in close quarters fighting. So he decided what better place to practice than a sewage plant." He still doesn't understand how that was perfect. He honestly wonders if Sun was dropped on his head as a baby?

He noticed the kid lifted his head to look up at him, intrigued by the story. 'Bingo.' His face sported a smile as he put the kid down.

He then got on one knee. "When we got there we had to sneak past security then find a place he could practice. We spent almost an hour looking until Sun found a spot that he thought was perfect, which was above one of the tanks that held all the nasty and disgusting things that come in the place."

He told the kid, who seemed less worried and more interested in the story. "We had climbed up the pipes all the way to the top directly above the tanks and got ready to practice. But Sun didn't think about how his shoes not getting a grip on the pipe, so the second we started his foot slipped on the metal as he ran." He said almost laughing at the memory of Sun falling.

He looked back at Jaune to see he was fully interested in the story, and not worrying. 'Yes, it's working!' He continued the story while making hand gestures to help the kid visualize better.

"I watched as he tried grabbing the pipe but just couldn't get a grip. But as he fell I watched the look of horror on his face as he fell into the tank screaming for help, luckily the guards didn't hear him so we were still ok, well except Sun of course." Neptune said as he watched him giggle. Which was actually making himself happy.

"I watched as he swam around trying to find a way out while continuing to scream for help, so I helped him out." He lied. What actually happened was he sat on the pipe and watched his friend suffer. "When we finally got back to haven he spent hours in the shower scrubbing himself while crying. Then after finally getting out of the shower he burned the clothes in a trash can, got lots of detention after that. Also took some therapy before he finally got over it and stopped constantly disinfecting himself."

Neptune looked back to see his idea worked as he watched the kid giggling up a storm. Maybe now he could get a name.

"Hey, what's"

"OKAY! I'm ready!" Sun yelled coming out the bathroom clean. He looked at Neptune with a smug grin. "And you said carrying a spare change of clothes was pointless."

"Because you never needed them!"

"And look at what happens. So Sun one, Neptune zero." He said while using his fingers to show the score. Neptune just rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Wait Sun, when did you say the movie starts?"

"Uh, 10 why?" He asked as he picked the kid up.

Neptune pulled out his scroll to check the time. His eyes shot open seeing the time.

"Sun! It's 9:48, we're gonna be late!" He yelled at the blond monkey. Meanwhile, Sun turned his friend out as he thought of a plan. The kid looked up at Sun seeing he was looking up at the sky, so he did the same as Sun, looking up trying to find what Sun was looking at.

Neptune stopped yelling to see both Sun and the kid looking up at the sky. He gritted his teeth, trying not to strangle the monkey. "Sun!"

Sun eyes shot open as a wide smile spread across his face "I got it!" He tightens his grip on the child. Then started running towards the edge of the landing area. He stood at the edge for a few seconds as a smile widen as he placed one foot over the edge and fell disappearing from sight. Many people screamed as he fell off holding a child.

"Sun!" Neptune ran over to see if they were ok. He looked down but saw nothing until he saw a truck passing by with Sun sitting on it. "Come on or we'll be late!" He yelled as he sat atop the truck, legs crossed. The kid sitting in his lap.

Without realizing what he was doing Neptune jumped off the edge. But was lucky to land on another passing truck. But as unlucky as he landed face first. Thank you, aura.

* * *

**(Teams RWBY and NPR)**

"OK, so where do we start once we get there?" Ruby asked everyone while she sat in her seat polishing her baby's blade. They all realized, except Nora and Ren, that they hadn't thought of where to start looking for him, they just hopped on the airship to Vale.

"Ugh, it's just like the time we had to look for kitty cat here." Yang groaned as she rubbed her eyes, referring to Blake's attempt of leaving them months ago. Blake's response was to hid behind her book as she blushed. She was so embarrassed by the memory her bow slightly twitching.

"We'll just split up and look around. Always seems to work for us." Weiss said as she tried to fix her dust chambers. Her brow scrunched in irrigation. Damn thing still had ice in the gears, then in each chamber. It was going to take forever to fix. Dame Yang.

Over with Nora. She decided to take a nap while hugging a sloth doll she got from somewhere. Same with Ren who was napping in his seat to tired from running around all morning. Pyrrha sat by the window. They could tell she was antsy with the way she kept bouncing her leg waiting for them to arrive.

She still couldn't believe they had to wait a whole hour for another ship to arrive. Which wasted a whole hour of looking for her Jaune now that it's 10. As everyone did their thing Ruby stood up still holding her baby, making an announcement.

"Ok, it's been decided we split up and look for Jaune...once we arrive! " She sat back in her seat continuing to clean now that they had a plan. Good thing they're the only ones looking for him. Then the speakers kicked on.

"Attention all passengers, due to an increase in Nevermore activity we are forced to take a detour. So we will arrive at Vale later than expected."

Team RWBY groaned in despair from the announcement. Meanwhile, Phyrra sat still with a small smile not saying anything, but people around her could feel as if their jewelry was tightening around their necks and fingers.

* * *

Glynda waited for a plane that she had called for an hour ago. She was about to steal one but kept waiting. But as she kept thinking the plane arrived just as she started walking off. She watched the door open before boarding it herself.

"Uh, where to?" He asked through the speakers.

She looked up at the speaker glaring daggers. "To Vale and quick." She said voice full of irritation. She took a seat strapping herself in as they took off. As they did she made a note to file a new flight schedule for Beacon.

"Uh, I'm sorry but we have to make a detour due to Nevermore in that direction."

Glynda knew she forgot something she needed to have taken care of. Now she'll have to wait longer.

* * *

"Sun are you sure this is okay?" Neptune asked Sun as they walked from the concession stand to theater. Neptune had a bag of popcorn with a soda, while Sun held his soda with his tail as he carried the kid on his shoulders as he munched on the popcorn they gave him. But since the bags are bigger than him it was a little difficult.

"What we're just seeing a movie."

"But it rated R and he is definitely too young."

"Okay, I got it."

They took their seats close to the top of the theater. Sun took out his scroll and started typing on it, then pulled out a pair of earphones and handed them to the kid. He then put the earphones on him, before returning to his attention to Neptune. "There now he can entertain himself with my scroll and not watch the movie. Oh, wait, one more thing." He reached over and placed his scroll into do not disturb. Neptune did the same. Seems like every time they go to the movies someone calls them.

* * *

"Ugh, are you serious?"

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked while looking through her scroll, still waiting to arrive at Vale. How long is this flight?

"Neptune won't answer, what?"

"Why do you have his number? I thought you two weren't dating." She said remembering they only spent time at the dance and that was it. Or so she thought.

"We're not." She started looking at the cookie addict. "I just keep it for when we need to drag someone else into one of our plans. Like when we fought the robot, even though they did nothing. But when I need him he never answers."

"Then why keep it his number?" Ruby questioned her friend's reason.

"Because, uh, yeah you're right." She deleted the number from her scroll.

* * *

"I feel like I just screwed myself," Neptune said.

"Shhhh, the movies starting." Sun shushed him.

* * *

Ugh, finally! I thought we'd get here when it was D'Arc!" Yang whined as she walked down the ramp followed by everyone not even taking notice at her pun. It had taken them an hour to finally arrive and each was stiff from sitting even Nora. "Man, my back is killing me." Yang started stretching to loosen the muscles and crack her back from sitting for so long.

"It wasn't that bad Yang."

"Baby sis, I love you but come on my back is killing me from sitting so long and legs are stiff from not being used. I bet everyone else is just like me." As she stretched multiple pops could be heard coming from her back.

"Okay, you're right my backs killing me." She admitted to Yang as she felt the knots in her back.

"Ren turn around." Ren did as he was asked knowing what she was going to do. Nora turned herself around and linked her arms with his. She leaned forward lifting Ren up and laying him on her back. As he relaxed his body multiple pops came from him, Blake swore she could hear a sigh of relief come from Ren. Nora then placed Ren back on the floor so he could do the same to her. "Ready Nora?" She flashed him a smile. "Ready!" He leaned forward picking her up and laying her on his back. But as she relaxed her body everyone heard the pops in her back due to them being much louder. "Ahhhhhh~ that's better." Ren placed her back on the floor letting her arms go. While Nora looked extremely better Ren still looked to have a bad back.

"Thank you!" Nora caught him in one of her famous and feared bear hugs. As she tightens her hug Ren's back gave loud meaty pops that made the others cringe from the noise. But the stoic boy showed no sign of pain. In fact, his face looked as if he was in pure bliss. "Ah~ your welcome Nora." She let him go. He tried standing but his legs gave out on him, lucky for him Nora caught him before he fell.

"Hey Nora-" Ruby wanted Nora to crack her back but Yang stopped Ruby's suicide request.

"I'll do it for you, sis."

**(10 minutes later)**

"Okay Weiss and I will search near downtown. Yang and Blake will search around the docks, knowing Neptune and Sun they're doing something dumb. "Ruby then pointed to Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. "You three check all around the shopping district, everyone got their assigned locations?"

"You just made that off the top of your head didn't you."

"Yep, now let's go!" She grabbed Weiss's arm and sped downtown.

As everyone walked off to search they failed to see a bullhead land nearby. The door opened a very angry Goodwitch walked out leaving the ship to search for Jaune.

"Ugh, I forgot how uncomfortable those seats are." She remembered how bad her back would get with those seats back when she was a student in Beacon.

* * *

**(Sun and Neptune)**

"Dude...that...was...AWESOME!" Sun exclaimed as he threw his fists into the air still sitting in his seat. It was the best thing he'd seen. Guns, explosions, and nothing but jokes throughout the whole movie it was perfect.

"It was! When he was on the bridge and used one bullet to take three guys out with headshots that was awesome!"

"Hey, that kids been quiet this whole time. He still awake or did he fall asleep?" Neptune asked not being able to see the kid from where he was sitting.

Sun looked to see he was gone. 'Ah, crap we lost the kid! Oh, wait I got an idea.'

"Hey, the kid still got my scroll. Call it."

"I thought you put it on do not disturb." The blond looked at him with a raised brow.

"Come on. When I say I did something when do I actually do it?" He said referring to when they got noodles after they got thrown by that giant robot, leaving RWBY to fight it.

"...True." Neptune pulled out his scroll and called the monkey's scroll. They waited for the ringing.

"I'm on the train that's pulling the sick and twisted. Making the most of the ride before we get arrested. We're all wasted." They heard the song coming from the floor.

Sun got on all fours to look and looked under the seat to see his scroll lying on the floor but no kid. "Shit! Neptune, he's gone!" Neptune's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"What!? What do you mean he's gone!?"

"That he's gone!"

"Where is he!?" Neptune yelled at his friend.

"I don't know!"

"Then look!" They both rushed out the theater frantically looking for the kid. Which was going to be harder since they don't know his name? They were screwed big time.

* * *

**(With Jaune)**

Jaune walked back into the theater to see it was empty. Where were Sun and Neptune? He just went to throw away his popcorn now they're both gone. Maybe he should go look for them.

He walked out of the theater to see them both run outside to the mall screaming for some reason. So he started chasing after them but couldn't catch up to them due to being small. He saw them stop and start talking to people. He smiled now that he could catch up to them. But as he ran he wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Surprising that he hasn't run into someone yet.

***Thump***

He fell landing on his butt after running into someone's leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry little one are you okay?" He heard someone ask him, sounded like they had an accent. He looked up to see a girl with rabbit ears.

"Bunny?" He pointed to her ears atop her head. She looked up herself giggled when she realized what he was asking. She helped him to his feet then kneeled down.

"Yes, I'm part rabbit which means I'm a faunus. Do you know what that is?"

He shook his head yes. He'd seen many people with animal parts in his home when they'd go out. He never learned what they were called though. But he always thought how cool they looked. Especially Sun when he held stuff with his tail. He wished he had a tail.

"Are you with someone?"

His eyes widen remembering why he was running. He looked past her to see if Sun and Neptune were still there. But he saw they were gone, he tried looking but saw no sign of them. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest. Why would they leave him behind? Did he do something wrong?

"Oh, you poor thing. You must have gotten lost." She muttered picking him up.

He looked into her eyes they reminded him of his mother, it made him feel safe. It even made him forget about Sun and Neptune.

As she patted his back he heard a new voice. "Velvet you over here?"

"Over here." She called out.

"...Where!?"

"Ugh, over here, to your left!"

"...Oh!"

Jaune looked towards the voice and saw a girl who looked to dress nice like his oldest sister Angela. She wore very nice clothes, even a small hat on her head. But why was she wearing sunglasses while inside? When she finally walked over he saw she had multiple bags, each one being different colors and reaching from small to bags that were bigger than himself. How is she holding all of those at once?

"Why'd you ditch me?" She said looking over her sunglasses.

"I didn't, you read a sign that your favorite store was having a big sale for their grand opening. Then you were gone."

"No, I did not, hey who's the kid?" She said looking at Jaune.

"Oh, he bumped into me while looking for whoever he was with but he can't seem to find him."

"Oh man, that sucks. Hey, don't worry we'll find them." Coco reassured him.

"Wait, oh my god. Vel this is the kid who puked on the Airship." She said while fighting the urge to laugh remembering that guy screaming. She looked back at him curiously. "Hey you ain't gonna get sick again are you?" She asked not wanting puke on herself.

He shook his head which told her no. "Okay then! Looks like you're spending time with us, little girl."

"Um, Coco."

"Yea."

"He's a boy."

"Oh...my bad. Oh, wait I got an idea."

She put her bags down then pulled out her scroll and quickly taking a pic of the kid, leaving him surprised and slightly blind from the flash. She then posted the pic on all of her social media apps asking do you know him?

"And, done! Now we wait to see who knows him."

* * *

**(The Arc home)**

An Arc woman is known to be the most feared women to live. Even feared by the Arc men. A perfect example would be June the mother of seven daughters and one son. She was the scariest one by far as witnessed by the townspeople when she had chased her husband through the streets after he forgot their wedding anniversary. Dear God it was total destruction.

The daughters were equally feared.

The two oldest sisters Athena and Angela Arc. They were known as the most dangerous and destructive of the seven. Once when Angela had put blue hair dye into Athena's shampoo. It took their dad using Jaune to calm her down after she wrecked half the house and the edge of town.

Then there was Ellen and Valerie the third and fourth girls. They were much calmer than Athena and Angela which made them John's favorite. They were both the most loving and caring. They would do anything to protect their family. They two even once helped their dad after he forgot their mom's wedding anniversary. By using their baby brother to calm their mom down. That day they became his favorite.

Then Joan who was Jaune's older sister by 7 minutes. She was exactly the girl version of Jaune. She clung to Jaune growing up almost never leaving his side. Then when her brother went to Beacon she felt so lonely waiting for him to visit.

Then the two youngest of the arc family. Linsey and Kathy, they were famous for causing mischief with their older sister Angela. But at the same time, they could become as sweet and caring as Ellen or Valerie.

But there was one thing that all of them cared for deeply. Jaune. They cared for him more than anything and people knew that. There was an incident a few years ago when Jaune was gone for a couple of hours and nobody knew where he was. His sisters had destroyed two miles of forest and grim was around the town. But it turned out he was with his dad and grandfather. Who knew a 74-year-old man could run faster than his 44-year-old son from seven granddaughters who want to maim you.

But right now they may have a surprise in store.

Joan was sitting in her room going through her scroll bored out of her mind. Maybe she could look up that chick her sister always looks up because of her fashion.

"What was her name? Adel, I think" Joan wasn't much into fashion. She was more like her brother dressed comfortably in a hoodie and jeans. What's so bad about that?

She looked scrolling through the post not seeing anything interesting. Clothes, clothes, clothes, a guy gets puked on by a kid, clothes hold it.

"Oh, this should be fun. Wait, that looks like Jaune. No, that couldn't be. Probably just a kid who looks like him." She said knowing that would be impossible while trying to get a look at the kid but the angle of the camera wouldn't let her.

***Ding***

"Oh hey, a new post. Let's see..." She looked at the photo that was posted and she couldn't believe it.

"No, no, no it can't be it's probably just-"

"MOOOOM!"

Looks like the others saw the photo too. Oh well, might as well. Joan got up and ran out of her room yelling.

"MOOOOOM!"

* * *

**Here you go another chapter. I'm having a blast at this and hope you all are enjoying this. I don't get much to say so enjoy the omaka.**

* * *

Both John and Jonathan Arc thought it was a great idea to take Jaune with them on a fishing trip. Which was fishing in grim infested water? But they forgot one thing. Telling June where they were going and that they took Jaune with them. So when they got back they had to run as soon as the girls laid eyes on them. They were now screaming like little girls as they ran through town. People already outside watching and recording the whole event.

"Ah! Dad run faster! They're gaining on us." John yelled while trying not to get hit by the bullets flying past him.

"Hey, I don't need to be faster than them, just faster than you!" Jonathan yelled at his son. He'd been running for his life from his bloodthirsty granddaughters while holding his only grandson. Good thing his son was never faster than him.

"Get back here!" A demonic voice yelled sending chills down the two men's backs.

"Oh gods, it's June! Pops run!"

"I'm way ahead of you boy!" Jonathan yelled as he pooled aura into his legs hoping to outrun the demon his son married. A skill all arc men learn before they get married. By whatever gods why does every Arc man marry terrifying women? As they ran John's leg got caught on something. He looked down to see the chain from Ellen's weapon.

"Pops, help!" He looked to see Johnathan already in the distance running. He decided to do one thing that would get him into more trouble. But hell he's already going to die. He used Crocea More to cut the chain before running away screaming like a little girl like his dad as his daughter screamed bloody murder for both their heads as she chased after them faster.


	6. Mother's Day

It was quiet. That was the only thought in June's head as she sat on the couch hearing no arguing or screaming. Athena and Angela haven't started fighting. She hadn't seen even seen Ellen and Valerie since she woke up, now that she really thought about it where was everyone. She hasn't seen a single hair from them all morning, not even Jaune and Joan. When she went to check on them a note from Athena was in their cribs. She had said they were with her.

Was something happening? It was Sunday and they never do anything on a Sunday so what's going on. The only person she expected to see was her husband but he was gone when she woke up.

"Am I forgetting something? No one does anything on Sunday, I don't even do anything on Sunday." She got up and check around in each of the room. But each of them was clean and spotless. Even Athena's, something's going on. Every time she went into that room it was like a tornado destroyed it, but everything was neat and tidy.

She looked around the home trying to find one of them.

"Ugh, why did we choose this gigantic house? Not like I'm having anymore. Jaune and Joan were the last." She said checking another door, to find nothing. Then she heard a sound from upstairs.

"Ah ha!" She ran upstairs to catch them. As she went up to the stairs she saw Ellen turn the corner.

"Ellen! Come here!" She called out wanting to know what's going on.

"Eek!" She heard her daughter exclaim before speeding up. As she turned the corner she saw Ellen go into a room. Which was where they kept a lot of clothes rather than their rooms. Makes things easier that way. She walked over and listened.

"Hurry she's almost here!" Ellen panicked. She heard footsteps going around but then a loud thud was heard.

"Angela Athena, oh Oum there's so much blood!" Valerie yelled panicked.

"They're too...dangerous save...yourself," Athena said before what June presumed passed out.

"Yes save...yourself," Angela said before joining her sister.

She listened closely as it went quiet.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ellen and Valerie screamed before two thuds were heard. June broke the door and rushed in to see her four daughters lying on the floor. Blood pooled around both Athena's and Angela's heads as they lay face down. She rushed and turned them over.

They had no injuries but blood leaked out of their noses. Then Ellen and Valerie were unconscious but had smiles plastered on their faces with a small bit of blood on their nose. 'Where are Jaune and Joan?' She thought looking around but only seeing clothes. Then she heard something from the dressing room. She walked in to see a sight that melted her heart. She looked at Jaune dressed in a little Beowulf costume while Joan was wearing a red riding hood outfit. They both were lying asleep inside of a large picnic basket that looked to be made for this.

She watched them as they slept next to each other. She then saw a little sign by them.

'HAPPY MOTHERS DAY'

"Oh my! How could I forget such a thing like that?" She asked herself before looking back at Jaune and Joan. "Come on let's let you sisters sleep." She gently picked the basket up and took them out of the room, but she left a note for the four to clean the blood when they wake up.

* * *

**Happy mother's day to all of you who are reading this that is, in fact, a mom. I hope you have a wonderful day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Coco and Velvet)**

"Coco, why are we doing this again?" Velvet asked while she sat in a chair while a few different types of clothes and dresses meant for little girls were on her lap. The person in question though was busy styling Jaune's hair while he wore a plain white sundress that reached to his ankles, with a blue ribbon that was tied around his waist. He was also wearing a pair of white socks that reached his ankles and blue shoes with a strap on it. She then pulled a brush out of her bag and began to brush his hair to smooth it out and free out any tangles.

"Because," Coco said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Velvet just pursed her lip looking at the back of the fashionista's head. She placed the clothes on the table of the room they were in. Who knew Coco had a small studio she used for her photo shoots?

"Because...?" She said putting a hand on her hip. Coco stopped doing his hair and rubbed her eyes under her sunglasses, she sighed before she started doing his hair again.

"Velvet, I have done numerous types of posts and articles for women to see the newest brands and styles, but I've never done any articles on little girls. Mothers seeing the cutest styles for their little girls." She stopped and turned him around so she could do the back of his hair. "The reason for that is I haven't had a model for that. But thanks to this little guy I can make that happen." She said as she placed a blue headband to keep his hair back. The hair band had two flowers on it. One was a simple white like the dress and the other was a red flower.

"Wow." Was all Velvet could say as she looked at Coco's work.

"I know right? Velvet what's the one thing you see at the wedding right before the bride comes down the aisle?" She asked as she placed him on her little set then grabbed her camera.

"The flower girl." She said as Coco was getting ready.

* * *

**(Jaune's POV)**

What was he supposed to do? Coco dressed him up like his sister's would, but now what was he supposed to do? He looked over at the bunny, whose name he learned was Velvet, looked to be arguing with Coco about something, but he knew not to be nosey. So he looked around and waited, usually what he did when he would wait. He looked behind him to see a garden background. There were white flowers on the bushes kinda like the ones his older sisters would plant in the garden. The lights she had would make it look like it was early morning when she took the pictures, but strangely enough, the lights didn't bother his eyes. It was probably from having lights pointed at him all the time by his sisters so it made his eyes used to it.

She handed him a white basket filled with white and red roses mixed together. He looked at it confused. What was he supposed to do with it?

He saw her pull out a camera. It clicked. She wanted photos.

He instantly got in position for the photos. He held the basket in front of himself as both of his hands were holding the top of the basket. He then tilted his head to the side a bit as he smiled at the camera. He stood waiting for her to take another but she only took one picture which confused him.

'What's taking so long?' He thought as she held the camera in her hands. But he didn't notice her hands shaking as she held the camera. She dropped it and ran for the door.

"Wait, Coco!" Velvet yelled running after her.

'Where are they going?' He thought as watched them run outside quickly.

'What happened?' He thought as the door shut.

He put the basket down to the floor and stood folding his hands in front of him and waited. But he started looking around until his eyes landed on a door on the opposite side of the room. It was slightly open.

* * *

**(In the hall)**

Coco stood outside the room catching her breath. Velvet patted her back trying to help as Coco held her chest.

"Um, Coco are you alright?" Velvet asked worried why she would just run out like that.

Coco looked at Velvet over the edge of her glasses. She shakily grabbed Velvet's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"He is perfect." She said in a voice that Velvet has never heard before. Coco let her go and walked back in but stopped in the doorway, she looked frozen.

"Coco, what's wrong?" She said walking over. But Coco whispered something Velvet couldn't hear with her rabbit ears.

"What was that?"

She looked back at Velvet, her sunglasses hung low showing her eyes which were as wide as Velvet has ever seen them.

"He's gone." She said as she pointed to the empty room. Velvet looked around until her eyes came to the exit door leading outside to a hall. It was wide open.

They both ran after hoping to catch him. How far could he have gotten?

* * *

**(John and Jonathan)**

John was currently walking home with his father after both being hospitalized for a month after John forgot his wedding anniversary, again. He wonders if the beatings from his beautiful wife and daughters, about other things, are starting to give him brain damage.

"How can you forget the same thing every year that puts you and me in the hospital?" Jonathan asked putting emphasis on himself.

John didn't look back at his dad who was right.

"Can we talk when we get home, we're almost there."

They continued to walk in silence for a half hour until they arrived. But they stopped noticing something very wrong.

"It's quiet." They said in unison looking at each other.

"You first son," Jonathan said stepping back.

"No way you first old man." He said grabbing his arm.

"Who are you calling old!? I may be over seventy but at least I can remember my wedding anniversary!" He yelled ripping his arm away glaring dagger at his son.

"I may have brain damage!" John yelled defending himself.

"That would explain so much! Really a woman loves confidence!? You were so dense I remember June asking you out, then you proposed!" He yelled remembering when his son first met June. When she beat him into submission he knew his son was going to marry her, especially since he never gave up after so many beatings. The same way he met John's mother.

"That's what you told me women loved, and mom did the same to you!"

"Wait, stop," Jonathan said raising his hands, taking a breath. John also stopped taking a breath. "This isn't getting us anywhere." He said looking back at the house.

"Agreed," John said looking at the house, not seeing any movement in the windows.

"So how should weeeee!" John yelled as his dad picked him up and tossed him through the door. He broke the door from the hinges and as he flew inside and stopped after hitting something that sounded like glass.

"They aren't here!" John yelled from inside the house, but he sounded a bit funny.

"How can you tell?"

"June hasn't come to kill me for breaking her fine china!"

"Ooh, well at least it wasn't her wedding china."

"I can't feel my legs!" He yelled from inside. He'll be fine, probably. Jonathan remembered June doing worse to him.

"So they're gone? I wonder where they went?" He asked himself since his son was now lying on the floor staring at the ceiling with a bit of drool coming from his mouth. As he walked into the living room he saw a note on the TV, he walked over and grabbed it. His eyes come across over the paper before putting it down. He put it into his pocket and walked to the couch and watched TV.

"I think I'll take a nap!" He yelled before a thud was heard from his head hitting the floor.

* * *

**(Sun and Neptune)**

They sat on a bench panting after running all over looking for a small blond child. They ran for three hours before they met back up in the park, they both said to each other they looked everywhere but couldn't find him.

"What are we gonna do? We lose a kid, you know how bad that is and if something happens to him it's on us." Neptune said as it continued to sink in.

Sun sat on the bench thinking. But his eyes quickly opened as he felt a murderous aura, and it was large. He looked around seeing where until he saw Jaune's partner. She was walking over with a smile but Sun felt something bad coming.

"Neptune we need to leave now." He said pulling on his friend.

"Why? It's Jaune's partner." Neptune looked at her seeing nothing wrong. But Sun was freaking out.

"I don't think she wants to talk. It's more like she wants to hurt us, a lot!" He yelled as a spear pierced between them. They quickly got up and began to run as if the devil was after them. Which was accurate.

* * *

**(Ren and Nora)**

"Hey, Ren. Where do you think Jaune is?" Nora asked as she rode on his back. They had been looking around since they arrived but haven't found him. So Ren just continued to walk while Nora road on his back. Especially after Pyrrha walked off an hour ago saying she would look elsewhere and that was it.

"I don't know. That's why we're looking." He was honestly about to just call it and wait because every time they look they just waste their time and eventually they get a big clue of where he is or who he's with.

"Oh, Ren look! It's Pyrrha and she found what's their faces!" Nora pointed to Pyrrha who was chasing a screaming monkey and bluenette. She had her weapons drawn but wasn't using the gun mode.

"Onward Ren!" Nora announced leaning forward.

'Great.' He thought as he gave chase.

* * *

**(Weiss and Ruby)**

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked as she watched her partner press her face up against the glass window in a store. But she gave no response as she continued to stare. It was quickly running Weiss's patience very thin.

"Ruby!" She yelled as she shook the reaper.

"Wha?" Was her response as she looked back at the window.

"Ruby!"

"Wha?"

"What in oum's name has your attention!?" She yelled shaking her like a rag doll. Once her eyes stopped spinning she grabbed Weiss's face with her hand and turned it to look at the window.

"Oh...my...OUM!" She screamed at what she was looking at through the window.

* * *

**(Black and Yang)**

Blake's bow twitched as she followed Yang around. Yang looked back at her partner who was rubbing the bow.

"What's wrong Kitty cat?" She said walking with her arms behind her head. Blake glared at the blond before dropping knowing she wouldn't stop.

"I heard screams for some reason." She looked around trying to find which direction it was coming from but the screams stopped so she couldn't figure it out. But she was so focused she didn't notice Yang stop walking and walked into her and fall.

"Ugh, why'd you stop?" She said getting up. But Yang gave no answer, she just stared off ahead down the street. Blake looked past her partner to see a little blond girl standing in front of a building all on their own. But as she looked, thanks to her better eyesight, she could see better than Yang. Her eyes widened at what she was looking at.

"No, she didn't." She said mortified at what she was looking at. She may not know Coco at all, but she wouldn't dress Jaune like a little girl. Would she?

While Blake was in thought Jaune walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner. Yang snapped out of it and sprinted after him.

"Blake hurry he's gonna get away!" She yelled before turning the corner herself.

Meanwhile, Blake stood in place. Her eyes were slitted as she remembered how Jaune looked in that white sundress. He looked so cute, so innocent, so defenseless. Her eyes returned to normal. She shook her head before running after them.

"What was that?" She asked herself not realizing something awakening inside of her.

As she rounded the corner she ran right into Yang who stopped. Yang didn't notice because she was looking around to find Jaune but he was gone.

"How!?" She yelled grabbing her hair. Blake layer on the floor holding her head.

But soon Sun and Neptune passed by them being chased by Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Weiss. As Yang looked she saw Weiss was holding a bag.

She dropped that and picked up Black and held her over her shoulder and ran after the two. As they ran they didn't notice some people using their scrolls to record them as they ran.

* * *

**(Glynda)**

"Where could they be?" Glynda said to herself as she continued searching all over Vale for Jaune. After she arrived she began searching every store in Vale. As she knew Miss Adel was a fashionista and would shop for the newest brands and styles of the season. Which she honestly didn't know. She always dressed in her professional attire so she wasn't big on what was fashionable. Unlike the arc sisters. She remembers the times they would try to get her into new clothes and styles. Even going as far as to spill something on her so she'd take a shower and steal her clothes so she'd have to wear what they wanted.

So she ended up looking through every store in Vale and not a single clue of where they were. She looked through the city trying to find him before something happened to him. She eventually took a break on a bench in the park.

She really needed to get something other than heels. Her feet were killing her.

"Aaahhh! Faster Sun they're gaining!"

"Hey, I don't need to be faster than them just you!"

"Get back here."

"Aaahhh!" The two voices screamed like little girls.

Glynda looked up to see people she's never seen before running past her, a monkey faunus and some guy with blue hair.

'Probably dyed it.' She thought.

Soon she saw Miss Nikos, Schnee, Rose, Xiao Long, and Belladonna run past her. Then mister Lie came by carrying miss Valkyrie on his back. They all seemed to be chasing the two. She looked away from them too tired to put up with it right now. So she sat and put her head into her hands and rested.

"Wait a minute." She pulled out her scroll and opened the post. She saw they were the ones that had Jaune. She quickly jumped up and gave chase after them. But a few minutes passed and Jaune walked over and climbed up onto the bench so he could sit down. Once he finally got up he sat down he swung his feet back and forth.

After he left the building he started walking around but after a while, he saw Glynda walking around. So he started running over but he eventually lost her. But then saw her walk into the park but as he looked around he must have made a mistake. So he sat on the bench pretty tired after walking around all day.

He rubbed his eyes blinking as he sat down someone walked over and stood in front of him as they blocked the sun. He looked up at them noticing one thing.

'Orange.'

"Hello, small child."

* * *

**(The Arc women)**

June and her daughters had taken an airship to Vale. June was perfectly fine but the daughters weren't so much. They begged her to take another mode of transportation but she didn't listen.

"Mom why do you hate us. Hmph!" Athena said as she held her stomach and mouth as she lay on the floor with Angela.

"Will you two stop being such babies your sisters are fine. Honestly, how is it you all get sick like your dad and grandfather?" She said as she read her book.

"They're pass-hmph! Passed out!" Angela yelled pointing to Linsey and Kathy who were strapped into their seats. Then Ellen and Valerie who were both lying against each other as the room spun. They quickly hit the floor with a thud.

Joan was the worst as she was in the bathroom. The sounds she made while in there sounded like the most painful thing the other passengers have ever heard. But to the other sisters that were where when she was bearly sick. It would get worse.

Linsey and Kathy had done the smart thing their dad would do. They used the sleeping pills they brought knock each other out before they took off, so now they were sleeping with their weapons hanging in their hands.

June looked at them from her book but quickly went back to reading.

"It's going to be a long trip." She mumbled before going back to the book. She turned the book sideways and a page fell out and opened to a folded picture.

'You call _that_ a katana? I've seen bigger.' She thought before ripping it out and tossing it into the trash. She continued to read.

* * *

**(Coco and Velvet)**

They ran around the whole building before they ran out to the street to begin their search.

"Coco, why didn't you lock the door!?"

"I told you I would but I was focused on my work!"

"Well look where this got us now!"

As they ran out the door they crashed into someone. They all lay on the floor as they groaned before getting up. As Coco and Velvet got up they saw they crashed into two Atlas solder.

"We're sorry." Velvet said getting up.

"I'm not. Ow!" Coco yelled as Velvet elbowed her side. The two quickly got up and ran off.

"Rude," Coco said before she remembered why they were running. She grabbed Velvet and started to sprint down the street.

* * *

**(The two soldiers)**

"Ironwood is going to feed us to the grim!" The one with blue on his armor yelled running down the street.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you could keep your eyes on her!" The other with red on his armor yelled at his partner as they turned the corner to search down the street.

"I took my eyes off her for less than a minute!"

"To watch some guys get chased down the street by some angry chicks! You were recording it!" He yelled as they stopped to catch their breath. They spent 2 hours running around the city.

"I left for five minutes to use the bathroom and you lose Penny. Again!"

"Hey, she always gets away from you just as much as me!" He yelled back shoving him. They were about ready to beat each other until a certain person walked over.

"Salutations!" Penny said as she smiled at them. They looked at her and then the small child she was holding in her arms that was wearing a white sundress.

They looked at each other then back at Penny and the child.

"Should we be worried about this?" The one in blue asked.

"I don't know." The one in red said looking at the child.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Wow, those girls have some lungs."

"No, I think that's those two guys that were being chased."

"Probably. Oh, come on!" The red one yelled as he looked back to see Penny was gone. They started to run again down the street searching for her.

* * *

**Well looks like Penny now has Jaune. What do you think will happen when you place Jaune with the girl who is just like him. But I hope you are enjoying this story and Jaune in his new outfit. Enjoy this extra.**

* * *

It was two in the morning as the arc home was quiet. Except for both Jaune and Joan who had woken up crying. June had already taken care of them before so now it was John's turn. As they began to cry June heard it through the baby monitor on her nightstand, so she started to nudge John.

"John."

"John.

"John." June put more force into this one and kicked him out of bed. He fell out of the bed which was followed by a thud as he hit the ground. He said nothing as she called him one more time.

"John."

"Yes, dear...?" He asked on the floor still half asleep. As they cried again he groaned before getting up.

"I got it." He said even though June was already out like a light. He walked through the hall heading for the crying as he opened the door he was still groggy but as he walked in he could tell the crying was coming from one of the two cribs. He walked over to Jaune's and saw his son was sleeping peacefully dresses in his blue onesie.

"How?" He asked himself looking at his son as he slept through the crying.

He then looked over to Joan's where it was coming from. He walked over to her's as she wore the same onesie as Jaune. He picked her up and began to rock her but it wasn't working. He checked her pamper and it was clean, so he made her a bottle and sat down with her. As he gave her the bottle she turned her head and continued to cry.

"What's wrong Joan?" He asked her. He lifted her up but she continued to cry. As he looked at her his eyes drifted over to Jaune's crib. He stood up and walked over to him. As he stood by the crib he placed Joan inside and next to Jaune.

As she cried Jaune rolled to his side and hugged her. Her cries slowly died down and ended as she hugged him back. John looked at them as only soft breathing came from them, but in his head, he was cheering his son thank you that he could finally sleep. He put a blanket over them and slowly walked over to the door and closed it. He then walked downstairs to get some water before going back to his room.

As he walked out of the kitchen to the living room with his water he saw that June left the candle holder she got for Christmas on.

"She must have forgotten to blow it out."

He walked over to it and picked up the dish where she would put the cube of wax and as she told him it would release a fragrance to fill the room. As he was about to blow out the candle he stopped and saw it was a small light bulb.

He stared at the light for five seconds before his mind registered that the wax from the dish he was holding was now pouring down his hand and arm.

"Ah!" He yelled as he tossed it across the room. Once it hit the ground he saw wax had gotten on the walls and carpet. He had a look of horror on his face as his mind processed what just happened.

"June is going to murder me!" He yelled quietly to himself as he looked at the pink wax. He pulled out his scroll and looked up a way to get it out of the carpet, after looking he found he could use an iron and paper towels to get it out.

After looking around he couldn't find an iron but he found Athena's hair dryer. He began to heat the wax on the carpet with the hairdryer while the paper towel began to soak it up. But as he kept going it wasn't picking up the rest so he put it higher and set it on the paper but soon smoke started coming off it.

He realized the smoke and shut off the hairdryer, but he was too late because the smoke traveled up to the smoke detector and set off every single one in the house. Soon the whole house was awake.

"DAD\JOHN!" His wife and daughters yelled as the alarm woke them up. He quickly ran out his front door into the night as June chased him in her white nightgown.

"Get back here!" She yelled chasing after him.

The girls looked out the windows to watch it happen until Angela spoke up.

"Where's Jaune and Joan?" She asked Athena who had shut off the last detector.

They walked over to their room and opened the door and checked the cribs. Joan was gone but as they Checked Jaune's they saw the two sleeping peacefully even after the detector in the room was going off. Athena climbed up and shut it off as the other three looked at the two sleeping peacefully in their onesies.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Penny)**

Penny enjoyed her walks around Vale, one of her rare moments of 'freedom'. She enjoyed these moments that let her feel like she was a normal girl, not a machine filled with nuts and bolts generating a soul. She was enjoying her current walk today but wished that Ironwood didn't have soldiers follow her around until they took her back. She wanted to sneak away and enjoy herself a bit more without her escort breathing down her neck every ten seconds. Luckily she remembered the two that were assigned to watch her weren't the brightest soldiers. She could easily get away if something were to distract the one watching her while the other used the bathroom. Maybe she could get them to argue over something when he gets back, that usually gets all their attention away from her and onto the topic.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Get back here!"

"SUN GET OFF ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

She looked over to see a monkey faunus riding the back of a boy with blue hair and a red jacket. The Faunus seemed to be screaming like a little girl as she saw her friend Ruby chasing them along with her team, she saw another four she's never met before. She looked over to see that the soldier had pulled out his scroll and began recording the event taking place. Then a small crowd of people beginning to form around them. This was her chance to sneak away and enjoy herself more, she was a little upset she couldn't call for Ruby or else blow her opportunity to escape. She began to quickly walk away through the crowd making her escape.

* * *

After half an hour of sneaking, Penny had finally made it to her favorite place in Vale, the park. The park let her see different people, animals but especially because she could act like herself and not worry about the soldiers or someone hounding her. She could look around at everything and study its appearances such as the flowers, trees, and animals. Even the small child falling asleep on the bench.

"Huh?" She looked over to see a blond little girl wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon. She could tell from her rubbing her eyes that she seemed to be tired. She looked around to see that there was no one around, she was confused. Shouldn't there have been a mother or father around?

She decided to walk over to check on the girl. She now stood in front of the child smiling.

"Hello, small child."

She waited for a reply but she just looked at her green eyes with those deep blue. Penny sat down next to her.

"Do you know where you mommy or daddy are?" She shook her head no. Penny scanned her face but found nothing in her records of who she was, not even a name. Maybe she was like her and wandered off looking around and ended up lost, but on accident unlike herself. She then felt something on her arm. She looked down to see she had leaned into her arm falling asleep. Her small chest raising up and down slowly as she slept. Penny felt funny as she looked at her sleeping on her arm. She ran a diagnosis on her system to see if anything was damaged or loose but everything was okay.

She then started to search up anything thing that was wrong until she came up with a wander.

"Adorable." She said as she began petting the blond on the head as she slept. She carefully picked her up and carried her out of the park in her arms.

* * *

**(Sun and Neptune)**

"Sun get the hell OFF!" He yelled once again, but this time tossing him off and into the street. He quickly got up and ran after his friend. They 'both' have been running for over an hour from teams RWBY and NPR. They never stopped running especially Neptune after Sun jumped onto him and wouldn't let go. Neptune learned as he tried pulling him off that either monkey faunus have a very strong grip or it was just Sun. But another thought was if he had seen Goodwitch but when he looked she wasn't there.

"Aaaah!" Sun screamed, again, as he dodged Pyrrha's spear. Then Neptune jumped as she pulled it back with her semblance trying to hit him as she did. She'd been doing that since she first found the two, they were lucky she hasn't decided to use the rifle mode on them yet.

"Sun if we live through this I am going to kill you!" He yelled at his blond friend but as he looked Sun was gone. He then looked to see him climbing up a fire escape leaving him.

"Dammit Sun!"

"Every man for himself dude, Ah!" Sun screamed as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha' jumped up and continued chasing him. He wasn't scared at the first three but the second he saw Pyrrha he ran like Nora when it's all you can eat pancakes. So that left Neptune with a raging Yang, a tired Ren, and a sleeping Nora that was riding on Ren's back mumbling something about clothes and a tiny baby.

"Stop and I'll have Nora only break one leg!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned blood red. Neptune just cried out running faster causing Yang to also speed up. It wasn't going to end pretty once she got her hands on him. Ren eventually stopped running and stood in place, he looked back to see Nora still sleeping.

He walked off deciding to wait for them to find Jaune instead of wasting time looking.

* * *

**(Velvet and Coco)**

"Man, how can someone so small get away so quickly," Coco questioned as she was rubbing her eyes under her glasses as they sat at a café. They had stopped looking a short while ago after running around most of the time looking for the kid. Velvet had her head down on the table, ears drooping as she was worried about what could happen to him being left alone in Vale for so long. He could have gotten hurt and it would be all her fault. She just kept her head down as Coco looked at her scroll. She saw that after less than an hour her blogs were blowing up from the one photo she took of the boy.

'I need more photos of him. He's the perfect model.' She thought to check the number of comments and views in each blog.

"Coco."

'If one photo causes the biggest flood of viewers, then what would more do?'

"Coco."

"We need to find him."

"COCO!"

"Ah!"

The fashionista fell from her chair in surprise from the sudden shouting. She grabbed her glasses slipping them on before standing back up and sitting in her chair. She looked over seeing a blushing Velvet holding her hands over her mouth in shock. Other patrons were looking at her in surprise before slowly returning to their conversation or their drinks.

"Yes, Velvet?"

"I'm sorry." She quickly said before covering her mouth with her hands. Coco rolled her eyes, Velvet always got like this after yelling. The first time caught the whole team off guard because for being meek the girl's got a set of pipes on her.

"It's fine, what?" She rubbed her ears waiting for the ringing to stop.

"W-well I was going to ask if you had any ideas on where he would be." She said still embarrassed for shouting.

Coco shook her head as their order arrived. A small latte with a double shot of espresso and a slice of blueberry lemon cheesecake. For Velvet a small coffee and slice of carrot cake cheesecake.

"Let's just relax and enjoy our food. Then we can start looking again." Coco said taking a sip from her drink.

"Alright." Velvet said taking a small bite of cake.

* * *

**(Glynda)**

"I really need to buy shoes," Glynda mumbled as she sat in a booth at some Café. She tried keeping up but her heels were already killing her feet from walking around all day, the running didn't help that. She rubbed her foot waiting for her tea. But she just felt more worried the longer she can't find him. She was worried what would happen if she doesn't find him, but more so of what he's already been in.

"I should have kept my eyes on him and none of this would be happening." She stopped rubbing her foot and waited until they brought her drink.

"I'm a terrible auntie." As the words left her mouth her eyes shot open. She quickly looked around making sure no one heard her. Especially a student.

* * *

**(Neptune)**

Neptune was about to have a panic attack. He looked down from his position at a very angry Yang. She had finally caught him after trapping him at the docks. She used her babies to keep him from running anywhere else other than the shipping yard. So he decided to jump around on the containers then jumping back to the ground running around like a mouse in a maze.

He eventually lost her after repeating that for thirty minutes. He listened for the blond boxer waiting for gunshots or explosions, he heard none. He began to slowly sneak away until he was stopped by something suddenly falling on him. He looked back and all the color from his draining.

"Got you."

He was now in this situation of Yang dangling him off the crane by his ankle. He was being as calm as possible, which was quickly failing. He looked up from his upside down position to see the ocean. He was sweating bullets as he felt Yang's very strong grip keeping him up so he felt a little safe.

"Where is he?" She questioned him lessening her grip ever so slightly. Neptune instantly began to flail around screaming. She found this to her advantage.

"Where is he!?" She was honest about ready to just beat the crap out of him and go after Sun but she had to see if she could get anything out of him.

"Who!?"

"You know who I'm talking about, where is he!?" She screamed letting him go for a second. He screamed like a little girl almost wetting himself.

"I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Stop lying or I'll drop you!"

"Please in all that is holy, NO!"

He was about ready to piss himself as he looked at the demon below him.

"Jaune, where is he!"

He looked at her confused.

"What!? He hasn't been with us all day! We've had some kid that we lost and all-day we've been trying to find him!" He yelled hoping his answer would make her drop him away from the water.

Yang let her grip go and watched him fall as he screamed.

* * *

**(Arc Women)**

June sat in her seat waiting for their flight to reach Vale soon. She eventually blocked out her daughters whining so she could finish her book, in her opinion, it wasn't that good. But everyone else wasn't lucky to have the ability to block them out, Joan had begun to vomit more violently as she remained in the bathroom the entire flight. She was the most unlucky like Jaune because it seemed as if the airsickness affected her and Jaune the most whenever it started.

A female stuartist stood at the door with a worried expression on her face. She knocked on the door as it was quiet for ten minutes.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Joan gave no response to the attendant. She knocked on the door again a little louder.

"Ma'am, are you alright?

She was instantly cut off by the worst sound ever.

 **"BLUUUHHHH, UUUUUHH, UUUUUHH!"** The woman stood back wide-eyed as she listened to her spitting out whatever was left.

"Do you need something or anything to help?"

**"BLUUUHHHH!"**

The attendant just stood back wide-eyed at the sound. But instantly a blur ran past her into the other one and the same sound came from it.

"Oh, sweet Oum! **BLUUUHHHH!** Please put me out of my misery!" Athena cried as she released the contents of her stomach. The woman just walked away not sure how to deal with this. As she did the sounds just continued and every passenger had earphones or earbuds in trying to block out the sound but it didn't work.

June just sat in her seat reading without a care of what was happening to her daughters.

* * *

**(Penny)**

Penny walked down the street just looking around with her usual smile but it had a bit more enthusiasm in it as she held Jaune in her arms. She would look down at him every now and then before continuing her walk. She had been getting a lot of attention from other women. They were commenting on the child in her arms. They had been saying how cute she was. She never understood it but continued walking as she held them.

But as she walked she'd been hearing about chases all over the city and a screaming girl. Maybe Ruby and her team are on or better the soldiers that were watching her somehow got sidetracked into it giving her more free time to herself and the child.

"Maybe I can find Ruby and show you to her." She said to the sleeping child who gave no response but a small movement as they shifted in her arms a bit. She felt funny as she watched this as the word appeared in her head again as she continued her walk.

'Cute.'

* * *

**(Sun)**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Sun had continued screaming like this through the chase. The others, not counting Pyrrha, were surprised he hasn't lost his voice yet. He was screaming almost like Jaune during initiation. Pyrrha had already started trying to shoot him but due to his 'dodging', he was able to not get hit. He was just running from the bloodthirsty demon chasing him.

"Sun, wait! We promise Pyrrha won't murder you!" Ruby yelled as she chased him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Sun responded.

Weiss smacked her as she ran.

"Owie! Why'd you do that for!" She cried holding her head.

"For thinking that would work!" She yelled running as she held her bag from the store. Blake tried to use her weapon, mostly to try and shut him up because his screaming was killing her ears, but Sun had fallen off the roof and into an alley straight into the dumpster.

"WHY!?" He screamed jumping out and booking it to the street. They jumped down below before beginning the chase again, Pyrrha the most as the ground cracked below her feet as she landed. As she chased him metal around her began to slightly bend in her direction.

"Should we try and calm her down?"Ruby asked Weiss as they watched the warrior chase the monkey.

"You have any ideas?" She said as they looked at the angry redhead.

"...No."

"Let's just figure it out when we catch Sun," Blake said as she saw Pyrrha turn her spear into its rifle mode.

* * *

**(Ozpin)**

Ozpin sat in his chair slowly spinning as he sipped from his cup of coffee. Today had been completely boring for him, he even finished all of his late paperwork from the last three months, even for the current month. He never did paperwork. He'd been waiting hours in his office for Glynda to come and yell at him about not doing his paperwork or for not properly punishing teams RWBY and NPR after their destructive activity today. But she never came or called him, not even a message.

He was honestly hoping for Ironwood or the council to call him and argue about something, maybe that could give him some entertainment. But sadly that never happened, he then started flipping through the cameras all over Beacon to see if anything was happening.

He found Oobleck standing in the teacher's lounge by the coffee machine. He rubbed his eyes before he took off his glasses. He looked at them closely before cleaning them. He then placed them back on.

"Maybe I need to go have my eyes examined. See if I need a new pair." He soon went back to waiting for his coffee to finish.

Ozpin switched cameras finding Oobleck boring.

He then found Port in his classroom sitting at his desk polishing his Blunderbuss.

"Ah, what a relaxing day. It's a shame though, no students around to tell my riveting stories to!" He finished polishing his weapon and put the rag down. He then pulled out a sharpening stone and used it on the ax blades.

Ozpin switched to the next class to see it was Peach's. He saw it was empty, he started switching to different cameras to get different angles in the room trying to find her. He remembered that he left the applications for new teachers to Glynda when he was enjoying his yearly launches of freshmen off the cliff into the forest and during that he guessed Glynda approved her and that was it. He never met or saw her, the only person who has seen the woman was Glynda. He doesn't even have a picture of the woman.

He eventually gave up trying to find the damn woman and switched to the forest cameras. He started flipping through the emerald forest seeing nothing but grim.

He looked through the cameras at Forever Fall, the red trees swaying in the wind. He started flicking bored with that, he quickly began seeing a pack of Beowulfs in one and then an Ursa in another camera as he looked through them. He then switched to another seeing ahead of Boarbatusk with young piglets. He zoomed in at two piglets that were squealing at each other. The large one that was significantly larger than all the others seemed excited from the sounds it was making, while the smaller one that must have been the runt was just looking at it.

Ozpin shut off the cameras and put his head down on his desk.

"Why have things been so boring?" He shut his eyes deciding to take a nap.

* * *

**(Ren)**

Ren sat at his favorite café since they were the only one that could make his drink. He looked over at the sleeping Nora across from him in her chair, he had gotten her off and given her a pillow to clamp to so he could relax without her on his back. He was hoping he could enjoy his drink before they either somehow found Jaune or another clue to where he was and cause a whole chase again.

The waiter placed the glass in front of him walking away, he let go of his nose shivering on how he was going to drink that.

Ren grabbed the glass and took a gulp of the green liquid before placing it down. He took a breath before thinking about Jaune, why was it that every time he looked at him like he was reminded about something from a long time ago. It's like he remembered it but it was as if there was a fog over his memories as a kid. Maybe it was just because he couldn't remember his childhood like most people but he had a feeling like he's seen someone like that before. He looked over to Nora as drool formed at the corner of her mouth.

Maybe he can remember after his drink while ignoring the screams coming from far away.

* * *

**(Alleyway )**

"So...what do...we do...now?" Weiss asked as she held herself up against the wall catching her breath along with Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha.

Blake was sitting on the ground against the wall breathing heavily, she had taken her bow off so her ears could get air. She honestly felt like her lungs were on fire each time she took a breath.

Ruby was laying face down on the ground panting as her legs gave out the second she stopped running, even with her semblance they both felt like jelly as the pain shot up her legs. She didn't want to move worried that if she did then her legs would fall off.

Out of them, all Pyrrha was the worst. She was on her hands and knees heaving as she caught her breath, her weapon lay on the ground still in its rifle mode but empty. Her hair clung to her skin as sweat formed on her once she stopped running, all the anger and bloodlust she had was gone after wasting her energy and aura chasing him. They were all in bad shape after running for who knows how long without ever stopping. They all maybe hunters but even they have their limits.

As they rested Sun lay on the ground gagged and restrained by metal pipes thanks to Pyrrha. She had wrapped his whole upper body and legs so he couldn't run. The gag, however, was complimentary of Blake, she wanted him to shut up so it was the gag or knock him out but being too tired and them needing him to talk, so she just gagged him with a rag she found on the ground. He was screamed as she walked to him with it. Once she got it on him it finally shut him up.

He tried to move but nothing budged as he tried. He tried to ignore the rag Blake shoved into his mouth that has Oum knows what on it. So he just sat breathing heavily through his nose now that he wasn't running away in fear and screaming at the top of his lungs.

**(20 minutes later)**

They finally caught their breath and began questioning Sun. Ruby crouch in front of him as he looked at Pyrrha scared.

"Sun, I'm going to take the gag off of you now. Do you promise not to scream if I do? Shake your head yes or no." He quickly shook yes not taking his eyes off of the red-headed demon. Ruby reached over and undid the rag pulling it out of his mouth. He began spitting as he tasted the rag again.

"Ugh, tasted like sweaty fish!" He yelled as they waited for him to finish. When he finally stopped Ruby questioned him.

"Okay Sun, where is Jaune?"

He instantly looked at her questioningly. He hasn't been with Jaune or even seen the dude in days.

"I don't KNOW!" He yelled the last part because Pyrrha tightened the pipes crushing his ribs and lungs. She eased up letting him breathe and not break his ribs. He actually felt like crying after that one but he held it.

"Ah."

"Where is he." Pyrrha growled tightening the metal slightly.'

"I don't know! The only ones I've been with all day was Neptune and some kid we found! I swear I haven't seen Jaune!" He yelled before she killed him.

"Sun, that kid was Jaune," Blake informed him as she rubbed her eyes frustrated now more than before.

"...What?"

* * *

**(Arc women)**

June was just about to finish her book. She had to admit even though it was bad it helped her pass the time rather than sitting in her seat listening to her daughter's crying about flying. Then as she was about to finish the last part she felt a tap on her arm, she looked down, Angela was pulling herself up on June's armrest holding her scroll.

"It's dad." She handed the scroll to her mom before falling back to the floor holding her mouth shut.

June looked to see it was John. She placed the bookmark and set her book down, she then spoke into it.

"Yes...?"

"Hello dear."

"What did you do?"

"What," John said hurt, "What makes you think something is wrong? Can't I call my wonderful wife to see how she is?"

"..."

The silence was broken by both Joan and Athena from the bathrooms.

**"BLUUUHHHH!"**

"Yeah, that was a long shot." He said defeated and scared.

"What did you do now?" She began rubbing her four head trying to calm a headache that was forming. She was trying to remember why she married him.

"Well, my mother is coming."

"Okay, but I'm not there."

"Let me reword that. My mother is going where ever it is you are."

He waited for a response from her but he didn't get one.

"June, are you there? June?"

"...How does she know?"

"One of the girls." As he said that June's scroll began ringing.

"I'll call back." She hung up the phone and dropped it on Athena who gave a small 'ow' before rocking back and forth holding her stomach. She pulled it out and saw the name on the screen. She should have let it ring or rejected the call but she accepted the call and placed it to her ear not saying anything.

"Hello, June. How are my grandbabies doing?"

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter for Little Arc I hope you enjoyed it. But now it looks like Grama Arc is joining the fray. What fresh hell is coming to Vale when she arrives with the Arcs. Will she get there before or after them? Well, that's all I got so enjoy this extra of Glynda's first time watching Jaune.**

* * *

Glynda sat on the couch as she watched the Arc's rushing around the home of theirs. She was wearing a regular white tee-shirt and blue jeans. She looked down next to her seeing a small baby boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was sitting in the corner of the couch propped up by a pillow while wearing a blue onesie with white print on his chest that reads.

'I cute. Mom is cute. Dad is lucky.'

She smiled at the little message as he tried to chew on his fist. She laughed a bit as she continued watching him try and fit his hand not paying attention to the family running around.

"Glynda."

She quickly looked to see June standing in front of her holding the other baby. A girl she thinks.

"I'm sorry about the last minute favor but we needed someone to watch Jaune as we visit John's mother and father."

That confused Glynda, why not take him with and see his grandparents. She looked at June to see the woman had a look of irritation and anger so she didn't bother asking her.

"It's, no worries I do owe you for dealing with James and Ozpin."

"Oh, yeah. That's right huh. Oh well, his name is Jaune and all you need to do is watch him. He shouldn't give you much trouble, he'll probably sleep most of the time and cry when he is hungry, tired or needs a change. You can handle that right?"

"Certainly."

"Great now it's time to go. And be stuck with that witch for the next two days." She mumbled the last part to herself before dragging John out the door by his collar while still holding Joan. The girls followed quickly not wanting to anger her anymore. Once the door shut the whole house was filled with silence. She just sat listening to the clock ticking and Jaune's random sounds as he stopped chewing on his hand and began trying to bite the pillow that was holding him up in the corner. As he tried pulling himself forward her fell onto the pillow, Glynda laughed at him as he kicked his legs.

"Come here."

She picked him up and held him in her arms. His deep blue looking into her emerald before reaching a hand out to her. He looked like he was reaching to try and touch her. She smiled as she leaned forward and he touched her nose with his tiny hand, he began giggling which made Glynda's heart just melt as the smile stayed on her face.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing. I'm glad they didn't take you, cause now I can spend time with you and get to know you." She said to him as she tickled his cheek getting more giggling out of the baby. Not knowing what will happen once he can get around on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Blake, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha)**

"You think he's still there?" Ruby asked as she poked Sun's head as he stared blankly at nothing wide-eyed. After they explained what happened he shut down. He may have seen a lot of crazy things, and caused a lot of those things, he has never heard of someone being turned into a kid because of a dust incident. So now Sun's brain shut down so to protect itself just like when he first fell into the sewage.

Pyrrha just stood there almost asleep due to using too much aura while Weiss just stood there waiting for Ruby to stop poking him. As she waited she held her shopping bag by her side never putting it down. She didn't even let Ruby see what it was when she bought it back at the store. She looked over at Blake who was tying her bow back over her ears. She hoped Blake didn't get curious about what was inside because she could probably sneak a look at what was inside while she wasn't looking.

She looked down at the bag, she doesn't know what came over her when she saw it. The second she saw it back at the shop she had to buy it, but the worst thing about it was that it was for Jaune. She continued asking herself why and why over and over again of why she bought it, and all she could do now was wait and hope none of them see it.

"Hey Wiess, what's in the bag?"

* * *

**(Arc women)**

"We have arrived in Vale. Thank you for,"

Before the stewardess could finish speaking seven yellow blurs rushed out the doors before anyone else. Every other passenger stayed in their seats as a single woman sat up and calmly walked out carrying a bag and purse, while outside seven horrible sounds were heard at once as each blond woman was emptying the last of their stomach contents, either in a trash can or on the ground as they leaned on a lamppost.

June calmly walked past each of them heading towards the city.

"Hurry along girls." She simply said walking as they all responded.

"BLUUUHHHH!"

* * *

**(Penny)**

Penny sat atop the crane on the arm, hours after slipping her two guards again. She just walked around all day, hearing a woman scream at one moment of the day from the ocean. All that time she simply carried the small child as she also the whole time, she must have been very sleepy as she remained sleeping each time she ran or jumped high onto a building so she could get away. But the whole day as she walked around with the child she still couldn't understand what she was feeling, no matter how many times she did a system check or research her data and internet, she couldn't find out what it was. So she simply sat down at the pier on the arm of the crane after a long day and watched as the sun slowly set. It was one of her favorite things to see when she was out, before being taken back.

Suddenly she felt the child move in her arms, she looked down to see them waking up as she watched them open their eyes showing the deep blue color. They slowly sat up in her lap yawning rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he then looked up at Penny and tilted his head.

"Hello small child, did you sleep well?"

He nodded at her before looking to see where they were, high up on the crane over the sea. But he wasn't scared, in fact, he was looking at the sunset in wonder and awe seeing the color in the water and clouds as it sat on the horizon. His hands holding onto her as he looked, the whole time Penny was watching him as the feeling grew more.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Penny was sitting at on the crane the two soldiers were in an ally arguing with each other that escalated into a fight. The one in red was punching the one in blue as he held him in a headlock.

"Stupid! Retarded! Fucking! Moron!" He yelled each time he punched him in the head, while his responses were.

"Ow! Fuck! Stop! Let me go! Ow!" He kept trying to get out of the hold each time as he was hit in his helmet, how it hurt...who knows. But he kept trying to get out of the hold none the less.

"I tell you to fucking watch her, while I take a leak, and you fuck it up!" He yelled punching him over and over until he managed to slip out holding his head, the hits on his helmet leaving a ringing sound as he tried to calm. But he was quickly tackled into a pile of trash and was then punched over and over again.

But as they did they didn't see the blond girl standing outside the ally on the sidewalk recording the two fighting.

"Joan, hurry up!"

She sighed stopping the recording and ran off leaving the two idiots to continue fighting in the trash. She wondered how many people would laugh at seeing two Atlas soldiers beating the crap out of each other.

* * *

**(Nora and Ren)**

"Renny why'd you just stop!" Nora cried out as she had woken up to see that she was sleeping in a chair at a cafe while Ren was drinking that disgusting drink. Ren simply sat there enjoying his third glass after sitting there for hours enjoying the peace and quiet as she was asleep. He rarely got this kind of time to himself, Nora may be up all night now, but that was a later problem.

"Ren! Stop ignoring me!" She cried out slumping down on the table. Until a glass was placed down in front of her. She looked up to see a glass of purple fizzing liquid. She looked up at the water.

"What's this?"

"Grape soda."

Before he could finish his sentence, or even start it. The second he said grape the glass was empty as the ice clinked at the bottom of the glass. He looked back at Nora as she smiled burping, luckily it was caffeine free. So he grabbed the glass and walked away slowly from the girl. As Nora scared the waiter Ren was checking his scroll to see if any of them had seen Jaune, but nothing came up. Maybe he should just go looking himself and have a better chance at finding him.

* * *

**(Yang)**

She had been stomping around Vale after dropping Neptune off the crane. She was close to snapping again as she looked around, her eyes red as flames licked off her hair. Anyone on the sidewalk quickly moved seeing her as she walked, not wanting to be burned or beaten by her as she walked down the street looking for Jaune. But she mostly she needed to blow off a lot of steam, she needed to hit something anything. Maybe she should go blow off some steam at the pier, Neptune better be there when she arrives.

* * *

**(Arc women)**

"Mom where are we even going?" Ellen asked as she dragged her feet walking like her sister. It was now dark as they walked around Vale. They had split up to search, but June was more on looking now that her mother-in-law was coming. How or why she was coming only oum knows.

"Will you stop complaining. You're huntress for oum sake." She said as she was walking with the two. They'd just been walking around looking trying to find Jaune. But it was dark now so they'd have to go and find someplace, or June can go and threaten Ozpin. Suddenly Ellen spoke up.

"Hey, look who it is."

* * *

**(Glynda)**

Glynda walked the streets, almost staggering, as she searched for Jaune. She held her heels in her hand as they were becoming too much for her feet after an entire day of wearing them and running around. Especially the running, she may be used to wearing them but she rarely runs in them. But she didn't focus on that.

She was more worried about where Jaune was. She was worried now that he was all alone in Vale as the sun had set an hour ago, and she knew how this city could get late at night, especially with the large criminal activity lately.

"I'm a terrible person." She sulked at losing the one person she's watched for a long time. If she hadn't taken her eyes off of him she would be out here searching for him.

"How could I have been so careless." She said as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking but didn't react as she remembered that grip. She knew exactly who that hand and grip belonged to.

"Glynda! It's been so long."

* * *

**(Penny and Jaune)**

Penny walked down the street after jumping down from the crane that only made Jaune laugh. She had decided that it was time to take him and find his family or guardian, she knew that she would be taken back once they found her so she needed to find them fast. But where could she look first?

She the first android that could generate a soul and had access to the entire internet in her head honestly had no clue what to do in this situation. So he just walked around and would ask him questions to try and help her find them, while still mistaking him for a girl.

"Do you know their names?" She asked him seeing he had stopped playing with the hair clip in his hair. He looked up at her thinking of an answer for her, but he couldn't think of anything. He was struggling for some reason.

Penny just kept walking letting him think knowing that, after some research, young children struggled remembering names but knew faces very well. So if she could find someone he remembered then this would be much easier for her in her search for his family or guardian. So all she would have to do is walk around until she found someone. Which shouldn't be too hard since Vale was usually empty at night?

But, she stopped as she saw someone far down the street. She smiled before running towards the person.

* * *

**(Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Pyrrha)**

"You guys think it was a good idea to leave Sun there?" Ruby asked as she walked around trying to take her mind off of Jaune for a moment and try and bring up how they let Sun go but all he did was curled up and hug his knees as he mumbled nothing but nonsense. So they just left him there lying in the ally and left, but she felt like they should have brought him along, but the others were too tired to care while saying that he was a big boy who could handle himself as a hunter in training. She agreed also very tired so the feeling didn't last long.

Weiss walked with her bag clung tightly to her after the little event in the ally when Blake asked what was in the bag, so she made something up say it was makeup and perfume. She bought it but Weiss felt like Blake didn't believe her, so she just kept the bag clung close to her so no one could see what was inside. When the found Jaune and went back to Beacon she was hiding this thing very far from their room.

Blake herself was tired enough as it was after running around more than she's ever had to. Even more than that time they had to fight that giant robot or even during initiation when the Nevermore and Deathstalker attacked them. Again, even if they were hunters in training that didn't mean they could keep going like a machine. They did need some rest and food. The hunger hitting her, and her team, since they instantly started their search for Jaune so she was starving.

'Mmm, tuna.' Blake thought as some drool came out of her mouth.

Pyrrha was...she was somewhere between asleep and awake. Turns out after blowing all your aura and running around can even drain the four-time champion who was having to be pulled out of her path by one of them or else she would walk into a pole.

"Ruby!" A voice called out to her making her stop, while everyone else kept walking. She looked back to see Penny running towards her holding something, so she stood there waiting until she got close. But she stared at the kid in Penny's arms.

'Where she get a kid?' She thought as Penny smiled at her.

"Salutations!"

"Hi, Penny um, who's that?" She asked her pointing at the kid who was looking at her holding up the flower clip. She looked at it pointing as if asking if she was supposed to take it. The kid just shook it at her. She smiled holding out her hand letting the kid place it down.

"Aw. aren't you a sweet girl." She said putting the kid who just smiled before watching a bird fly by. While he was distracted Ruby looked back at Penny.

"So Penny, uh, where'd you get the kid?"

"I found the small child at the park." She told her while petting the child. Penny's words slowly processed inside the tired reaper's mind.

The gears in her head slowly turning due to her fatigue until it finally clicked.

"Wait you kidnapped her!?" She yelled at Penny who was still petting the child.

"PENNY!"

"Yes?" She said looking up oblivious to what was happening as she continued to pet the child in her arm. She saw Ruby have a tired expression as she looked at her jaw dropped.

"Penny! You took her from the park!"

"Yes, I did."

"WHAT ABOUT HIS PARENTS!?"

"I am searching for them." She stated as Ruby pulled her hood over her head frustrated with this girl. She was about ready to call it quits until she felt something tug on her hood. She looked down to see the little girl pulling on the fabric, she took a breath putting her hood back and bending down.

"Sorry there. What is it?" She asked the kid who reached up taking the hair band off and messing up their hair. Once the hair was all messy they looked up at her while she was wide-eyed.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to Ruby?" Weiss asked making Blake and Pyrrha stop and look back after walking for a good 10 minutes since they heard some girl yelling.

"I think someone,"

"JAUNE!"

"..."

"..."

"Well, I think we found her," Blake said as they looked to see Pyrrha was gone. They then looked back to see her around a corner two blocks down,

"Who knew she was that fast."

"Wait, what did Ruby yell?" Weiss asked Blake who's bow twitched.

"Oh, she said Jaune." She said until it finally clicked in their heads and they ran back following the same path Pyrrha took and hopefully they'd find the same path she was taking and more importantly find Jaune

* * *

**(2 hours later at the airships)**

The bullheads were empty as the last round of ships were picking people up and dropping them off before the next ship wouldn't show up for hours. People were standing around waiting as they saw a blond girl walking towards the last ship to Beacon. None said anything as they saw what were weapons around her wrists as smoke slowly came out of what they probably thought was the barrels of her weapon.

"Yang!" A voice called out to her. She looked over at the voice to see her baby sister waving at her. She walked over until she saw Pyrrha walk into her view and show a small girl with her, wait, no she knew that dress.

She said nothing walking over before standing by Ruby and falling to her knees then face first on the floor.

They all watched her as she seemed to smoke as her hair tried to glow but nothing as only smoke came off her hair due to her wasting every single ounce of aura during one of her rage fits. They just dragged her over to their small group where they had found Ren who was carrying a sleeping Nora who was making the strange sounds of some animal.

Turns out Ren just waited here after leaving a cafe. They all were too tired to be mad so they decided to wait till tomorrow to be mad at him, or not. It all depends on how they feel really.

As they waited Pyrrha had Jaune in her arms hugging him tightly as she had the biggest smile on her face. It was like all the fatigue had left her body the second she touched Jaune, which was strange due to her wasting all her aura multiple times today. But again, they were all too tired.

* * *

**(Glynda)**

Glynda really didn't know what to do in her situation as she walked back to the airships with all the Arc women following her. Turns out they had all taken an airship, she knew that probably didn't end up well, to Vale after seeing the picture of Jaune. They knew he had only been gone for a few months so they knew wasn't his baby so it was Jaune or some kid that looked like him she tried to say but they didn't buy it. So now she was taking them to Beacon to prove that he was fine. But she just had one problem.

She didn't have him, and if they knew that he was lost in Vale then they would tear apart the whole city looking for him. So now she had to think of something before they got to Beacon and had to deal with them.

'I'm a terrible auntie,'She thought as she saw Athena stop and stare at something. She looked where Athena was looking to see Pyrrha holding the young Jaune in her arms happily. When she saw that she felt 7 cold auras around her as June walked over with a not so friendly aura around her. She looked calm but it was the one face that many feared when she got like this.

'It's just not my day.' Glynda thought as she felt her headache coming back.

* * *

**AN: Hello readers. Here is the chapter of Little Arc. I'm sorry for not touching the story for a few months due to school work that hit me hard when I started again. Then some issues that have happened in my household. I know this chapter isn't good due to me being a bit rusty from the time away from this for so long and struggling with writer's block. But don't worry I won't abandon this story, but updates will be whenever I have time to write. I would also like to thank RPGPersona for the wonderful review I see from them each and every chapter, but also thank you all for being here to read my story that I have created. I may not be talented like Monty himself or Miles and Karry but I'm just glad that all of you are enjoying this cute little story.**

**Also, I know that I'm a little late, but I would like to dedicate this small extra to the Dear Monty Oum who was tragically taken from his friends and family. He was a creative and hard-working man who didn't deserve to be taken from them so soon. So I hope that you enjoy this extra that I wrote into the story for a man that shouldn't have had his life taken, but may he be happy where he is now. And Im sorry if its no good I just felt like I had to do something in memory of him.**

* * *

June walked through the cemetery as she held both Jaune and Joan by their hands. Both of them holding flowers that they were going to place on her parents grave. She thought it was good for them to visit their grandparents, even if they were never going to meet them in person. She really wished that they could have met her kids.

But this was still good though. This way they can both see them instead of never knowing who they were.

She looked down to see them looking around seeing all the graves and headstones not really sure of what they were. She hoped they weren't scared by them so she'd have to tell them what they were when she showed them their grandparents. She continued walking them through the cemetery until she stood at the two headstones side by side on the ground. She took a flower from both Jaune's and Joan's placing one on each of them before standing back.

"Go on." She said as they looked back at her confused. But she smiled and leaned down at them.

"Go and place them on the stone and say hello."

"How come?" Jaune asked her as Joan did as she had said, but she smiled at him.

"Because those are both your Gramma and Grandpa."

He looked at her confused as she continued to explain it to both him and Joan.

"Listen, sweetie, both of them got very tired and was placed here to rest."

"Will they ever wake up?" He asked her as Joan was looking at the picture and writing on the headstones.

"No, they won't."

"So...they're gone?" He asked her in a sad voice as she hugged him.

"No sweetie, they are never actually gone. Because they will always be here in your heart and in your memories. Even if you never met them know that they are always watching over you even if you can't see them." She said as he looked over at the graves sad. She knew it would be hard for him to understand but he will in time. She watched as he walked over and placed his hand on the stone and began to speak to them. She smiled seeing that he was handling it quite well.

Joan walked over asking the same question as Jaune so she began to explain it to her, but once she finished she saw Jaune was gone.

"Oh, no." She looked around worried about him getting lost in such a large place, but she quickly found him looking at a grave covered in grass and weeds. She walked over holding Joan to see him pulling the grass away from the grave.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked watching him move the grass until he had finally move it and saw the name.

"Mom, how come this one looks like this?" He asked her in a sad tone seeing the grave was like a few around it. She saw the condition of it and the others around it. She felt bad for these people who aren't visited or are forgotten. She looked back to see Jaune continuing to remove the grass and weeds around it until it was able to be seen again. He then ran back over to her parent's graves and grabbed two single red roses from both his and Joans. He then ran back placing them on the grave before wiping the rest of the dirt from the stone to show their name.

"She stood next to him and placed her hand on his head smiling as he smiled up at her.

"That was very kind of you Jaune." She said as Joan looked at the grave reading the name. She looked to see that it was getting late so she called for them to come with her. As she looked back at Jaune she saw he was looking at the grave but was looking above it like someone was standing there, but she didn't see anyone.

"Come on Jaune."

He looked back at her before saying something at the grave and running over to her.

"Sorry, mom."

"It's okay sweetie. But do you understand what I said?"

"Yeah, For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. From one journey to another towards your next great adventure. Remember, don't stop. Keep moving forward." He said as she smiled rubbing his head. She was surprised that he was able to say that whole thing on his own, but she was happy he understood.

"Yes, that's what it is Jaune. Let's get going." She said as Jaune looked back at the grave to see a man standing behind it waving his hand at him as white wings were spread behind his back. Jaune smiled looking back waving as the man disappeared as Jaune remembered his name and what he had told him.

'Monty oum. 1981 - 2015'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone, I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but I wanted to give you a sneak peek at what will be happening in the next few chapters. They will be taking place in the past when Jaune actually was a baby. So enjoy and hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

There was a lot of things people have never seen in their life be it because it was difficult or near impossible. But right now as they saw the headmaster of Beacon currently scooting back after falling on his ass just after seeing the Arcs. Even though he wasn't screaming because of them, no. He was screaming and panicking because of the small blond child in the arms of one June Arc. Mrs. Goodwitch was trying to make him respond with words this very moment as he hid under his desk.

"Sir get out from there!" She said angrily that a grown man, especially him, was acting in such a way that he was currently. Her hand on her head as she could feel a migraine that was slowly beginning to finally form after all the stress she's been dealing with all day. And right now she didn't have the mental strength to deal with the scared headmaster at this moment or think about why he was even scared in the first place. She moved her hand down to her hip grabbing her riding crop and raised it up using her semblance to lift the desk up in the air exposing the gray-haired man curled up in a ball with fear in his eyes.

"Headmaster get up from the floor." She said glaring as he began backing up to the wall fast almost slamming into the wall knocking books off it.

"K-Keep that _monstrosity_ away from me!" He yelled in a voice filled with fear as he looked at Jaune who was finally wearing some normal clothes. The dress his sister are keeping. But she just looked at the headmaster with the strangest look due to his behavior. Which wasn't because he was scared that the Arc women looked like they wanted to kill him for saying Jaune was a 'monstrosity'. In all the years that she knew him he has never acted in such a way, even when Qrow had worn a mini skirt after being tricked. She felt her stomach churn as that memory filled her head. Oh, Oum, she may be sick.

No, she just took a breath calming herself, and her stomach, before she began to calmly speak to the headmaster.

"Get up from the floor and stop making a complete fool of yourself." She said with the coldest glare as Ozpin could feel her venom-laced words going into his blood, but he never took his eyes off the small blond child that was currently waving at him smiling as the early morning sun came in through his large window and the gears in the room ticked on moving as he was shaking. Why he was like this only a few know and that reason is that they have the same fear as him. They know what that _monster_ could do.

* * *

**(16 years ago)**

June was pacing around her living room as she tried calling somebody, anybody really. She didn't want to take Jaune on their trip, and not wanting to leave her husband in charge of their other kids. She texted all her other family, friends, even Glynda. But each and every one of them was busy or had plans, even Glynda somehow had something to do that wasn't a mission. She felt bad about that though but it was true. The poor woman was always on missions and would be bored all alone. Maybe that's why she took such a liking to him keeping her company. But right now she had no one!

There was no way she was taking her son to that bi...witch of a stepmother. She took a breath calming down as she knew - and regretted - that she had a few to ask. She looked down at her 1-year-old but almost dropped her scroll as she saw he was trying to walk as he would push forward and move his feet getting them flat on the rug in the center of the room.

She crouched as she had the biggest smile on her face almost gushing. It's not every day that you get to experience your child's first steps.

"Come on Jaune you can do it come to momma." She said to herself quietly cheering him on not wanting to distract her baby boy as he was focusing on trying to move his chubby legs and begin to put them up shaking a bit. He still didn't understand what he was doing as he tried to stand with his still underdeveloped legs.

"Come on, come on!" She quietly yelled to herself so the girls wouldn't hear and ruin this for her. She watched him get his legs up high enough as he lifted his hand off the floor shaking as he tried to get balance. She had the biggest smile on her face as she had been recording since she first saw his attempt. He held his hands up as he looked around shaking before falling back and landing on his rump with a quiet thump.

"Ah ba." He said looking around quickly seeing his rattle. He grabbed the small toy shaking it before he began to try and bite it teething. June smiled stopping the scroll and laughed at her son's attempt and quickly losing interest finding something else to do - that being his rattle. She stood up again regretting crouching due to her heels now killing her feet. She looked at her son with a worried expression as he was completely oblivious to it as he stopped chewing in the rattle and was now trying to chew on his fist.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She whispered pressing the button and placing the scroll up to her eat listing to the dial tone going on for what seemed like an eternity as each beep seemed to last like hours to her when it was only a few seconds as the person in questioned answered and responding.

"Yes, I need a favor," June said feeling the knot on her stomach form and tighten as she watched her sweet innocent little boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Ozpin has done many things in his life and knows things that many people do not know. He was even appointed to be the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, but never in his life has he once ever been asked to watch somebody's child. Seriously not even once, he wasn't a bad guy. But when he received the call from June he was quite surprised that she even had his number or even wanted him near her child after the many times she has to threaten him to stay away. Calling him a corrupted person destroying all things pure. Honestly, you spill coffee on a dress one time on her wedding night and suddenly you're the bad guy.

But he honestly just sat here with his coffee feeling a bit bored not really knowing what to do with him. Yes, he may have to sit in his office when he takes over as headmaster, but that was later. Right now he was sitting on a couch watching one of the youngest Arc children currently fascinated with a small blue ball that he was rolling around as he tried to grab it. Eventually, when he did grab it he began trying to bite the ball only for it to slip from his hands and role away continuing the chase around the living room. He watched him do this for 10 minutes, then 15, then 20. He eventually took a sip from his mug realizing that there was nothing inside his mug, he must have finished it and not realized that he did. He put it down looking to see Jaune laying on his back as he was chewing on his hand.

'Don't ever take your eyes off him.'

June's words flew through his head for a second as he wanted another cup of coffee if he was going to sit here and watch him. He would be gone less than a minute, not like anything could happen to him in that time span. So Ozpin got up walking to the kitchen and getting more coffee from the machine. He had brought his own special blend as all they had was instant coffee. The thought of it almost made him puke. So he brought his own glad that he did as he sipped the fresh brew walking back into the living room to see Jaune still on the floor, but this time he had his scroll that he had left on the table. How he got it wasn't even on his mind. What was on his mind was who he was currently calling on the scroll.

"Hello, Ozpin how may I help you?" A very loud voice called out enthusiastically from the other end of the scroll. Jaune was intrigued at the light and color that came from the scroll in his hands never holding one before so he began making random noises.

"Hello? Ozpin are you there?"

"Ah badabo."

"Excuse me?" Port questioned hearing a baby speaking. Wondering if the man playing a trick on him.

"Ozpin are you there?" He asked again as Ozpin quickly snatched the scroll from Jaune who looked up at him from the floor. Ozpin quickly speaking up.

"Ah hello, Port sorry to disturbed you."

"Nonsense! I was currently doing nothing and was hopelessly bored. Even Edgar is bored and he's not in his hole." The man said making Ozpin think about that. He always heard about him referring to something named Edgar. What was Edgar?

"Ozpin?"

"Oh sorry, my friend."

"Say Ozpin who was that just a moment ago?" He asked curious on why there was a baby with Ozpin who could handle many things but a child, that wasn't one of his specialties. So he had to be someplace with kids and one got his scroll.

"Oh, that was June's youngest."

"Wait, June? As in June Arc?" He said making sure that he heard him right since he remembered hearing about the little incident a year ago.

"Yes, the same one in Patch. Honestly, I'm surprised that she asked me." He said as Port thought that there must not have been anyone else to watch the child. Ozpin was about to speak again but port spoke first.

"How about I come to see the small child. I'm great with kids." He said as Ozpin could suddenly wind coming from Port's end of the line. Ozpin had to think of something quick as he knew Port would only cause problems. He could handle the small baby that was on the ground where he took the phone from. But as he looked down to check he was gone.

"I'm on my way!" Port yelled from the scroll as Ozpin was looking around the room confused about where he was. He dropped his scroll never hearing Port as he looked around the room and behind the furniture. As he looked there was the sound a someone yelling before a loud crash and the house slightly shook after. He looked around confused about what that just was while he quickly began looking for the blond child.

"Where are you!? Where are you!? Where are you!?" He was slightly panicking as he knew that a child can get easily hurt and Jaune would kill him if he even had a scratch. He didn't want all his mugs and coffee destroyed again. So he began to frantically search around the room and others questioning how he was gone so quick even though he could only crawl.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Port stood up dusting himself off after he had jumped out off the bullhead he was on heading for Vale to try and entertain himself, but this sounded much more interesting than whatever he could find to do in Vale. Luckily he was right over Patch when he got the call, so he had the pilot fly over the island and let him jump rather than land. It was much faster and fun. Honestly why people get scared of heights especially initiation at Beacon. When he was a T.A. he would hear them scream in fear when they first fly off that cliff if they hadn't done something like that. Their aura can handle a lot of damage so falling from the sky landing on the ground was nothing, he landed on grass which was like landing on a pillow to him as his aura soaked the damage. He would have had to land on cement or something harder to even feel something.

Once he finished cleaning himself off he felt something gently tap his foot. He looked down to see a little blue ball sitting next to his foot, he raised a brow picking the small rubber ball up looking at it.

"Ah boo."

He looked around hearing the sound coming from somewhere near him.

***Rasberry***

"Hello? Who's there?" He questioned as he kept looking around until looking up from his crater to see a small blond baby looking down at him from the edge of the small crater - that could be called a hole. He smiled looking at the small baby.

"Well hello, there little child." He held up the blue ball getting the child's attention. He saw their eyes instantly look at the ball.

"Would this happen to belong to you?" He asked smiling as the baby crawled forward falling into the hole down at him. Port easily caught him before he hit the floor holding him close handing them the ball that they grasped in their chubby little fingers laughing happily making sounds.

"Hehe, careful little one you're too fragile to be falling into holes." He told the baby getting random noises. He chuckled as he began to climb out of the hole easily seeing a large house with a garden filled with flowers and trees. Honestly, the pace was beautiful and well kept as he looked at the many types of flowers and trees that he has seen around Remnant. Something like this was a very rare sight to see. He looked back at the house guessing that was where the baby came from, so he began walking over to return the baby.

"But fear not little one!" He yelled out enthusiastic as the baby looked up at him curious.

"When you get older you can handle much more than falling down a hole! Look at me, I just fell hundreds of feet in the air and am perfectly fine!" He said without a scratch on him. In truth, your aura can take a very good beating and can last for however long that you can keep it up until it gives out. Then training your aura can better help you defend yourself without using so much of it.

"You could even do so much more, such as fighting the vile Grimm and gain more strength!" He said getting the blond baby to stare at him with full attention as if he was actually understanding him.

"You could run faster and agiler! All it takes is training and determination when becoming a hunter!" He yelled out laughing a bit as there was a spark in the baby's eyes as he listens to the large man carrying him. The blue ball has lost his interest as he just stared up at the man with an expression that could be explained as wonder to a baby. Like when they first see something like flashing lights for the first time. He just made excited noises as he held his hands up dropping the ball on his belly as Port laughed proud and happy that he may have just inspired one of the new generations of great hunters. He knew it too from the spark in the little boy's eyes as he listened to his little speech, it wasn't a good one but it got his point across. He made it to the double door and knocked on it as he suddenly heard what sounded like someone falling before rapid footsteps.

"June I didn't," The door was suddenly pulled open showing a very tired Ozpin who was breathing heavy holding the door open as his glasses were crooked and a large brown stain on his shirt that smelled of coffee steaming giving the sign that it was just spilled on him. His eyes then went to Jaune who was currently trying to bite the small blue ball in his hands as Port smiled at his friend - future boss.

"Ozpin, my friend!" He bellowed patting him on the back making him stumble from not paying attention as he was trying to process how in Oum Jaune was able to get outside and how Port was able to get here after just talking on the scroll. "Peter...how did you," He asked the man who was still smiling as Jaune dropped the ball and turned in the man's arms trying to reach for it, luckily Port caught it on the tip of his shoe and kicked it back up landing back on Jaune's belly. Jaune smiled laughing as he began to play with the ball again.

"What seems to be the problem, my friend?" Port asked as he could see the gears in Ozpin's head slowly turning until he looked back up at him. "How...did you get here?" Port simply let out a breath that was a laugh.

"Why that's simple! When I received my call from you I was on a bullhead going to Vale to see if there was something to do. But then this sounded interesting and luckily enough I was right over Patch as you called. So I simply told the young pilot to fly me near the edge of the town and let me jump." He watched as the man stood there looking at him with a blank look. Port was known to spin tales but that one was hard to tell, who would jump from a bullhead?

"Aaah!" Jaune yelled out throwing the ball happy hitting Ozpin in the nose making him come back to Remnant. He shook his head fixing his glasses.

"So I take it that this is the one you are watching," Port asked piecing it together since he landed in an estate and found a child near the same house that Ozpin was currently in. He stepped in past Ozpin he rubbed his eyes feeling tired and his coffee wasn't going to help him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've just been held up with school and grades that it eats up my time - really just procrastinating and not doing homework. But I really do have things ready it's just that I don't have time to type anything up right now. I typed this up so you could have something until I can get to type up longer chapters, and sorry if this was so bad just a bit trusty. So thank you for following the story since the beginning and all you new people who follow and favorite.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(June)**

She tapped her fingers on the armrest of her chair as she waited for the airship to leave. She really didn't want to go and visit her mother-in-law. But no her husband wanted to go and have the kids visits her so bad. Why couldn't they have just had them call her? Worked enough before.

But she guessed that just having grandkids calling her and speaking to their grandmother wasn't enough. So now she has to go and take them all to see that witch. But she wasn't going to go and take Jaune and be poisoned by that woman. She dealt with her enough when she met her husband and was going to marry him.

She had caused so many damn problems and fights with her. Who knew a woman in their late 30s could still fight while keeping it subtle with a 20-year-old at the time. Luckily it never turned into real fights - John would be completely confused as his father told him to stay out of it.

She remembers when she tried to be civil with the woman a few years after her marriage and got her face slammed into the cake she made her. Then it turned into a fight after she slammed her mother-in-law's head into what was left of the cake.

She hated that bitch for everything that happened. You may have heard about the mother-in-law disliking their daughter-in-laws and vice versa, but the hate she had was much worse.

June sighed to herself as she drummed her fingers waiting for the flight to take off. But then she noticed someone running past her and she could tell who it was. She reached into her bag and grabbed her sound canceling headphones turning them on as she watched every passenger turn their head towards the bathroom.

Why did all her kids have air sickness like her husband - currently unconscious next to her after swallowing his sleeping pills. In her arms, Joan was sleeping peacefully as airsickness didn't seem to affect her. Hopefully, it wouldn't when she gets older.

'I should have stayed home.'

**(Arc home)**

Port was enjoying himself as he told his tales to the infant child sitting on his knee. He had just finished another wonderful tale of his adventures as a huntsman - seeming to make the spark in the child's eyes grow brighter into a small flame. He held the child in his big hand as Jaune would sometimes slide off slowly before being caught.

"And that my young child is how I faced off against a pack of Beowulfs with only my blunder-ax and a chicken's egg." He watched as Jaune made noises and slapping his hands together like he was clapping. This just made him smile making his mustache moved with it as he chuckled a bit while bouncing his knee.

He hasn't had so much fun from telling his tales. He had never seen someone seem so interested and excited to hear his stories. Usually, they just fall asleep or tune him out with a blank look. His old friend certainly did that while he slept behind his glasses. You could tell if he was awake or not when he wasn't moving or speaking. He doesn't even know when he was on a long flight with Oobleck - who drank no coffee - who was asleep the entire time. To this day he still doesn't know.

As Port enjoyed his time with Jaune Ozpin was sitting on the couch sipping his coffee as he stared out at nothing. He was unbelievably bored at the moment as Port was playing and entertaining Jaune - who he was supposed to be watching. But Port was better with kids so let him. Ozpin just didn't know what to do. Usually, he had something to do, but today he had nothing to do until tomorrow when he had to go and see his office at Beacon. That's why he took up June's offer to watch him. He was so bored he was even thinking of doing dreaded paperwork.

"Okay, little one let me tell you about the time that I…" Port suddenly stopped as he heard the sound of little Jaune's belly rumble. Jaune looked down at his belly putting his little hand on it. He then looked up at Port.

"Aah tu ba." He said as if speaking as Port chuckled. He patted him on the head getting up and walking towards the kitchen as he was thinking. What do babies eat? He is one and as he could tell he wasn't bottle-fed as there were no bottles around. So either it was baby food or something like that. He looked around searching for the kitchen until he turned another corner and finally finding the kitchen.

"Wow, such a large home. It's a wonder how they don't get lost in it." He spoke out to himself as Jaune was chewing and sucking on his hand drooling a bit. His attention was fully focused on his hand as he tasted it teething.

"Okay, let's see what he can find you." Port began checking around the kitchen not knowing which was which as he kept finding cups, bowls, and plates. He kept looking as there were many cupboards it made it a bit difficult to find the stuff Jaune could eat.

Who needed this many cupboards?

Port continued his search until he found a small plastic bottle that had what looked like small cereal looking things shaped like stars. He grabbed the bottle and began looking at it and the label until he saw it was baby cereal. He saw that as the baby eats it softens up so that they can easily eat it without teeth.

"How about this?" He showed Jaune shaking it to get his attention. Jaune heard the noise and looked up seeing the large container - to him - and lost interest in his hand. He pulled his hand away from his hand and held both of them out.

"Aah." He seemed to cheer as he tried grabbing the bottle. His chubby little hands waving around as he tried to reach and grab his favorite little meal as he saw the big red thing on it not knowing what an apple was. But he liked the taste of it.

"I see you like these."

"Ah Bu!" He said loud still attempting to reach and grab the bottle. Port looked around seeing the high chair that should before Jaune. But as he looked at it, he saw an excessive amount of straps and other things he had no idea how to put together.

"Uh...I'll just feed you back in the living room." Port slowly walked away from the complex chair and heading back to the living room. As he walked in he saw his soon to be boss taking a nap on the couch as his mug was sitting on the coffee table. He just let him be as he sat down on the chair nearby and placing Jaune on the ground.

Jaune crawled close to the couch and slowly pulled himself up as Port opened up the container. He could smell the strong scent of apples as he grabbed a single one and looking at it. It was small and badly shaped like a star but he could hear Jaune yelling in baby gibberish for the cereal.

He looked back at Jaune and held the thing out to him and he grabbed it before moving his whole hand back and putting it in his mouth as he put his head back. Port just continued doing this as Jaune was enjoying them.

**(Arc Family)**

June was still tapping her fingers as she waited for the airship to take off. Her daughter's still puking as her husband was slumped in the chair next to her. Joan sleeping. Why was it taking so damn long? She could have taken a boat and been gone heading there by now. But no, one of them also has seasickness worst than airsickness.

She kept listening to her book as she tried out some type of app that has someone read you the book. But suddenly she felt her scroll buzzing in her pocket.

He looked down and grabbing it from her purse opening it. Ger eye twitched as she looked at the name. She just took a breath as she took off her headphones and answered the scroll.

"Hello."

" _Hello, June."_ She listened to the snarky voice that would just be ready to insult her. But she would be the bigger woman - for now.

"Hello, Rosa." She felt the bad taste in her mouth almost using her full name but settled with the short version that her father-in-law called her. She heard her hum before speaking again.

" _Hello, June. Tell me how are my grandbabies?"_ She knew Rosa was just rubbing it in that she was coming because she had no choice. She could hear the smug tone that couldn't be heard from anyone else. But she knew that tone enough after learning a bit about her from all these years.

"They are fine." She said in a calm tone so not to show the irritation to Rosa and let her feel the satisfaction. She would remain calm and act properly.

" _How is my precious little grandson? I can't wait to see him."_

"He is at home." She suddenly heard something like metal creaking that made her smile a bit. She chipped at the mask Rosa wore which was a bad thing, but at this moment it made her smile feeling satisfaction that she was the one quickly slipping before she coughed and spoke into the scroll again.

" _I'm sorry I was working on something. That sounded like you said that my only grandson wasn't coming here and was still at your home."_

"Yes, that's what I said." June listened for her to respond but she heard nothing on the other end. She blinked confused before pulling the scroll from her ear and checked to see that the call hadn't ended. She knew that her mother-in-law never lets her have the last word. Suddenly she heard a breath before something cracked.

"Ah, sorry June. But back to the matter - it's fine. I hope you all show up soon." She then hung up leaving June confused as the airship started to move now. What just happen?

**(With Rosa)**

Rosa looked down at her scroll as she closed it and placed it in her pocket. She brushed her hair back getting it out of her face then quickly fixing her glasses. She looked down at the slowly disappearing Ursa that was dead at her feet.

"I see - she isn't going to let him see me. Well, I trust that woman who watches him." She heard about Glynda from the girls when they spoke to her over her scroll. She checked up on her and saw she was a highly respectable woman and huntress that could hold her own. That was a woman who could keep her grandson safe.

She spun her small blade before putting back in the sheath attached to her hip. She looked around at all the dead Grimm before walking away out of the forest heading back home to her home as she passed a large Ursa impaled by a metal pipe that was bent as it slowly turned to smoke. Her footprints left in the snow of her path leading home.

**(Arc home)**

An hour after Port had fed Jaune the cereal star things, he sat him in his lap and continued the stories of his past as he rocked him leading to the baby boy falling asleep.

He then placed him down on the little blue mat that had small animals printed on it. Birds, bears, bees, and fish. They were all there in the forest that was also on the blanket. Like little Jaune was napping in the middle of a forest as the animals were all around either watching him or just wandering in the still image.

He looked over to see his friend still sleeping. He looked at his scroll and saw it was now 12:23. He showed up around 8 so maybe resting his eyes wouldn't be so bad. He set it down and locked his fingers on his chest as he closed his eyes relaxing a bit.

**(Jaune)**

He slowly woke up yawning as his hand rubbed his eye. As he slowly woke up he looked around seeing the roof of the room his father was always in watching the people on the flat window throwing a hall. The would hit each other sometimes and chase the man holding the brown ball before catching him and taking him to the floor. He would sometimes watch and when the men that his father liked always ran to the end of the grass his dad would cheer, so he would do the same not knowing but he was happy when his dad would pick him up and laugh.

He started trying to roll over making small little sounds. If someone were to watch him they would see an adorable little baby trying to roll over to his belly like a little turtle. But he didn't give up until he moved his arm once more and rolled over successfully getting onto his belly and looking at the large man that had hair on his face.

"Ah ba…ba doo," Jaune said as he crawled closer trying to get his attention. He crawled off the mat and onto the wood floors. His hands softly slapping against the floor as he crawled over to the chair he was in until he was near his foot. He raised his left hand and started patting his shoe.

"Ah…" He called out slapping his shoe again getting a mumble from the man. He patted his foot again getting him to twitch before sitting up.

"...Edger is the one in the hole…" He then fell back against the chair this time snoring as his hands were at his sides. Jaune looked at him not understanding a word until he said gibberish and started turning around looking at the man with white hair who was also asleep.

"Ah, ah…" He called out getting no response from him. He gave up trying as he saw something shiny near the doorway making him go wide eyed as he started crawling towards it. He moved past the coffee table and kept going until he found the shiny and saw it was a long stick that had the shiny thing at the top. He looked at it before reaching his hand out for it slightly wrapping his tiny fingers around it. He pulled it and the thing slowly moved until it fell all the way down about to hit him right on the head until the top of the cane hit the coffee table stopping it. Jaune blinked before pushing back and landing on his butt sitting as he looked up at the cane. He reached up and tried grabbing it with all his dedication but couldn't reach. He kept trying until he grew bored of trying to grab the shiny metal handle.

He stuck his tongue out a little as he was feeling his mouth hurt. Chewing on things helped him feel better so he needed something. He looked down at his right hand as it was in a fist for about five seconds until he put it near his mouth and start teething on it getting drool on his hand.

He continued doing this oblivious to anything else while looking around the familiar room. He kept chewing on his hand until he saw the light on in the hall making him stop chewing and start heading for the light that Port left on.

**(Port and Ozpin)**

It had been awhile since Jaune had woken up and left as the two huntsmen suddenly heard something break waking them both.

"Wha was that?" Port questioned still half asleep as Ozpin saw that Jaune wasn't in the living room and was gone. His eyes widen as he got up and didn't see his cane that Jaune had knocked over causing him to trip and bash his shin on the wood. He went wide eyed as he hit the ground holding his shin trying not to yell from the pain as his aura was quickly numbing the pain.

"Ah, my shin!" He yelled trying not to curse as Port was fully awake now.

"Huh, my friend? What happen?"

"Port baby in the kitchen! Go check!" He said as Port jumped over the table and ran out of the room into the hall. Then seconds later he gave a very girly shout of surprise. Ozpin finally got up and checked limping into the hall to see Port up against the wall as there were multiple forks, knives, and a large meat cleaver right between his legs - that explained why he screamed so high. He was pale from the fear of losing his manhood as Ozpin looked into the kitchen to see that the place was slightly a mess as Jaune was sitting on the floor drinking a bottle of what looked like juice as the fridge was open.

He got it open was beyond him, but he saw the tray that held the forks and knives on the ground empty with a broom on the ground that must have knocked it over. Then above that was a rack of knives and pans, that was probably where the meat cleaver must have come from.

Ozpin walked over picking Jaune up before walking back to Port - still on the wall. He looked and saw that the knives and forks had gone through his clothes pinning him.

"Are you alright?" He watched the man shake his head making the color come back to his face before he started laughing. Did his friend finally lose what sanity he had left?

"Hahahaha! Ah, now that was a RUSH!" He yelled as he seemed to have completely forgotten about the blade between his legs that was less than an inch from neutering him. He was a very strange but reliable man at times - now he was just strange and maybe bordering mad. Ozpin looked at Jaune who was still drinking from his bottle watching the hunter laughing in the wall.

"I haven't felt something like that since my first mission as a hunter and facing Edgar in battle!" He yelled out finishing up his laugh taking a few breaths calming down. "Sorry my friend, I just haven't felt that kind of rush in years. Especially that big." He pulled his arm trying to get off but as he did his arm came off along with a chunk of the wall as the knives were still in his sleeve attached to the wall. Both grown men looked at it wide-eyed silent for seconds both saying nothing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

***Buuuurp***

Jaune had finished half of the bottle as the two remained quiet until Ozpin spoke while Jaune continued drinking his bottle.

"June is going to kill us."

"Well, she'll kill you - she has no idea I'm here," Port said making Ozpin quickly correct him.

"Oh no, you are not throwing me under the bus." He would not let this man leave him to a woman that almost killed him for coffee on her wedding dress. If he was going under the bus so was he.

"You are going to help me fix this hole." He said looking to see that the wall was just plaster and could easily be fixed and repaired. Knowing this family there should be the supplies they need somewhere in the house.

"You vile man."

"Whatever just help me look." Ozpin walked away back to the living room and placing Jaune inside of a little playpen. It had a few toys and plushies of red and blue men in armor. He watched as Jaune slowly started going back and falling onto his back landing on a pillow as he drank his bottle looking around.

Once he was set Ozpin turned around and made his way back to help Port get the knives out and free him - carefully - so they can get to work fixing the hole. How hard can fixing a hole be?

**(June)**

After about an hour after take off they were over the ocean heading for Atlas. Why that woman lived there, she couldn't guess. Probably to be somewhere that was as cold as her. She had finally kicked in with ignoring her sick kids and sleeping husband while the fear and guilt of leaving her son with _Ozpin_ of all people. Oh, how she prayed for Glynda to have been free especially for today.

She couldn't remember what it was that she needed to do but it seemed really important. She couldn't do that to her friend so she had no choice but to lie and say she had someone else. She was happy that she had something non-huntress related to do. But she wished she could have Glynda head there now and care for her baby boy. Suddenly she felt her scroll buzzing - _her_ again, so she reaches and grabs her scroll opening it. She checked the picture and name seeing that it wasn't her bitch of a mother-in-law, but instead the woman she was praying for.

"Glynda!?" She said into the receiver with a big worried smile on her face hoping that it was her.

"Oh, June. Yes, it's me." June was internally screaming in joy of her prayers being answered. She just hopes it was what she wanted to hear.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just you know how the girls and John can get when it involves flying." Glynda laughed as she knew and witnessed how they could be after they forced her to take their vacation many times through the years. June will still do it so the woman can relax a bit - while spending time with Jaune. She's noticed that the woman really connected with him as he would smile and instantly know her - even though he still can't remember his own sisters.

"Heh, yes I know. I was calling to let you know that my appointment had finished up earlier than expected. I was just checking to see if you still needed me to,"

"Glynda please by the name of whatever gods exist, please head to my home and get Jaune! I made the horrible choice of making Ozpin Jaune's babysitter!" She begged quietly into the phone - probably didn't need to as almost every passenger had ear buds or headphones to block the sounds coming from the bathrooms - so Glynda would go to their home and quickly take Jaune from that horrible man. As she finished up Glynda was silent until she spoke less that a second later.

"I'm on my way there." The call ended as she heard the dial tone. She took a breath calming down placing her scroll into her pocket. She rocked Joan gently as she moved a bit from the sounds of vomiting but was somewhat used to the loud noise. She hopes nothing happens before Glynda gets there.

**(Port and Ozpin)**

Ozpin had started trying to carefully get the knives out of the wall. He tried just pulling one out and it led to making a much bigger hole than it needed to be. So now he had to try and slowly try getting them out moving them and jiggling them.

"Port do you suddenly feel like we are going to be in trouble?" Ozpin questioned him as he looked around feeling what he said. He stopped working on one of the knives and looked around.

"You mean the sense of danger from June finding out we made holes in her wall?"

"Yes...but I feel like something else…" He said as Port didn't feel anything else.

"No, but get me down so we can fix the wall."

* * *

**Here you go just like I promised. A whole new chapter of Little Arc that you people love. I am starting to get back into the groove of things with my writing for my stories as I have been a bit rusty. But I am back and have given you a whole new ch. But a quick question for you readers is Jaune really going to stay in his playpen? Until the next chapter. Have a good day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Ozpin and Port)**

Port yawned as he was feeling tired even after his nap. He was still stuck to the wall as Ozpin slowly worked the knives trying to take them out. His eyes feeling heavy as they were half closed and almost shutting on him. Luckily due to his eyebrows, he could sneak another nap without Ozpin knowing. He used that trick a lot when he was in a meeting that bores him. As he began nodding off Ozpin pulled the knives from his shoulders that were the last ones keeping him up.

He fell down landing on his ass right on the tailbone making him make a sound of pain as he groaned and rolled onto his side. He held his hands on his lower back slowly moving his legs as the pain was being dulled by his aura.

"You could have warned me." Port was mentally cursing the man who will soon be his boss. So he can't use his real thoughts or else it will come to bite him in the ass. Probably.

As he was lying there they both suddenly got a chill down their spine as the door was opened so fast that it slammed into the wall.

Standing there was an out of breath Goodwitch holding her riding crop tight in her hand. "Where. Is. He." Her voice not at all friendly as she looked seeing the two idiots that were watching Jaune NOT watching him.

"O-oh, Glynda! H-how are you?" Port said quickly getting up as Ozpin dropped the knife he had in his hand. It clattered to the floor as Glynda grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Playpen by the window in the living room." He said quicker than Oobleck who was currently having the worst pain of his life right at this moment in Mistral.

* * *

**(Oobleck)**

"Well did you see the game last night?" The doctor asked as Oobleck sat in the chair with a blanket over his lap.

"As a matter a fact I did."

* * *

**(Back)**

Glynda dropped the man as she quickly ran to the living room to check on Jaune only to see that he was gone. She went to the playpen moving toys and pillows to see where he went but nothing he was gone.

"Where is he!?" She yelled as the window near his playpen was wide open.

* * *

**(A few minutes ago Jaune)**

Jaune was enjoying the juice in his bottle. As he laid there with his plushies that were the two colors he liked. He especially liked the one that would hold a gray thing while he had a tag attached to him. Of course, he couldn't read yet in any way so it just looked like a bunch of gibberish to him. If he could read though he would see the tag reading 'Caboose' which was the one he liked because it would say funny things when he pushed on its chest. Then the gray thing he would hold would talk before making a funny noise.

He would usually toss them around and would hear them each say something he had no clue what it was, but it would make him laugh and happy. Suddenly there was a tapping sound that caught his attention. The noise continued until his head turned to the side and saw that there was a small black bird tapping on the glass if the window - stopping once he saw it. The black bird moved around hoping a bit as it looked at him with its red glowing eyes.

Jaune loved these animals as their bright colorful eyes would glow brightly. Then when he would wave his hands the black smoke around it would move entertaining him as he saw shapes and whatever his mind could think of. He pulled the empty bottle from his mouth dropping it as he looked at the black bird - seems to be hopping around keeping its eyes on him while he began rolling over and crawling closer to the window - climbing over plushies and pillows. He fell forward into a pile of plushies leaving his legs kicking in the air with his little socks on. He then fell more landing on his back and sitting right in front of the window as he looked up yelling happy excited noises as he looked at the bird.

As he was waving his hands the bird tapped its beak on the glass keeping his attention while something much larger was behind it. As the large beast came up behind the bird Jaune started yelling much more excited getting loud. Ozpin too busy with Port to free him while Port was whistling a small tune waiting to be free to check on Jaune as he was making loud cries of excitement. He looked at the window as a large white claw came close and slowly slip the tips of the white under and slowly lift the window up opening it making sure nothing broke. The claw lifted the glass all the way up until it let go and slowly moved its paw into the window and slowly grab Jaune by the back of his shirt making him lean forward as he was picked up and carried out through the window where he began cheering and mumbling sounds as he looked at the glowing red eyes that looked back at his blue ones.

He could feel himself sway a bit as he was being carried by the large Grimm who looked down at him with piercing eyes before sniffing his hair and face a bit making him giggle. Once it was finished sniffing him and getting his scent it moved plopping him in its other paw bally down as it pulled him close to its chest that didn't have bone armor so he wouldn't get hurt from hitting it. He only felt its soft black fur as it began walking through the garden as he could hear the bird chirping along with it before the Beowulf gave off a type of growl and the bird listened to it. Once the growls stopped it chirped back and flew off into the sky while the Grimm hopped over the large fence landing on the other side walking through the forest.

Jaune chewed on his fist as he was carried off by the Beowulf heading away from his home and into some random direction. If he was older and was smarter than just a baby he would realize what was happening as they kept walking getting very far for just a few minutes. As he was carried the Beowulf suddenly put him down growling as it ran off leaving him in a small patch of grass as he saw a wooden shack not understanding that the Grimm left him so not to cause a disturbance with the Huntsman there.

Jaune took his hand from his mouth and began crawling towards the home as he saw a something shiny near a shack. He kept crawling as he came near the shiny object seeing it was shaped like a circle. He reached for it grabbing the metal ring and looked at it as it was very shiny actually blinding him making him drop it as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ababa?" He heard as he rubbed his eyes before looking up to see another baby with hair at the top of their head standing straight up as they chewed on a plushie. Jaune looked back at the baby as it did the same to him with lilac eyes. He pulled the ring from his mouth speaking back.

"Badana." He said as she continued chewing until the sound of a door was opening and a voice heard. Jaune looked up to see a blond man with hair on his face walking out out the shed as he held a rag in his hands cleaning them

"I'm sorry sweetie daddy just had to fix the" The man stopped talking as he looked down seeing Jaune with the blond baby.

* * *

**(Taiyang)**

He looked down at his baby girl only to see a second blond baby with blue eyes sitting next to her. He looked back and forth between the two as they both had the same length hair, strangely pale white skin, and one had blue eyes while the other was lilac. He may have been a bit light headed at this moment due to accidentally huffing the gas in his shed as he was fixing something. Note to self, get a new cap for the jerry can.

So right now he may be a bit confused as he was looking at the two blond babies sitting near each other. He looked at his baby girl and saw her lilac eyes, then the other baby who had blue eyes similar to him. Then pale skin like Raven.

'I thought I had only one kid…' His thoughts were all over the place as he was still light headed from the fumes in his shed. If he wasn't so light headed he would realize that the second baby was not his but his confused mind was making it seem more and more like this baby was also his and he just ultimately forgot for a second.

"Let's...get inside you two." He reached down picking up Yang and the second blond baby. How could he forget his second kid's name? Who knew maybe after his head clears up.

"Up we go." He said picking up the other blond baby who was making random noises as he carried both of them inside so he could go make a call and make sure he wasn't crazy.

* * *

**(Arc family)**

June sat there three hours after they left from the landing pads. Everyone else was finally done with their puking and was just moaning and whimpering in pain as the passengers got over it. But she was busy thinking about her own mother who seemed a bit frustrated with her after her marriage to John.

She knew her mother was different and a bit of the...controlling type and would get a bit frustrated and mad when things didn't go right. She was a person with a very long temper and proper demeanor but she could get very ugly when upset.

"Mmm, hopefully, I can speak with her soon and show her Jaune and what he can do making her at least a bit happier." She had spoken with her about each child and she took interest with Jaune after a bit of development that runs on her mother's side of the family. She didn't have what her mother did but Jaune did so her mother became interested when she told her about it.

* * *

**(Far away from any kingdom or settlements)**

Her red eyes looked out the large glass window of her throne room watching as more of her creations spawned from the ground. The many different Grimm slowly crawling their way out from the black tar as the weak ones could not break free from the tar and slowly sank back in dying before another much stronger one break free and pull itself from the tar before wandering out away from here to kill. When would it arrive?

Her eyes looked up at the sky watching as the Nevermore and other Grimm flew around before leaving to kill more and attack attracted by negative emotions. She turned around as she saw her seeker slowly floating towards her as its multiple arms moved around underneath it. She listens to it and what had happened to it.

She looked back out as she summoned her most loyal follower who quickly arrived bowing before her on his hands and knees.

"Yes, my Goddess. How may I serve you today?" He kept his head down never looking up at her to disrespect her while his tail was laying down on the ground flat as he showed her the utmost respect.

"Tyrian," She said as he flinched from the tone as the thoughts ran through his mind of how he may have upset his goddess and how he may fix it.

"Y-yes, goddess." He stuttered slightly as he kept his eyes glued to the floor beneath him as he waited for his goddess command.

"I require you to retrieve something for me." She said making Tyrian relax as she had done nothing to anger his goddess. He has seen what has happened to people who _dare_ even think of disobeying her or angering her. And he wishes never to do such a thing to his goddess for he is to serve her in whatever way she inquires him.

"Yes, what is it I will be retrieving for you?" He remained bowing before her as she listened to the seeker until she turned back at him.

"I need you to retrieve a child from the island called Patch." She watched as he seemed to be replaying her words in his head before slowly pushing himself up onto his knees as he looked at her with confusion.

"Please forgive me my Goddess, but did you say a c-child?"

"Yes, are you questioning me Tyrian?" His eyes widen before he quickly went back to bowing before her with his forehead touching the ground the ground. His braid hanging off the side as he began apologizing to her in fear.

"No, no, no! Forgive me my goddess I would never question you. I-I was just confused is all at your command! I was just ensuring you said you wished for me to collect a child for you."

"Unharmed."

"Yes, unharmed. That is all I was doing!" He said shaking slightly in fear as his tail slowly began rolling up as she turned her back to him. She slowly walked away leaving him there in his spot before stopping and turning her head a bit.

"Go and collect the child." Once she finished speaking she turned her head away from him and continued walking until she exited the room along with the seeker. As she disappeared from sight Tyrian slowly began getting up from the ground as he raised his head making sure his goddess was gone and he would no longer anger her. Once he was sure she was gone he got up onto his feet and began heading out to do her bidding.

"Worry not my goddess. I shall not fail you."

* * *

**(Taiyang)**

He walked around his kitchen with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as the scroll continued with its dial tone. He had tried before calling this number so this would be the seventh time he has tried calling it.

"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up." He mumbled as he peeked into his living room seeing that the two blonds were still there playing with toys. His daughter Yang was playing with her blocks stacking them and knocking them over before moving her hands over to the small cat looking toy piano thing and pressing random keys with her hands making it make cat sounds. Why did he buy that thing?

He then looked over at the other blond baby - that he found out was a boy after changing him. He was chewing on a baby book that he had about some caterpillar. His chubby hands gripping the sides of the plastic book while he chewed on the spine of the book.

Suddenly as he was watching he heard a rough voice slurring.

"Who is it…?"

"Taiyang."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Who?"

"Taiyang...I banged your sister." He said as there was a thump from the other end and glass breaking.

"Damn it there goes my drink. What do you want." He said sounding extremely hungover, not surprising him since he had been drinking since their second year back in Beacon.

"Look I'm a bit light headed after being in the shed and I suddenly have two kids, both blond. Did I have two?" He asked the man as the phone was silent.

"...You sure it's yours?"

"Well, he's got blond hair and blue eyes just like mine. And his skin is just as pale as Yang's so then that means he also came from Raven."

"Uh...shit...send me a pic and let me see," Qrow said as Tai took a pic and sent it to him getting silence from him.

"Ugh, my head is banging like a drum I can't even remember if he is yours. But damn he is pale just like my sis. Let me check some things when my head clears up and I will get back to you."

"Alright, Qrow." There was the dial tone as his brother in-law hung up. Suddenly he heard the sound of something big falling. He rushed around the corner and saw that the bookshelf he had - mostly empty - had fallen over and landed right where the babies were.

Tai yelled out before lifting the large wooden shelf up only to see books and toys under it. There were no blond babies until he looked up and saw the two near him but away from where the shelf was napping on the rug near the tv.

As he put it down and scratched his head he did not see the small black bird sitting near the top where the shelf could be pushed.

* * *

**Here ya go people. Sorry I have been gone for a bit. I kinda fried myself with writing a 20+ thousand word story for a buddy of mine. I also have everything already to be typed up but it seems like I am just lazy and don't wanna do it even though I like reading your reviews and what you think of my stories. So I will be getting back into this especially with school coming back which will give me a lot of time to write up more stories when bored and can type them up once I get home.**

**So thank you all who have been here since the beginning and love how the story goes with random events and cute Jaune and anyone curious about the other story of mine. I have the thing all planned, but again just lazy and brain fried.**

**I hope to get back to writing like I used to and make my writing better giving you all entertainment to read.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Raven POV)**

Why did I ever make a child with that fool? Honestly, he can't even seem to remember having one then this other blond child that wandered her into the yard. Then he brings them both inside so he could call my drunk brother and ask, 'Did I have two kids?' honestly why I slept with him is the biggest mystery. Then coming back only to retrieve some things I left to see as the two infants were about to be crushed by the shabby shelf that idiot built without the instructions. I remember telling that fool to use the instructions, but no. He said 'I know how to build a bookshelf.' and then after six attempts, he got it together. The problem about it was that the legs on the damn thing were uneven in the front, so when too much weight was put on them it would begin to tip forward and fall.

I had put folded paper under them keeping the thing standing, but Yang had crawled over and pulled one of the papers out making it slowly begin to tip forward until it was about to crush her as I came in. Luckily I snatched them at the last second leaving them far from the shelf and on a rug putting them both to sleep with some power I had. But now I'm stuck here being a babysitter for my own daughter and some kid that Tai found. I didn't have time for things like this there were more important things I need to be doing, and avoiding my alcoholic brother.

I couldn't be spending my time wasting it keeping two infants alive while Tai was slowly getting his bearings The worst part of it all is that I'm stuck in this form! I couldn't do much as a damn bird and I don't need Tai seeing me here as he stood looking at the shelf like a dumb ass scratching his head confused about what happened. Hurry up and focus enough so that can leave you with these infants you moron!

**(Tai POV)**

Huh...well...I got no clue on what just happen. I rush in worried my kids are paste and they're fine sleeping away from the fallen shelf. Maybe Raven was right about me getting rid of that shelf, at least my head is cleared up a bit now and I'm not dizzy anymore. But you know what now that my head's clear, plus my headache from the fumes is gone, I can actually think clearly I know that the bond baby boy isn't mine. But I can't just go and take him back to whoever he belongs to because of two reasons. One I didn't know who the parents or guardian is and two I don't have a clue on where to start. I mean I will probably see something or hear something pretty soon about parents searching for their missing child so it could be worse. The baby could have been left with a Grimm all alone. I'm sure he would be safer here with me and Yang, then when I hear something I can take him back.

I'm sure you will know instantly when you lose a baby.

**(Normal Pov)**

Tia walked towards the shelf picking it up and setting it against the wall on the side while cleaning up the mess that was left after it fell. He scooped up the toys, books, and pictures that all fell down. As he was cleaning he saw dirt all over the floor after the plant he had sitting there fell down too. He dragged his hand down his face in irritation now having to get up and go get the vacuum cleaner. He checked making sure that they were still where they were until he remembered they were sleeping meaning he would need a broom instead so not to wake them. He knew Yang gets fussy when woken up from a nap but he guessed it was the same for the other baby. Not gonna take any chances so he went to get the broom and dustpan instead.

"I already feel tired." He mumbled.

**(Port, Ozpin, and Glynda)**

"Glynda I am telling you I and Port had nothing to do with the knifes," Ozpin explained as he sat against the wall as there was a multitude of knives and blades all pointed at him as an angry Goodwitch glared at him. Port, on the other hand, had disappeared the second he could feel the pain stop in his tailbone. Ozpin cursed him mentally for being a traitorous coward!

Then he was surrounded by sharp metal blades making a perfect shape around him as Glynda stomped off to go and find Jaune before something bad happens, such as the time she heard from June who explained that she found Jaune - after his father lost him - surrounded by three small bear cubs while the mother was lying down watching them. From what she heard from June the cubs just licked him and laid around him napping while he did the same. She just knew about the constant warnings that he began getting off to random places especially being taken away due to some strange reason. Like the cubs and the bear. She really doesn't believe such a thing can happen but with the way things are like teens who wield giant guns and blades, it's probably not too far-fetched.

"Come along Ozpin we must clean up your mess." She said suddenly pulling Ozpin from the wall and dragging him along the ground walking towards the front door. As she opened the front door and dragged him down the steps with her semblance she then suddenly pulled Port out from his hole in the garden.

"Ah, there you are my friends!" He said ignoring the glare from Ozpin while trying not to get a beating from Glynda. He stayed with his usual smile while he was dragged along the grass like a rag doll. The same for Ozpin.

"Just shut up, we're going to find Jaune."

**(Tiayang)**

Tia sat on his couch while he held Yang patting her back trying to burp her. He had fed her a few minutes ago while the other blond was still asleep now next to him on the couch laying on a pillow. He had been sleeping for hours now and wasn't really sure if he should wake him up. He had looked at the clock and saw it had been about four hours since he found the boy suddenly next to Yang. He was kinda worried now since he hasn't heard anything about a missing child or parents searching for one. He knew you couldn't make a report for 24 hours so that may be it. But he wasn't very sure about. And he was sure things like this was just for the authorities, not hunters.

But things like that rarely happen here in Patch. There was the occasional Beowulf that would wander around but they stayed pretty far from any villages and town so they weren't a very big problem. And he could just kill it when it wandered too close to his home. Suddenly he heard a small burp in his ear as Yang stayed still occasionally looking around like any infant. He continued to burp her for a few minutes until she finally stopped.

"Huh, you must have been gassy." She just looked around until she saw the orange cat piano reaching out for it. Tia shivered a bit feeling weirded out by that thing. Still, he questions why he bought that thing for her.

"Alright go on and play." He placed her down gently before she began crawling towards the orange cat piano. Once she was close enough she began hitting keys making it meow in different tones. Creepy toy.

He looked over at the other blond baby and decided to wake him up so that he could feed him. He fed him earlier with Yang to make sure so he should do the same now. Good thing he made two bottles. Good thing he used to take care of kids and infants when he was younger. Still difficult being a single father tho with a baby.

He picked the blond boy up waking him up as his eyes opened up as he yawned rubbing his tired eyes while Tia cradled him in his arm and shook the bottle a bit.

"Here ya go little guy." He placed the bottle against his lips. The boy instantly began drinking while his hands grabbed the bottle taking it from Tia's hand. He chuckled at the little guy surprised since he must have been very hungry from his long nap.

"Whoa, slow down little guy. You're gonna,"

***HIC***

"Get the hiccups," Tia said as the boy held the bottle in his hands as it rested on his belly. He looked up as he waited for the next one coming as he could feel it.

***HIC***

***HIC***

"Okay, little guy lets burp ya." He took the half-empty bottle from him surprised at how fast he drank. He must have been very hungry after only eating for 5 minutes. He placed it down next to him while he put him on his chest before gently patting his back. While he was doing that he watched Yang while she was still pressing random keys before finding the auto play button playing the cat version of Mozart. As it began playing Yang just sat there and watched the toy listening to it play before she went grabbing another toy - a small bee- rolling over teething on it. He smiled watching his daughter as her little legs kicked in the air while that piano meowed. He then looked back at the TV watching whatever was on not really paying attention until he heard a burp, but then he could feel something wet on his shoulder and quickly running down his back. He instantly stood up so that the vomit didn't get on the couch.

"Ah!" He yelled a bit as the baby vomit was going down his back as he held the boy around and took him towards the sink in the kitchen and let him throw up while he pats his back. He could hear him finish up coughing a bot as he reached over grabbing a clean rag and cleaning his face checking to see if he got any spit upon him. Luckily he didn't have any on him so it was alright since he didn't have any clothes for a boy. Once he was sure he held him by his side in his arm while he began cleaning the skin washing the spit up down the drain.

"Well, at least it was better than you making a worse mess like the couch. That stuff is hard enough to get out of the pillows."

"Ahhhh bu."

"Yea little guy."

***Rasberry***

**(Arc family)**

The airship had landed after hours of torture for every passenger. The horrible sounds coming from the bathrooms and the seats finally ended. As the horrible sounds ended the passengers began removing their earphones and earplugs once the sounds begin dying down.

Many of the passengers quickly got up from their seats grabbing their luggage from the overhead compartments or by their feet, once they did have their things and belongings they quickly rushed for the door as it slowly began opening releasing them from the horrible torture they listen to on that flight. As they left the aircraft only a small group remained as the bathroom door opened revealing the two Arcs who had been making horrible sounds from there for the past couple hours.

"Finally...free…" Was heard as they crawled back weak from puking and dry heaving the entire flight. As they did June walked past stepping over them.

"Alright grab your stuff and hurry up." She ignored the cries of 'agony' while she walked down the ramp now wearing a thick jacket while Joan was also bundled up now in a baby winter coat while they were standing in the cold. The flight to Atlas was a pain but it was the closest place for the witch. After a few minutes, she was followed by her family as they were now wearing clothes suitable for the cold weather. While she was walking with them she heard a cheery voice calling them.

"Son! June! Munchkins! You all made it!" She looked seeing her father-in-law standing in a thick coat while he held a sign, looking ridiculous - with Arc family written in marker. He looked pale as he stood shivering a bit. They all gasped looking at him in such conditions rushing towards him as he put down the sign smiling happily. He was soon surrounded by worried family.

"Pops how long have you been out here waiting for us!?" John asked removing his much thicker coat and putting it over his father in an attempt to warm him up. He could feel the shivering and cold feeling in his hands as the other's surrounded him.

"Why were you out here Gramps?" Athena asked worried about him as he seemed very cold as his face was ice cold as she touched it.

"I-i-it's o-okay." He said through his shivering as the steam from his breath flows out. His cheery smile made them feel so bad for him having to be out here. They began taking him away and start heading for a warm place and get something for him to drink.

After a bit, they left the place and found a restaurant where they could enjoy themselves while helping warm their cold grandfather. They had him order something warm to drink along with food as they did the same.

"Dad how long were you waiting out there for us?" John asked while sitting next to his father that was still shaking a bit with his cheeks flushed as he slowly warmed up. He put the cup down as the cup clinked against the wood due to his shaking hands.

"O-oh I'd o-o-only s-say about an hour and an h-half." He said still smiling without a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Dad why were you out there so long!?" He asked worried about his father while they all stayed near him.

"I am sorry f-for making you all worry so much. It's just I w-was so excited to se-see you all I didn't want to be late at all." He looked down with a bit of shame, while still keeping his smile.

"But I forgot what time your flight arrived so I came much earlier than expected." He said feeling so silly for doing such a thing.

"Why didn't you call grandma?" One of his grandkids asked making him rub his neck chuckling a bit.

"Hehe, well the truth is I left mt scroll at home. I'm sorry for being such a fool."

"Dad, it's alright you made a mistake. It happens all the time. Doesn't matter how old you are." His son reassured him knowing he had been getting confused for a while now. But when he wasn't in this cold hell called Atlas he was a spry man with lots of energy. He patted his father on the shoulder before grabbing the scroll from his coat pocket and opening it. Once it was open his pressed the name in his contacts and waited.

"Hello, John. Have you arrived? If you have please be a dear and pick up your father. He left over an hour ago and left his scroll."

"Don't worry I got him. Poor guy's been standing in the cold because he forgot when we got here."

"I swear...bring him home after warming him up."

"Can do." She then hung up while he put the scroll back down on the table looking over at his father who was playing with his new granddaughter.

"Hey, where's my grandson?"

**(Tia's home)**

It was late while Tia laid on the couch holding both his daughter Yang and the boy he found in his yard today. They had fallen asleep after their baths while Tia laid on the couch watching t so he just decided to sleep also. Luckily he had spare baby clothes meant for boys since he wasn't sure what Yang would have been so now Jaune was wearing a red sleeve shirt that was red and white stripes while also wearing blue overalls. Then he wore red shoes tied up so he wouldn't get his feet dirty while crawling. It wasn't the best thing for a baby to sleep in but at least it wasn't just in a diaper.

The home was silent while there was a light breeze through the forest around his home until suddenly the sound of something dropped just loud enough to wake up Jaune who looked up and saw a person wearing a big white mask carrying something before putting it down. They walked away while he began turning his legs down off the couch until he slid off and landed on his bottom. Once he was down he began to crawl towards the bag until he lifted himself up and looked inside to see a glass object glowing making his stare while trying to grab it. He continued reaching in while his little fingers continued to reach for the glass object. But then he reached too far and flipped inside the bag landing on soft things while he now held the glass object shaking it watching it move around and glow more. As he did that he could feel the bag suddenly be lifted up with him inside of it. But Jaune was too engrossed with the glowing object that he didn't notice.

**(Raven POV)**

Finally, he went to sleep. I had to stay here for hours and the sun is almost gone! My time wasted because of him and now I have to hurry up before more things end up worse. At least all I have to do is leave and open a portal outside.

**(Port and Ozpin)**

"Okay, we have looked all over the forest for hours now," Ozpin said with a sigh while he sat down on a stump tired while Port was laying on the ground. Until he suddenly sat up looking at the tree line while Ozpin watched him uninterested. There was a growl that made him sigh putting his head in his hand.

"Port you deal with it. I'm too tired to do it." Port instantly jumped to his feet while his mustache seemed to wiggle while he smiled finally having something to do. Even if it was one Beowulf. He then picked up a large branch before snapping it at the end before charging into the bushes. After a few seconds, he walked back with a sadden and defeated look on his face.

"Well, did you kill it?"

"...No." He said slumping his shoulders while Ozpin just looked at him.

"Well, then why are you coming back?"

"Someone else killed it…" The man said feeling sadden that his kill had been taken from him leaving him a bit empty. Ozpin raised a brow before speaking up.

"Then who killed it?"

"Some woman with a large white mask. I believe she had a bag with her that held a small...blond…." He slowly stopped talking as he looked up at a wide-eyed Oz. They both instantly began running towards the bushes where they saw exactly who they were looking for. Jaune laying in a bag holding a glass cylinder that seemed to be holding red dust that was glowing brightly. He then held up a green one shaking it starting to make it glow also.

Both Ozpin and Port began panicking - Port pulling his own hair and Ozpin biting his fist - as Jaune was shaking vials of dust making them start to react as they began to glow brighter and brighter. They both began running to stop him from blowing up.

"STOP!" Port yelled loudly booming as the woman noticed them before turning around seeing both of them. She then bolted in the other direction after seeing them thinking they were after her. This just made the two chase after more as they saw Jaune beginning to chew on the dust vial making their hearts skip a beat. The continued following her as she made long strides through the forest until a red portal opened up in the woman's path. The two hunters sped up until suddenly, just as they were about to catch her, they saw the red dust vial fall out from the bag landing on the ground cracking the glass and making it explode tossing them all through the portal that changed location due to her losing focus.

**(Inside the portal)**

Raven was confused as she seemed to be falling through her portal which had never happened before. Anytime she used it acted like a door letting her walk in and instantly step out to where she wanted, but now due to her losing focus, she was in a free fall. As she was falling Port and Ozpin were spinning around due to the force of the explosion just tossing them like rag dolls and Jaune. He was just laughing smiling as he felt the rush of air past him while clapping his hands together until another portal opened up as Raven focused making them all fall through leaving whatever that place was.

**(Ozpin and Port)**

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The two men yelled as they came out of the portal and landed hard on a stack of crates smashing them and whatever was inside them. As they laid there not wanting to get up Ozpin felt something land on his chest to see the blond boy they had been chasing.

"You are nothing but trouble." He said grabbing him while getting up. He set him down on some hay as he began cleaning off what looked like fur before Port did the same. They continued patting off the fur as they looked seeing fabric and cotton. They kept trying to get it off while they saw that it was raw cotton that had just been processed.

"I can't believe we've had so much trouble over an infant." Ozpin was beginning to lose what patients he had to this young man. He was a professional hunter and would be the Headmaster at Beacon academy - the most prestigious huntsman academy in Remnant. But a single blonde infant from the Arc family was somehow making things extremely difficult.

"This whole thing has cemented my thoughts on having kids. Where are we?" Ozpin asked while Port was picking the cotton out from his mustache. He then looked past Ozpin to see that the hay they placed Jaune on was now gone. He went back to cleaning his facial hair before he suddenly looked back and turned - his soon to be - boss's head also making him freeze. They saw that Jaune was gone along with the stack of hay that they hadn't realized was on a wooden cart that was now gone.

**(Jaune)**

He sat around the hay playing with the dry grass before he turned around and began crawling towards the side. He made it over as he continued crawling over the edge and landing in another cart that was passing by while his feet were in the air before he rolled onto his bottom laughing catching the attention of the person pulling the cart.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"What in the world?"

Jaune looked up at the two people standing there looking at him. He looked at the smaller one and saw ears on the top of her head while the much bigger one had a lot of hair on his face. He then heard a squeak and looked over to his side and saw a baby with black hair and small kitty ears on top of her head as they wiggled a bit. She had bright yellow eye while chewing on a small toy that looked like a fish

***Squeak***

***Squeak***

She chewed on the toy more while she stared at Jaune who had begun chewing on his own hand.

***Raspberry***


	15. Chapter 15

**(Kali and Ghira)**

The two faunus just stood in complete shock as they looked at a blonde human babysitting in their cart while their daughter Blake just stared at him while she chewed on her favorite fish toy. They could tell he was human from his scent which was human, but mixed with a fresh scent like the forest. They also could have sworn that they smelled Grimm but there were none around them and he had no signs of harm.

"Where did he come from?" Kali asked as she watched him chew in his hand while Blake continued staring at him. Ghira was just as confused as he scratched his head looking at the infant boy. Especially here of all places since not many humans come to this place a lot. Kali got a bit closer as she began checking for a familiar scent through the others to see if she could find his family. She could smell so many on his that she couldn't get one.

"I can't tell where the poor things parents are." She said before a thought popped into her head. She turned towards Ghira speaking up.

"You don't think he was abandoned, do you?" She watched as her husband placed a hand on his chin thinking about the possibility of that happening. But he had other ideas since their scent would still be pretty strong.

"I wouldn't count it as a possibility, but he shows no signs of harm or time alone. He must have wandered off from his family." He said while watching his daughter start crawling over towards the boy before sitting back down and placing her hand on his head feeling his hair. She rubbed and patted his head while he continued chewing on her toy.

***Squeak***

***Squeak***

"Poor thing, how could he have wandered off?" Kali asked while the squeaking continued their conversation.

***Squeak***

"Well, what should we do with him?" Blake had stopped touching his hair as the boy began patting her hair like she did making her make purring sounds. It was an oddly cute scene as the two infants seemed to be playing and getting acquainted with each other. Ghira scratched his head while Kali watched them both interacting.

"Well, we could watch over him until his parents come looking. It wouldn't be too hard to hear about human parents looking for their missing child." It wouldn't take long to hear about such a thing especially since he was chieftain of Menagerie. He looked back at the cart with his wife watching the two infants just interact with each other while they stood on the side of the path allowing people to cross. Soon they began to continue their walk with the cart that held the supplies that they needed to repair one of their doors that Ghira accidentally broke down, he claimed that it was an accident and that the doors just broke down so easily. Kali knew it was that he wasn't used to the sliding doors that you push to the side, he would push the door open breaking it like he did with the one in his study that had a hole in it and was snapped in half.

"Well let's keep going," Kali said while placing a hand on her husband's shoulder smiling at him. "You still need to fix the two broken doors, dear." She smiled as he sighed and continued pulling the cart while she now sat on it with the kids watching them and making sure that they did not get into trouble or hurt with the stuff on the cart.

**(Arc Family)**

"So that's what's going on," Jonathan said as he laughed feeling better now all warmed up while the others were eating their food. June explained why his, only, grandson was not here with them. She made something up on the spot about how her own mother wanted to see Jaune very badly and had to let them care for him until they went back. Luckily he was an understanding man and brought her story as he stated that he understood how they must have felt since he loved seeing his grandbabies - what he liked to call them.

"Yea sorry pops. They really wanted to see him, but hey we can take him on our fishing trips!" He said patting his father on the shoulder before there was a sudden gong sound that made everyone around the Arc family stop doing what they were doing and look back to see as June had smashed a serving tray against the back of his head. He was face down against the table as she handed it back to the scared waitress who took a few steps back before rushing off into the kitchen. All of the girls were still eating unaffected by what their mother just did while their grandfather just shook his head at his son's misfortune.

"You are not taking my son on one of your 'fishing trips' up in Mantle." She knew that those two would go off and watch the tournaments there that ended up getting slightly out of hand. Her son could get hurt if he went.

"Yes...dear…" John said as his face was smashed against the table as he didn't want to get up in fear that she would hit him again.

"Let me see my granddaughter June," Jonathan asked as she handed Joan over to him over the still hurting father who swore that he could hear ringing in his ears. He hoped that his son can find a nice normal girl that wasn't a hunter or like every other woman who can kick a man's ass three times her size.

**(Port and Ozpin)**

"I am telling you it is not that hard to find a small human infant here," Port stated while sitting inside of a barrel along with Ozpin who was in hiding behind it as humans were not as welcomed here as faunus. Many were fine but then there were the few who hated humans. The last thing they needed was being called faunus hating humans for protecting or fighting. So now they were both reduced to hiding making sure none of them found them or saw.

"Well, it would be easier if we did not have to hide from the general populace," Ozpin said as he looked around for a small 12 ball of drool and ball of hair. This made his point of never having kids even better as they cause too much trouble, he didn't have the time and patience for that kind of a headache. While he was doing that Port was scratching his leg as he could feel something poking him over and over again. But then he heard the sound of death and disease itself. His breath was frozen while he dared not look down at the creature worse than the creatures of Grimm.

He began to feel the demon begin to crawl up his pants using its disgusting hands to grip the fabric while that unnatural tail swished around until he saw the red eyes look back at him from his knee.

***Squeak***

**(Glynda)**

It was almost midnight as Glynda sat down on a tree stump holding her head, how could she have lost Jaune" Granted it was Port and Ozpin's fault, but she couldn't excuse herself for such a thing. He was a small baby boy all alone somewhere in the forest where there were still a few Grimm roaming around. Anyone of them that came across him could attack.

The thought of such a thing happening was making her heart rate skyrocket along with her already high stress from the day. She didn't know where to look or even what to do next. She only really had a few options that she could do, one of which that she didn't like.

Yes, go and call your friend and tell them that their one-year-old baby was somewhere lost and alone on the island of Patch and could be attacked by Grimm. Yea that wasn't going to work. Maybe she should call Port and Ozpin to see if they found him or even have anything about where he could be.

She pulled out her scroll and press the image of Port in her work contacts and waited as the scroll rang. As she waited she began thinking maybe Port found him and is currently torturing the poor infant with stories and tales about his grand 'Adventures' all across Remnant with a beast that he called Edgar. What was Edgar?

' _Hello!'_ The scroll blared as the picture of Port sat on her screen. She was about to talk but then he continued talking.

' _Sorry for not answering your call - but rest assure that when I am done doing whatever it is that is keeping me from taking your call I shall call you back post haste!'_ The voicemail ended with a beep that she quickly hung up on. Why was she not surprised that an idiot like him would ever make such a voice mail. Maybe Ozpin - in some universe - found Jaune, but she held very little hope for him being of any help.

She went to her contacts and called him waiting.

'...'

'...'

'...'

***Beep***

Glynda placed her scroll down into her pocket before she instantly used her semblance to rip a tree out of the ground and fling it into another knocking it over. She put her hands down and placed her riding crop down in her lap as she looked off into the forest calming herself down while a killing intent surrounded her as she began planning to file the request to be placed in Beacon so to ensure that he did not screw anything up with his antics. But first, she needed to calm down and figure something out and find Jaune soon.

**(Kali)**

Aw, he was such an adorable baby boy! Who could lose such a sweetheart like him? She watched as both her daughter and the baby boy were playing. When she and Ghira had brought both of them home they had been nothing but adorable. Blake had seemed to take a liking to him getting along with him, she had even given him her favorite toy which was the tuna that she would play with and chew on.

Blake had been the happiest and most energetic she's ever seen making sounds and crawling around. Even her ears wiggled more which didn't happen unless she was really happy or excited.

"You two are just so precious!" Kali said as she laid down on the ground and watched them while she could hear Ghira upstairs fixing the door grumbling and getting frustrated with how long it was taking him. That man had no patience when it came to such things. She laughed a bit knowing how stubborn that man was and would not let her help him fix the doors. But that's one reason why she loved him, he never did give up anything no matter how frustrating it was. Suddenly she smelled the scent of coffee that made her cover her nose.

"Wow, that's strong smell." She kept her nose closed as there was knocking coming from the front door. She was confused about who that could be around this time? Usually, they don't show up until later to speak with her husband about whatever it was they needed to talk about.

She got up from the floor and picked up Blake who was crawling towards her toys and continued trying to crawl in the air as her arms and legs were moving around while she then picked up the blonde baby who was chewing on a toy platypus. He must have been teething badly. Once she had them she walked towards the door as the knocking continued.

'I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez never heard of patients?' She thought as she stopped at the front door and moved both of the infants into one arm so that she could open the door. Once her arm was free she unlocked it and began pulling it open to see a large man with a very thick mustache with his hands behind his back while there was another man who was leaning on his cane with his clothes torn up and burned as he also had stains of who knows what. Now that she looked both men were in a similar state as she raised a brow at them.

"Um, may I help you?" Kali asked the large man who moved his arm up and coughed into it clearing his throat.

"Yes, please forgive our intrusion. I am Peter Port and this gentleman here is Ozpin." He motioned towards the other man who began slowly tipping back and fell onto the ground as his cane clattered on the ground. He laid still while the man named Port continued speaking to her.

"We both were entrusted with the safety and wellbeing of that infant there in your arm." He pointed at the blond boy.

"I know you are wondering how all this may have happened but allow me to say that it was a long and time-consuming matter that caused us much trouble and pain." He said as Kali saw no deception within his voice as she opened the door.

"Please, come in."

"Please," He said walking in as they left Ozpin outside as she closed the door.

**(Inside)**

Kali sat the babies back on the floor to play as she went to go make tea and inform Ghira about their guest. As she did Port took a deep breath and looked down at Jaune.

"You, my young lad are the most slippery and cunning thing that I have ever had to track down and hunt in my entire career." Jaune looked up at him still chewing on the toy while it hissed every time he squeezed it. Port put his hands on his knees as he leaned forward looking into Jaune's eyes as he continued his talk.

"You have made me hunt you down longer than any Grimm or man has ever made me before. Even criminals took me less time than it took to find you, but you are the only one to have eluded me for so long." He had his face close to Jaune before smiling and leaning back as he laughed with gusto making Jaune watch the strange funny man laugh.

"Hahaha! I have been impressed young lad, for someone who has t=yet even gained the ability to walk or even form full sentences you have tricked me and pushed me to my very limit!" He picked Jaune up placing him on his knee.

"I'm expecting great things from you if you choose to take the path of becoming a hunter." Port patted Jaune on his back making him burp as the toy made a new sound,

***Quack***

**(Hours later)**

"Thank you very much. I was glad that the young lad was safe within your care while we searched for him. I was also glad to help explain any confusion." Port walked out the door as he grabbed Ozpin's leg as he was still unconscious and began dragging him.

"I'm just glad that he is safe now and can go home. I just don't understand how you all ended up here from Patch."

"I wish I wish I knew too." Port laughed walking down from the house heading for the boats so he could use his old connections and favors to get a ship ride. As he walked away Jaune waved bye to Kali making her smile as she waved back holding Blake on her shoulder while she was sleeping holding onto a stuffed bee. As she closed the door she looked back to see Ghira covered in paint and glue.

"Finally fix the door dear?

**(Present)**

Ozpin never learned what happened after he went unconscious when he was searching for Jaune. Especially after the incident with the mouse and Port then waking up back in Patch a few days later, but he never wanted anything to do with him as an infant ever again, especially after setting fire to his pants and making him get a major beating from June. He still has some trouble feeling things below his waist.

That was most of the reason why the Headmaster of Beacon and leader of many was currently curled up into a ball and demanding that the blonde demon be taken away from him.

"He is just a small child!" Glynda yelled as he had his barrier around him staying inside of it.

"KEEP HIM AWAY!"


	16. Chapter 16

The air had a foul odor as Rosa walked the streets of Vale, she pushed up her glasses as her hair was waving behind her tied up in a bun nice and tight so not to get in her way. She dressed in a nice white jacket as a black top was underneath, her pants black as they went up to the top of her ankle as the black heels clicked along the sidewalk. Ever since getting off the ship she detested the place in its current state, she remembered when this part of Vale was so vibrant and filled with life.

Granted most of that life was poor saps who had too much money and didn't know what to do with it. 'Businesses' springing up of bars and clubs which drew in many suckers who left with empty pockets. She worked at many places during that time as security or 'entertainment' for the guests at the cabaret clubs, a simple flash of a smile and some sweet talk and men just threw their money away buying drinks and spending more time with her. When she wasn't doing her real business other days.

She obviously didn't mind the lien filling her pockets every night from those saps, only hassle about it was when they got grabby after a few too many or just had big egos. She had to break her little act and toss their asses out which still earned her a bonus, but not as much for when she got some sap with deep pockets filled with lien. But she did meet her husband like that when they were young, like a lost puppy following her around.

She left those thoughts for later as she stood in front of a bar that an old friend of her used to own, she hadn't heard from him in over twenty-three years. Last she heard he passed from 'natural causes' and his son took over. She remembered the little brat who had the nerve to curse at her, luckily she educated him on being respectful to his elders.

Rosa pushed the door open and stopped as she looked at the empty bar, it was only seven in the morning which was when the bar was closed. The only people seen was two girls and a bunch of guys all wearing suits that were exactly the same with black and red - real creative. She took a step in and let the door close as she walked towards the bar ignoring every worker that looked at her or watched her as she walked. She could feel the looks coming from the two girls; twins from where she could see them now, only difference they had was the color and how their outfits looked.

'Look like they should be working in a whore house. Honestly, girls, these days have no such thing as class, all of them, harpies. Especially June.' She stood at the bar as she took her seat where the bartender was currently under moving bottles or whatever as the sound of glass clinking could be heard. Rosa reached her hand to the bar and tapped her nail against the hard surface which got his attention.

"I'll be with you in a minute." He spoke out as the sound gotten more frequent, she tapped her nail again which earned a growler from him as he was starting to get annoyed.

"I said I will be with you in a second." His voice getting much more aggressive as she sat there feeling every set of eyes on her except for the ones she needs. Rosa balled up her fist and slammed it down onto the counter making him slam his head against the bottom from surprise.

"Ah! Fucking shit!" He yelled as he quickly got up from the ground probably angry.

"I said I would be with you in fucking," As he stood up holding the back of his head the words that had been filled with fire and anger was quickly extinguished by fear.

"Hello, Hei Xiong," Rosa watched as he was frozen in place, his hands shaking the smallest amount as she sat there watching him. She began to solely tap her nail against the counter as her smile formed.

"Aren't you going to say hello, boy?" She questioned making him flinch from the tone of her voice which she knew he feared.

"H-hello R-Rosa…" Hei's voice cracked as he stood with his back straight and proper posture now. He then held his hand up making some kind of gesture which made her look in that direction, her head moved to the right slightly as in the corner of her eye she saw the two girls walking away after turning around. Smart.

Luckily Hei was smart and knew who she was almost instantly, shell even forgive him for cursing at her. Though that won't happen again, she only gives forgiveness once. That itself was very rare.

"Good, nice to see you still have some manners since we last met."

"Apologies, how can I help you?" Hei asked her as she reached into her blouse and pulled out a photo, she placed it down on the table and slide it over to him before grabbing a bottle of scotch and a glass. He gave her ice knowing from the past as she poured herself a drink and he looked at the picture.

"It's...a kid?" He was confused from the look she saw on him, he picked up her glass and took a sip of the amber liquid before she put it down.

"Yes, a kid,"

"I thought you hated kids?"

"I used you, but my heart changed."

"Doesn't seem like much." He muttered and she reached back grabbing her weapon and pulling it out placing it on the counter.

"What was that?" She watched him cough taking a step back as he ushered his men to stay away.

"N-nothing Rosa, just me saying nonsense!"

"Good. Now I need to know where that boy is."

"Uh, look I know my father was your information broker, but I only stay with the underworld crowd so I can't do much," Hei explained to her as she kept sipping her drink.

"I don't care about your little excuses or pathetic whining. There have been some incidents around Vale and I know you checked into them. Have to be in the know and listen down the grapevine about everything." Rosa watched him take a breath to calm his nerves.

"Alright. There have been some incidents around Vale, some kid getting thrown off the docks, two guys being chased through the streets and a bunch of other things that don't make any sense. But at almost all of those things, he was there." Hei pointed at her grandson in the photo.

"Ever since that blonde kid showed up and started walking around Vale all hell has broken loose. When he showed up a bunch of Hunters in training showed up and started causing a ruckus. Then some atlas soldiers running around in some panic." Hei put his head into his arms groaning. "Causing so much trouble that no business has been running lately. Every criminal and scumbag has taken to going underground until all this stuff cools down."

"Hm, yes, that certainly sounds like him." She remembered the disaster her grandson caused. She didn't have any hand in that as some accused it of a curse, but it was more of an Arc thing. Or maybe it was just how Jaune was when he was little, it always made things I interesting as he was never hurt. It was never a boring time with her grandson.

"So...is that it?" Hei asked as Rosa finished her drink placing twenty lien on the counter.

"For now, I do expect more from you if needed, Hei." She stood up from the counter grabbing her gun, it went back into her bag as she turned away and walked to the door.

"Check on anything else while I'm gone Hei, I will be back eventually as you took up your father's debt when he passed." The sound of Hei's skull hitting the counter made her smile as she pulled out a stick with a candy rose on the end. It was small as she placed it in her mouth to curb her sweet tooth. Looks like she's gonna have to take a little 'walk' through the everfree to see her grandson.

**(Beacon)**

"So…hey…I'm Yang." She greeted one of the sisters as she scratched the back of her head sitting at the table with her team and the rest of NPR. The Arc family was across from them enjoying lunch after Ozpin has his little break down in his office refusing to leave his green bubble. They were stuck here due to the airships suddenly all being taken down due to technical difficulties which no one knew when they would be fixed.

The entire group was awkward seeing the whole family which consisted of blondes each a different height and personality. The entire atmosphere was heavy and people nearby felt it getting nervous and leaving while some braved to stay like Coco's team who was at a nearby table. Their biggest member was as silent as ever but he silently wished to leave feeling the heavy silence, but his leader was a strong-willed woman who would not leave.

Jaune himself was preoccupied with a coloring book his mother had given him to play with as she didn't want him wandering off again. It was such a hassle to get him when he runs off that it's easier to keep him preoccupied with anything that caught his interest.

"Hey, say something to her." Yang nudged Weiss with her elbow as she saw the look in momma Arc's eyes as she was petting Jaune on his head. It was a happy look but when she looked at someone else she had a glare filled with anger and hate that made a chill run down their spine. Weiss cleared her throat as she fixed her posture to speak with the woman.

"Hello, I am,"

"I know who you are, and I know that you're a Schnee," June spoke out as Weiss suddenly felt seven pairs of eyes look at her as she looked to see each of the Arc sisters looking at her with a subtle glare. The two oldest looking at her with the most subtle as one was tapping her knife against the plate of food as the other was playing with her nails that were filed sharp. The rest had been less subtle with their glares as the youngest had the angry glare expected with a child. The rest all had weapons being different in their work rather than being just huntsmen.

"So, I would like you to tell me how my baby boy was turned into a child. I don't like being lied to." June spoke out calmly as she kept holding her son never looking up at the heiress.

"U-uh y-you see…" Weiss tried to say something anything to give her an answer. She had nothing to say as she felt the glares from seven angry girls then the anger coming off of the mother who was only inches away.

"It was a complete account that no one could have expected!" Nora shouted fast as she didn't want to be glared at by them.

"I see an accident which no one could have suspected. So that means it could have been avoided?" She questioned as the anger around her seemed to get stronger. "But there's nothing that can be done now, we will be taking jaune home once the airships are functional," June stated as Pyrrha passed out falling out of her seat.

"What!? You can't do that, he's our friend!" Nora yelled as she didn't want her friend to leave her and everybody else.

"Yeah, we can get him back to normal, it could even wear off anytime now!" Ruby didn't want to lose her best friend and never be able to see him again.

"I can and will be taking my son with us back home. Due to this incident, he is defenseless against Grimm and other students who could hurt him in an accident. I couldn't risk such a thing happening to my baby boy." June stated as she pulled out the papers of his removal from beacon.

"Yeah, can't have him getting hurt cause someone started some fight or doing something stupid," Athena said as she rubbed her brother's hair messing it up a bit and making him laugh as he colored.

"If this dust doesn't wear off then he's gonna have to completely restart his whole childhood."

"It sucks because he'll never remember all the stuff we did growing up together, but we can go ahead and make new ones with him," Angela stated as she put her for down passing get tray away.

"But…" Nora tried to say something, anything to try and convince them not to take Jaune.

"Nora, they're his family. There's nothing we can do if it's been decided then that's it." Ren told her playing a hand on her shoulder. She sat down looking at her hands sadly.

"But, we're also his family…" She quietly said to herself holding back tears. She gripped her skirt shaking a bit as Jaune looked up to see how she was feeling. Jaune tilted his head as he was dressed back into his mini uniform which he wore when first turned into this. As he looked at her his eyes shined a bit before he climbed out of his mom's lap and down under the table.

"Jaune, what are you," June questioned as she felt Jaune moving around climbing off her lap and going under the table. He crawled under and then up to Nora's legs where he looked up at her. She was surprised as he started climbing up into her lap and giving her a hug.

"It's okay, Nora," Jaune spoke as he hugged her making everyone shocked.

"J-Jaune?" Ruby asked as she looked at him, his eyes glowing slightly before they stopped. He let go of the hug and sat in her lap smiling now as Nora hugged him.

"Yes?" He asked hearing his name being called. He looked at Ruby who had wide eyes.

"D-do you know us?" She asked as he looked at them all.

"No." He simply said before June stood up from her seat.

"Alright, that's enough. Jaune, come to momma." She said as Nora hugged him tighter.

"Jaune still has good memories! We just need to help pull them back!" She quickly said.

"That doesn't matter, he would still be in the body of a child and that is too dangerous." She was about to grab Jaune from Nora until some noise was heard.

"Is that a Grimm?" Blake suddenly said as she heard the rapid sound of claws drawing closer and closer to the cafeteria. There were some sudden sounds of screams as it was even closer.

"Oh no." June heard the sound coming closer until it stopped and everything was quiet. Then what sounded like heels clicking were coming as the Arc family turned looking at the doors waiting for exactly who they knew it was.

The doors flew open as a woman walked in with her hands on her hips as she looked at the very table everyone was sat.

"What are you girls doing here? Were you hiding something from me?" She questioned as the Arc sisters all stayed frozen in their seats. The only one moving was June who got up from her seat, anger boiling even more as she saw the woman standing in the doorway.

"Who is she?" Yang asked whispering to Blake as Jaune moved in Nora's lap to look at the new visitor. He gasped smiling as he pointed at the woman before waving at her, his excitement grew even more.

"Hi, Grandma!" He yelled happily making some of the people still there spit out food or drink as they just heard what was yelled.

"Bullshit!" Someone yelled at her appearance before being stuck in the head with a butter knife. Athena put her hand down staying silent.

"Hello, my darling grandbaby. How are you?" She smiled looking at Jaune who laughed happy to see his grandma. Rosa suddenly lifted her leg and caught the blade which came for her. She smiled looking back at June who was glaring at her. Her heel making some sparks from the hatchet.

"Ah, hello June. Still hot-tempered as ever." She smirked as the Arc sisters got up from the table and grabbed Nora who still had Jaune out fast.

"Hey!" She yelled in protest still not letting go of Jaune.

"You'll thank us," Ellen said as they went outside. The teams following as Rosa reached back and pulling out two of her guns.

"Still ugly I see," Rosa said still holding the blade with her heel.

"Witch," June growled as she reached back grabbing her other ax which was in its travel form. She flipped the switch and it began to open up and extend into another hatchet.

"Run!" Students ran for the door while surprisingly Yatsu was the one who jumped out one of the windows. He proceeded to get up and run away with both Coco and Velvet under his arms as Fox followed quick. Murderous aura filling the entire area.

"Let's dance shall we?" Rosa locked her guns smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

The cafeteria was vacant if any student after they fled, the only occupants would be the two women with a large killer aura emanating off each other. Rosa aiming right for June's head as June herself was holding her second hatchet waiting until one decided to make a move.

"So close…" Rosa smiled as she suddenly moved at high speed and out of June's view. She flipped back from her previous spot as bullets came hitting down where she was standing before, she spun her hatchets around and slammed the handles together as they began to connect and shifting around. A string came down from the blade and connecting to the other making her longbow that she aimed to look at Rosa.

"Getting slow old hag, I saw that coming by a mile," June pulled back the string and began to form an arrow from the dust within the weapon. The tip burned with flames as she aimed for her mother in law who was doing the same with her own guns. "I'm just going easy on you dear, wouldn't want you to strain yourself too much," Rosa smirked as she stopped aiming her guns, instead she tossed them up to the roof followed by her jumping as June let the arrow fly an barely touch her as it grazed her hair cutting the band she used to hold it up and let down like a waterfall as she spun through the air and spun hitting her guns and locking them to the heels of her shoes. As she came down she reached into her purse and pulled out two more of them and aimed pulling the triggers hitting each of June's arrows that she had sent for her. Rosa landed on a table reaching up and pulling the sucker from her mouth finished with it as the candy rose was gone. She flicked it away looking at her daughter in law aiming the guns.

"Much better, now let's dance." She posed kicking her leg up and slamming it down on the table smiling at the glaring June who had the equal bloodlust as her mother-in-law.

**(Outside)**

Nora was still clutching Jaune who was simply laughing from suddenly going so fast excited. "Weeeeee!" He exclaimed as the Arc sisters kept booking it as far from the cafeteria as they could.

"Can someone explain what's going on!?" Weiss yelled as she had never seen such a thing in her life, granted not a long life but still.

"We call that our mom and grama having a chat!" Athena yelled as they suddenly heard a loud crashing sound coming from behind them and something came flying over them crashing into the tree right outside breaking the bark and making it fall over from the damage. They looked back to see what looked like some kind of glyph closing as Rosa came stepping through the doors which only had broken glass from the windows,

"What is with you Arcs!?" Yang yelled as she suddenly felt a murderous glare target her to see that all the Arc sisters had their glares pointed at her. She froze putting her hands up as a sweatdrop appeared next to her head. "Wanna imply what you meant?" Athena asked as she let go of Nora along with her sister dropping the bomber who still was holding Jaune. She fell back with a thump as Athena pulled out her weapons activating them as she hated when her family was insulted in any way.

"Ellen, grab her." Angela handed Nora's arm to Ellen who kept dragging Nora along with Valeri who was heading down a different hall to get Jaune away from the mess about to happen. Angela stepped in front of her and placed her hands against Athena's shoulders stopping her.

"Come on sis, she ain't worth it. Remember we have to get Jaune out of here before he gets hurt by something here." She reminded her twin to try and calm down from the usual trigger that set her off.

"Seems like he could get hurt more from his own family," Blake muttered making Angela turn her head to the faunus who froze getting a death glare as she saw the woman's cloak moving and chains slowly coming out. "You wanna repeat what you just said? Little louder fleabag." She growled letting Athena go as said hunter slammed her fists together. The metal making a loud echo as she growled in anger. To think that they would piss off two professional huntsmen much more skilled and experienced than them.

"...Crap…" Ren eventually caught up with the unconscious Pyrrha holding her over his shoulder just as things got hairy. Why can't he just enjoy the day?

**(With Nora)**

She was dragged outside by the second eldest twins and taken to the courtyard where they began to try and pry Jaune from the girl.

"Mother," Ellen wanted to cuss as she held jaune by his body and pulling him away while trying not to hurt him as Nora was not letting her grip go. Valeri was attempting to pull Nora off Jaune so they could get their baby brother away from this nut job.

"Let go of our baby brother!" Valeri yelled pulling harder trying to make the bomber let go of Jaune who was the main objective they were all fighting for. He was used to getting tossed around and grabbed but he had never been grabbed and pulled almost getting tanked around. This sudden feeling along with the reactions he had been seeing of stress it began to effect Jaune as he was reacting to all the stress and anger coming from everyone around him and making him start crying and make the two let go of Jaune instinctively and flying back falling. Jaune landed on the grass still crying as the three sprawled on the ground hearing him.

"Jaune I'm/we're sorry!" All three yelled at once getting up as the Arc sisters glared at Nora.

"Look at what you did!" The two yelled as Nora wasn't going to take it.

"Me!? You two are the ones that made him cry!" She yelled pointing at them. Jaune had put his hands up to his eyes balled up trying to wipe away the tears that were coming. His cry loud catching the attention of both June and Rosa who stopped with their weapons against their head or neck.

"Oh no…" June gasped as Rosa had already left her running out.

**(Everfree forest five minutes before)**

The Grimm roamed as they usually did when they slowly began to populate the area after the hunters would clean them out killing them. They had been sluggish and much calmer the past few days barely reacting to anything that happens. Port himself had even stopped his usual hunts because they didn't even do anything when he arrived.

Its like they had no sort of drive which meant that Port didn't have the drive for anything. His usual energetic and loud self-had become quiet and sluggish dragging his weapon along the ground as he sighed. All the excitement going on since that explosion down in the far building he expected that maybe the Grimm would put up more of some fight. Instead, he can only find Beowulf's and Ursas sleeping in the forest or just wandering around like they didn't even have their killer instincts anymore.

He even stood in the face of one aiming his blunderbuss and all it did was snort and lay down! How can the creatures of evil just get down and sleep when he points his fearsome weapon than them!?

Eventually, he gave up because he found no joy in killing the beasts that wouldn't even put up a fight. The only reason he was out her was that he was scheduled to go collect Grimm for when classes started up again and he would have them spar off against the most dangerous and aggressive beasts he could collect out here. But they all just laze around and barely even gave him a glance! This was not how the great Peter Port was meant to be! He was a hunter, the defender of the innocent and slayer of Grimm! He even trapped his most dangerous prey in a hole as a trophy, proof of his valor and courage against the creatures of darkness. That is why Edgar resides in his hole!

Peter had tried to pump himself but it was impossible as he stood now poking an alpha Beowulf at the center of its pack as they were all just laying in the shade. He kept poking the beast with his weapon to make it angry, piss it off. Anything at this point just to fight!

"Ugh," Port slumped his shoulders in defeat as he could not believe such a thing happening, was this the end of his joy and excitement hunting Grimm? Was this the universe's way of telling him that it was time for him to hang up the old blunderbuss and boots? Port then shook his head slapping himself, he puffed out his chest while holding his weapon proudly.

"What am I thinking? I am Peter Port!" He started yelling into the sky as the alpha Grimm just opened its maw yawning from his antic.

"I have slain thousands of Grimm in my lifetime! More than any other huntsmen could count themselves, I am even responsible for teaching the future huntsmen of the next generation how to properly handle Grimm and survive!" He pounded his fist on his chest as he placed his boot on a convenient rock that was next to him.

"I will continue to hunt these vial beasts even if," Port was cut off by the sudden sound of a child crying out, the cry echoing through the forest which made him turn around looking.

"What? A child crying out here?" Peter scratched his mustache looking around trying to locate the cry. Suddenly Port felt as something stood behind him towering as a shadow was casting over him. He slowly turned around to see as the Alpha Beowulf was standing at its full height on its hind legs growling as its eyes seemed to grow a much deeper red. It's fangs showing as drool leaked from its muzzle dripping down near his feet.

It's body seeming to have changed as it had red glowing veins along its body while focusing out at Beacon. He then looked past all the Grimm to see then getting up and howling into the sky while more began to emerge from the tree line. Ursa, and boarbatusks emerging as they all seemed to have the same look heading for Beacon. Port tried to aim his weapon but revised a slap from the alpha which began walking towards the school before getting back on all fours and running towards the school.

The others followed as Port sat against a tree having broken it from the sheer force of the hit. His weapon lying beside him having gotten a dent taking the blow from the Grimm.

"He...hehe...hehahaha!" Port began laughing as he grabbed his gun and began to get up from the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Port loaded his weapon aiming and firing at a group taking them out cheering.

"This is the feeling that a Hunter should experience when facing Grimm! Face me!" Port yelled as he gave chase after his adversary; the Alpha Beowulf. The force from its attack and the power coming off such a wonderful beast, he would slay this creature and have a head mounted to commemorate such a creature.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Port yelled firing his blunderbuss and cleaning a path for the beast.

**(Current time)**

Jaune sat on the ground crying as tears rolled down his cheeks. He suddenly stopped as he felt a hand on his head before looking up to see a woman was petting his head, he had stopped crying for a moment as his eyes were a bit red and he was still hiccuping from crying. He then felt them pick him up and start walking away as he could see as the two girls who were supposedly his sisters who had just gotten older fighting Nora for some reason.

"It's okay, just have to take you to someone very quickly alright?" She asked him as he turned looking at her and seeing red eyes. When he saw the red eyes he felt a familiar feeling as he was taken away by her. Jaune only nodded as he was carried away by her back into the big building where he had played with the small doggy before.


End file.
